


Двадцать минут

by allayonel



Category: Heroes RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: События происходят вскоре после выхода первого фильма Трека, снятого Абрамсом. Крис и Зак в компании других актеров Трека участвуют в конвенции в Атланте. Эта панель ничем не отличается от остальных до момента, когда у Криса начинает звонить телефон, и тут начинается кошмар. Под угрозой смерти он должен выполнять требования неизвестного человека в течение двадцати минут, что остались до конца панели. И эти двадцать минут полностью уничтожат его мир.Перевод на русский фика ewinfic "Twenty minutes".





	1. Двадцать минут.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311178) by ewinfic. 



> Примечание автора:  
> Заявка: «Плохие люди заставили их сделать это! Бонус за „первый раз“ и если оба или один запал на другого и чувствует себя ужасно, наслаждаясь тем, что считается плохим».  
> Писать это было очень интересно. «Трахнись или умри» не мой кинк, так что результат получился совсем не таким, каким его желал видеть заказчик, но именно это всплыло в моей голове, когда я увидела заявку. Я сомневалась, ставить ли свое имя под работой, но в конце концов я согласилась с Закари. Ты должен знать свою темную сторону, потому что это многому тебя научит. Содержит: ангст, террор, дарк, ангст, унижение и ангст. Плюс немного дрочки на публике. Ничего веселого. Немного стянуто с «Телефонной будки». Я очень довольна конечным продуктом, но, боже, теперь мне нужно напиться и почитать что-нибудь флафное. И чтобы кто-нибудь обнял.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Перевод сделан на ST Big Bang на diary.ru  
> Бета MelamoryBlack.  
> Иллюстрации MelamoryBlack.

— О, черт. — Крис нахмурился, чувствуя, как кровь прихлынула к лицу, когда телефон заорал. Он же был уверен, что переключил его на вибрацию! Крис торопливо вытащил телефон, чтобы выключить и, естественно, звонок стал еще слышнее. В аудитории, заполненной тремя сотнями нетерпеливых фанатов, то там, то сям начали раздаваться смешки. Он обменялся взглядами с Заком, который стрельнул в него не слишком довольной ухмылкой.  
  
Карл окликнул его с другого края стола.  
  
— Да, ладно, Крис, просто ответь. Может быть, это Джей-Джей с новостями о сиквеле.  
  
Публика рассмеялась и с надеждой зааплодировала.  
  
Крис посмотрел на незнакомый номер на экране и пожал плечами. Приложив телефон к уху, он произнес сладким голосом, решив поиграть на публику:  
  
— Привет, это телефон Криса Пайна!  
  
Все равно панель была довольно скучной.  
  
— Кристофер, я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас прислушался.  
  
Крис не узнал голос на другом конце линии... странно, он даже не мог определить, какого пола был звонящий. Голос звучал с помехами, почти как у робота. Повисла пауза, другим ухом Крис поймал что-то, похожее на свист выпускаемого воздуха, но без хлопка в конце. Вместо этого был глухой, еле слышный щелк.  
  
— А теперь оглянись и посмотри на занавес, — произнес голос.  
  
Крис ошарашенно обернулся. Несколько других актеров повторили его движение, пытаясь понять, что он ищет, полагая, что он продолжает играть. И тут он заметил ее: маленькую дырочку в занавесе, почти невидимую, если ты не ищешь ее специально. Края были обуглены, и легкий дымок поднимался к потолку. Занавес слегка колебался.  
  
Голос продолжил:  
  
— Дырочка, на которую ты уставился... да, Кристофер, я вижу тебя очень хорошо... сделана с помощью снайперской винтовки с продольно скользящим поворотным затвором. И эта винтовка сейчас нацелена на сердце твоего друга, мистера Куинто.  
  
Крис так резко повернулся на стуле, что почти услышал, как хрустнула шея. Он уставился на Зака. Зак тоже посмотрел на него, с любопытством наклонив голову и прищурившись. Крис почти мог прочитать его мысли: «Что случилось?»  
  
— Прекрати пялиться, Кристофер. Жизнь твоего друга зависит от твоих актерских способностей. Ты же у нас хороший актер, да? Блистательный новый талант. Так что успокойся и скажи что-нибудь. Тебе звонит близкий друг. Импровизируй.  
  
Голос по-прежнему оставался нечеловеческим, без единой эмоции.  
  
Крис осознал, что карандаш, что он держал в руке, сломался напополам. Он опустил взгляд, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, затем поднял лицо и ярко улыбнулся:  
  
— Ой, привет, мам! Я не узнал твой голос через вокодер.  
  
Аудитория взорвалась смехом и загудела. Зак все еще казался обеспокоенным.  
  
— Очень хорошо, Кристофер. Возможно, тебе удастся спасти жизнь твоего друга.  
  
Крис снова посмотрел на Зака, чувствуя, как холодный пот выступает по телу. Было трудно отвести взгляд... зрение стало туннельным, стоило повернуться к публике, как закружилась голова.  
  
— Так чем я могу тебе помочь? — сказал он деловым тоном. Публика захихикала.  
  
— Во-первых, почему бы тебе не передвинуть твое кресло поближе. Ты уже так сильно наклонился в его сторону. Как мило. Думаешь выпрыгнуть перед пулей?  
  
— Да, мама, я помню про зубную нить... — Крис попытался незаметно передвинуть кресло вправо. Он и вправду немного наклонился к Заку... надеясь, возможно, оттолкнуть его или... сделать что-нибудь. Что угодно. Его мозг онемел от паники, тело стало деревянным.  
  
— И опять — очень хорошо. Единственная возможность спасти его — это делать с точностью то, что я скажу тебе делать. Все ясно? Если ты уйдешь, если позовешь на помощь, если утянешь его под стол, как, видимо, собирался, могу тебя заверить, что эти кругленькие штучки проходят через скатерть так же легко, как через занавес. И даже если я промахнусь... Кристофер, этот зал полон целей. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Зои умерла?  
  
Он посмотрел на Зои, сидящую справа от Зака рядом с остальными челенами съемочной группы, элегантно отпивавшую воду. Неожиданно она показалась такой хрупкой.  
  
— Нет, мама, я не сплю с моими коллегами...  
  
Публика взревела и замяукала. Зак посмотрел вниз на медленно придвигающийся к нему крисов стул и снова вопросительно поднял бровь. Крис попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться. Наверняка улыбка вышла не очень здоровой.  
  
Можно же что-то сделать!  
  
Голос вмешался.  
  
— Прекрати думать о том, что ты можешь сделать. — Крис слегка дернулся. — Теперь начнем, пока твои заумные идеи не привели к тому, что люди, которых ты любишь, начнут умирать на твоих глазах. Первая инструкция: я хочу, чтобы ты его поцеловал.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Только спокойствие.  
  
— Погоди, мам, ты что, серьезно хочешь, чтобы я встречался с коллегами?  
  
Публика в восторге заулюлюкала. Зак уставился на него, в шоке приоткрыв рот в недоверчивой полуулыбке.  
  
— Кристофер, слушай меня. Когда я выстрелю в Зака, ты увидишь облачко красной пыли и кусочки плоти, вылетающие сзади стула... через несколько секунд кровь начнет проступать у него на рубашке спереди. К тому моменту его уже будут сотрясать конвульсии. Его сердце остановится. Он умрет. И последнее, что ты увидишь — выражение испуга и боли на его лице.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как глаза защипало от неожиданно подступивших слез, сердце тяжело застучало в груди. Он снова посмотрел на Зака, удерживая губы в фальшивой улыбке.  
  
На лице Зака насмешка все еще смешивалась со смущением. Он по своему обыкновению был одет в несколько слоев: футболка под рубашкой в серую полоску. Длинные руки выступали из застегнутых на пуговицы манжет, открывая шелковистые завитки черных волос на запястьях.  
Живая ткань, которую так легко разорвать, повредить. Так легко уничтожить. На Заке были очки в толстой роговой оправе, которые придавали ему задумчивый и слегка педантичный вид. Крис поймал себя на том, что уставился на тонкую ниточку пульса, бьющегося сбоку на шее у Зака... Свидетельство жизни так близко подходило к поверхности, что хотелось прикрыть его руками, спрятать от мира и от киллера, наблюдающего за ними.  
  
— Теперь, когда ты так хорошо изучил этот образ, Крис, поцелуй своего дорогого друга. У тебя пятнадцать секунд на исполнение.  
  
Публика тем временем продолжала ровно гудеть и посвистывать, ожидая каких-нибудь действий.  
  
Крис сглотнул, с трудом продолжая удерживать фальшивую улыбку.  
  
— Ладно, мам, если ты и вправду этого хочешь... — Он бросил на Зака пристальный взгляд, отчаянно пытаясь передать через него все, что не мог сказать словами. «Пожалуйста, не пугайся. Прости меня». Он наклонился к нему и поцеловал в щеку в отчаянной надежде, что этого будет достаточно.  
  
Публика радостно зашумела, прося большего. Другие члены съемочной группы выглядели оскорбленными, раздраженными, удивленными или демонстрировали комбинацию всех трех эмоций...  
  
Зак выглядел так, словно кто-то вылил ему на голову ведро ледяной воды, но сразу же, к счастью, начал смеяться, игриво ткнув Криса в плечо.  
  
Голос снова заговорил.  
  
— Кристофер, советую не испытывать моего терпения. Это вряд ли был поцелуй. Попробуй еще раз. Теперь у тебя пять секунд. Впечатли меня.  
  
Крис на секунду закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Хотите еще больше? — Публика согласно взревела, а Зак поднял на него потрясенные глаза. Крис снова посмотрел на него, безнадежно пытаясь передать взглядом то, что не мог произнести, понимая при этом, что ничего у него не выходит. Осталось три секунды. Он решился, притянул голову Зака к себе и прижался губами ко все еще полуоткрытому рту. Зак не слишком сопротивлялся, Крис понял, что он, возможно, окаменел от шока. Две секунды. Крис углубил поцелуй, используя язык, двигая губами, пытаясь вложить в прикосновения все владевшее им отчаяние. Одна секунда. Зак, благослови его бог, вместо того чтобы сопротивляться, начал отвечать. Они целовались, как старые профи, не отрывая губ, сплетая языки... преодолев последнюю секунду, Крис напрягся, ожидая, что тело друга дернется, пронзенное пулей, но этого так и не произошло. Крис отодвинулся. Глаза Зака казались затуманенными от шока и какого-то другого неясного чувства. Его лицо пылало, он, скорее всего, был жутко унижен, и Крис знал, что теперь он может никогда не простить его. Но Зак был жив.  
  
Публика взорвалась криками и таким громким смехом, что ему было сложно расслышать голос в телефоне.  
  
— Крис... это было очень впечатляюще. Ты только что спас жизнь своему другу. Отличная работа.  
  
— Ой, спасибо, мама. — Крис почувствовал резкий всплеск ярости в груди, отвратительный и неудержимый. Он хотел найти этого человека и вырвать ему кишки. Одновременно с этим он испытал странное облегчение от того, что справился с испытанием. Он снова глянул на Зака — живой. Живой.  
  
— Теперь выслушай мои инструкции очень внимательно. — Крис почувствовал, что тонет. Что еще? — Ты переключишь телефон на вибрацию и положишь на колени. Я буду отправлять текстовые сообщения. Если ты не выполнишь хоть одно задание, он умрет. И, Кристофер? Я обещаю тебе одну вещь. Ты просто должен повиноваться мне во время этой панели. Если ты справишься, ты уйдешь свободным человеком и никогда больше обо мне не услышишь. Это игра, которую ты можешь выиграть и выиграешь. Ты понимаешь меня?  
  
— Я понимаю. — Крис пытался не сталкиваться глазами с коллегами, которые делали саркастичные замечания и вовсю эксплуатировали зрительскую реакцию. Не считая показной веселости, все за столом выглядели немного возмущеннными, кроме Зака, выражение лица которого все еще оставалось нечитаемым.  
  
— Теперь попрощайся.  
  
— Пока, мам, удачи с клизмой.  
  
Публике понравится. Крис заметил, что его руки дрожат так сильно, что переключение телефона на вибрацию потребовало значительных усилий. Он вцепился в него как в спасательный круг, положив левую руку на колени. Крис никогда не молился раньше, но сейчас начал твердить про себя... «Господи Боже, пожалуйста, пусть этот гребаный ублюдок сдержит слово. О боже, боже, пожалуйста, пусть с Заком ничего не случится. И Господи, пожалуйста, не дай мне уронить телефон». Он все еще чувствовал вкус Зака — самую малость. Язык покалывало.  
  
Зак наклонился к нему, нависая, и прошептал:  
  
— Крис, не хочешь сказать, почему мне не стоит тебя убивать?  
  
Крис почувствовал, как телефон на коленях завибрировал. Он небрежно откинулся назад, открывая телефон и кидая взгляд на сообщение. «НЕ ГОВОРИ ЕМУ НИ СЛОВА». Он посмотрел на Зака, чувствуя холодную убийственную агонию в груди. Он пытался вложить во взгляд всю свою искренность и легко покачал головой.  
  
Зак выглядел расстроенным, озадаченным и все еще очень взволнованным, но глянул на публику и, очевидно, решил, что не стоит ссориться перед ними.  
  
— Мы еще поговорим с тобой, Пайн.  
  
Крис жалко кивнул. Телефон завибрировал и он откинулся назад, чтобы увидеть сообщение.  
«ПОЛОЖИ РУКУ НА ЕГО НОГУ». Крис почувствовал, как напрягается челюсть. Он глянул на часы... еще двадцать минут до конца панели. Двадцать. Он покраснел. Не думать об этом, просто делать. Он осторожно опустил правую руку и мягко положил ее на левую ногу Зака, благодарный за то, что скатерть непрозрачная.  
  
Зак заметно напрягся. Крис чувствовал, как натянулись его мускулы, став из расслабленных каменными меньше чем за секунду. Зак кинул на Криса взгляд... только взгляд... полный ярости и непонимания. Это было похоже на пощечину, и Крис понял, что она тоже могла тут быть. Зак не пытался сказать «Ненавижу тебя», он просто явно транслировал «УБЕРИ ОТ МЕНЯ СВОЮ РУКУ, КОЗЕЛ» одними глазами.  
  
Кто-то из публики выбрал этот момент, чтобы задать Заку вопрос. В любой другой ситуации Крис бы посмеялся тому, как лицо Зака из наполненного яростью мгновенно стало ровно вежливым. Он ответил на вопрос. Крис не слышал ни слова, в его ушах стоял гул. Зная, что его поза выглядит неестественно из-за того, где сейчас была его рука, Крис немного осел на стуле, словно расслабляясь. Под кончиками его пальцев мышцы бедра Зака дергались и сокращались, словно пытаясь сбросить его. Крис твердо держал ладонь на месте. Если голос хочет, чтобы она там лежала, она будет там лежать.  
  
Телефон завибрировал. «ПОТИРУШКИ». Крис почувствовал всплеск ярости, не столько из-за сюсюканья, сколько из-за нечеткости инструкции. Просто потереть? И все? Он надеялся, что понял правильно, и начал медленно скользить рукой по бедру Зака короткими движениями. Зак проглотил одно из произносимых слов, моргнул и попросил задавшего вопрос повторить вторую его часть. На его щеке дергался мускул. Крис хотел бы знать, не пытается ли он сдержать смех... такая притягательная идея. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Зак воспринимал все это как жестокую шутку, чем как... ну... просто жестокость. Телефон завибрировал снова. «ОТЛИЧНО, ПРОДОЛЖАЙ ТАК НЕСКОЛЬКО МИНУТ».  
  
Крис почувствовал как в животе и в спине расслабились несколько мускулов, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Четкое знание того, что ему предстоит делать несколько минут подряд, дало такое невероятное облегчение, что он почти готов был обнять снайпера... или снайпершу. Крис моргнул. Он знал, что так работает психология жертвы. Зак наверняка рассказал бы об этом больше, если бы они могли сейчас поговорить об этом.  
  
Рука Криса продолжала поглаживать бедро Зака. Следующий зритель задал Заку вопрос... Крис молча посылал благословения Сайларовской армии, которая сегодня составляла значительную часть публики. Зак отвечал на вопрос с хотя бы видимым изяществом и очарованием, тогда как Крис сомневался, что сам он был бы способен больше чем на шепот.  
  
Понадобилось около двух минут, чтобы мускулы Зака наконец начали расслабляться, все еще подрагивая под пальцами Криса. Крису казалось, что половина нервных клеток сосредоточилась сейчас в его руках, весь мир сосредоточился у него на кончиках пальцев, на пухлой округлостью ладони, на ткани заковых джинсов под ними. Он мог чувствовать сокращения каждого отдельного мускула. Адреналин погрузил его разум в лихорадочное состояние. Мыслительные способности были перегружены из-за стресса, и все его внимание сосредоточилось в месте физического контакта, и только это стояло между пулей и грудью Зака. Он быстро запомнил рельеф мускулов бедра. Спустя минуту он почти был уверен, что смог бы анатомически точно нарисовать их. Он позволил пальцам исследовать, короткие движения сменились ленивыми кругами, разминающими мышцы под ними.  
  
В голосе Зака слышалась дрожь, настолько тихая, что только Крис мог ее уловить. Он замолчал, закончив ответ. Теперь была очередь Зое. Зак мучительно медленно повернул голову так, чтобы посмотреть на Криса. Его глаза превратились в черные мерцающие колодцы. Крис вздрогнул под этим взглядом, но продолжил поглаживания. Он снова отчаянно пытался общаться одними глазами. Телефон завибрировал. «ПРЕКРАТИ СМОТРЕТЬ НА НЕГО». Крис повернул голову, глядя строго вперед, удерживая слегка ненормальную улыбку, ненавидя себя, ненавидя снайпера, ненавидя всех. Он даже немного ненавидел Зака. Еще один психологический трюк, который Зак наверняка мог бы объяснить.  
  
По-ти-ру-шки, мрачно думал Крис. Его рука начала неметь в пальцах, он нажал немного сильнее, чтобы быть уверенным, что не теряет контакт. Мускулы Зака почти расслабились под этим прикосновением, только слегка вздрагивали в почти танцующем ритме поглаживаний. В извращенном изменении сенсорного восприятия Крис почувствовал, что это поглаживают его собственную ногу, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Крис, — прошептал Зак, едва шевеля губами. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
  
Теперь его голос отчетливо дрожал.  
  
И в ту же минуту кто-то из публики встал к микрофону и сказал:  
  
— Меня зовут Джеки и у меня вопрос к Крису Пайну. Я хотел узнать, было ли трудно снимать сцену драки с Заком? В смысле, вы же друзья, вы не боялись повредить ему или, наоборот, пораниться?  
  
Крис слегка приподнялся, и, не останавливая движения руки, попытался справиться с лицом. И тут его глаза распахнулись. Это был шанс. Он не мог сказать Заку прямо, но, может быть, ему удастся что-то передать. Он откашлялся и приготовился сказать самую главную речь в своей жизни.  
  
— Хороший вопрос, Джеки. И да, сцена драки действительно была трудной, но не эмоционально, скорее физически. Иногда уходят целые дни съемки на то, что в кадре занимает две секунды, потому что ты должен исполнить весь рисунок движений идеально. Так что эта часть была сложной... но, поскольку это был Зак, я не думаю, что у кого-то из нас были проблемы. — Он хотел бы посмотреть на Зака, но продолжал смотреть перед собой, его рука продолжала двигаться: вперед, назад, кругами... — Я знаю, что худший момент в драке в реальной жизни — когда ты не знаешь, каким будет следующее движение твоего противника, и или каковы его мотивы. Драка пугает, потому что ты чувствуешь ненависть другого человека, то, что он пытается причинить тебе боль. Но запланированная сцена драки? В каждую секунду я точно знал, что будет делать Зак и почему он это делает, и он мог сказать то же самое про меня. Он знает, что я никогда не делаю ничего без причины. — Крис мягко сжал бедро Зака. — И чтобы мы причинили друг другу боль — для это действительно должен быть СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ повод. — «Пожалуйста, поверь мне, брат. Пожалуйста». — Спасибо за вопрос.  
  
Он откинулся назад, чувствуя себя до странности опустошенным.  
  
Он не мог посмотреть на Зака, не мог говорить с ним, движения тела Зака были их единственным языком общения, который он начал изучать в последние пять минут. И он поклялся бы, что почувствовал, как кровь в ноге Зака побежала быстрее, мускулы стали напрягаться в каком-то возбужденном ритме... Он ощущал, как возрастает любопытство Зака, как тот пытается анализировать, но все еще боится. Телефон завибрировал. «ТЫ ПЛОХО СЕБЯ ВЕЛ. ПРИДЕТСЯ ТЕБЯ НАКАЗАТЬ». Крис напрягся, чувствуя, как потяжелело в груди.  
  
Следующее смс пришло почти сразу. «ПОЛОЖИ РУКУ ЕМУ НА ПАХ. ПРОДОЛЖАЙ ГЛАДИТЬ».  
  
Глаза Криса отказывались сдвигаться со слова «ПАХ» несколько секунд. Он не испытывал больше никаких эмоций. Он просто смотрел, не в состоянии думать. Телефон завибрировал снова, и он пролистнул до следующего сообщения, не думая. «У ТЕБЯ ПЯТЬ СЕКУНД».  
  
Крис глубоко вдохнул, так, что, казалось, порвались легкие, осознавая, что публика, возможно, слышит его, и быстро, но мягко переместил руку с закова бедра на пах. И начал осторожно тереть. От кончиков пальцев до самой головы побежали мурашки, незнакомые, неправильные.  
  
Зак резко скрестил ноги и сел прямо, двинувшись вперед на стуле, так что рука Криса оставалась спрятанной под скатертью. Крис не мог видеть его лица, но отчаянно надеялся, что оно осталось нейтральным. Пальцы Криса были зажаты в складках джинсовой ткани, но он послушно продолжал гладить, пусть пространства было совсем немного, вверх и вниз. Даже под толстой тканью, скрывающей молнию на заковых джинсах, Крис почувствовал пальцами движение. Член Зака твердел.  
  
Крис вздрогнул. Одной дружбой меньше. Навсегда. Телефон снова завибрировал. «ПРОДОЛЖАЙ. ПОМНИ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ». В воображении Криса снова возникла картинка, когда красный фонтанчик крови вырывается из рубашки Зака, и красный цветок расцветает на груди... душераздирающий испуганный взгляд и затем пустота в глазах. Крис придвинул свой стул на дюйм ближе к Заку и крепче прижал пальцы. Могло быть хуже, жестко сказал он себе. Снайпер мог заставить их делать это на глазах у публики. Он кинул взгляд на часы. Еще десять минут.  
  
Зак медленно, неуловимо заерзал на месте, пытаясь ускользнуть от крисовой руки так, чтобы его передвижения не заметили. Крис чувствовал, как ткань натягивается, и знал... со странным чувством удовлетворения... что Зак, скрестив ноги, сделал себе только хуже. Это увеличило давление, так что то малое пространство, к которому у Криса остался доступ, стало болезненно чувствительным. «Просто оставь все как есть, друг. Пожалуйста. Не вмешивайся. Путь этот ублюдок получит то, что хочет... просто расслабься, и мы выберемся отсюда, и мне не придется смотреть, как ты умираешь». Он думал так громко, что поймал себя на том, что чуть шевелит губами. Он сжал их и сосредоточился на своей руке. Перестав тереть ребром ладони по выпуклости на брюках Зака, Крис стал водить большим пальцем вокруг выступающей круглой головки.  
  
Он чувствовал, как член Зака отвечает на стимуляцию, как головка вибрирует от прилива крови и подергивается от его прикосновений, и он на секунду закрыл глаза. Его собственный член вел себя таким же образом во время орального секса... он всегда дергался вперед, словно пытаясь подвинуться к тому, кто его ласкал. Крис заметил, что у него тоже встало. Безумие. Он ужасно хотел убрать руку. Нет. Живой. Девять минут. ЖИВОЙ. Он начал массировать яички под членом, чувствуя, как они, скрытые тканью джинсов, набухают под движениями его пальца...  
  
И в этот момент Зак расслабил ноги. Они не раскрылись бесстыдно, но неожиданно Крис получил возможность касаться всюду. Краем глаза он заметил, как Зак навалился на стол, и больше не держится прямо, словно на параде. «Вот так. Позволь мне. У меня есть причина». Крис заставил себя забыть о том, что будет, когда они выйдут из-за стола. Восемь минут. Телефон завибрировал.  
Крис почти не удивился. «РАССТЕГНИ НА НЕМ БРЮКИ». Он даже не колебался... Крис полностью погрузился в это сумасшествие и, в конце концов, пока никого не застрелили. Каждый следующий шаг давался все проще и проще. Его пальцы нащупали пояс Зака и расстегнули его. Сложнее всего было сделать это бесшумно. Тыльной стороной руки он чувствовал дрожащие мускулы живота Зака, этот трепет был поистине удивительным. Это ощущалась... почти как внутренние стенки влагалища в момент оргазма. Крис почувствовал болезненную пульсацию в собственном члене.  
  
Крошечные смущающие стыдные мысли появились в глубине его сознания, и он не мог их прогнать. Мысли вопрошали — возможно, Зак такой отзывчивый, потому что ему этого хочется?  
Не важно. Он никогда не хотел, чтобы это случилось ТАК. Но эти дрожащие мышцы делали его до странности уязвимым. Крис, чувствуя ком в горле, занялся пуговицей. Она поддалась с трудом. Оставалось только расстегнуть молнию... и это грозило произвести заметный шум. Он мягко потянул ее, по миллиметру за раз, медленно раскрывая. Шесть минут.  
  
Крис все еще не мог посмотреть на Зака, но очень хорошо ощущал его физическое присутствие рядом с собой. С Заком что-то происходило, что-то, что заставляло его мускулы содрогаться, что-то, становившееся все сильнее с каждой секундой, как язычок молнии опускался все ниже и ниже, неумолимо обнажаю тонкую ткань трусов под безжалостной рукой Криса. Крис почувствовал раньше, чем услышал, и когда услышал — это был самый удивительный звук на его памяти. Зак быстро и тяжело дышал. Еле заметно, очень тихо, через едва приоткрытые губы... но он определенно задыхался.  
  
Крис полностью расстегнул молнию. И уже не дожидаясь приказа в телефоне, просунул руку под эластичную резинку трусов, оборачивая ладонь вокруг твердого и напряженного члена. По ощущениям это было как взять в руки стакан воды после вечности жажды... просто ощутить нежную кожу, пульс крови под ней, ее жар. Член так хорошо лежал в руке, что Крис готов был застонать, испытывая ошеломительный контраст удовольствия после звенящего отвращения, пережитого ранее.  
  
Телефон завибрировал. «У ТЕБЯ ДВЕ МИНУТЫ ЗАСТАВИТЬ ЕГО КОНЧИТЬ. Я УЗНАЮ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ СПРАВИШЬСЯ».  
  
Крис почувствовал неожиданно, как все эмоции, пережитые за предыдущие четверть часа, выплеснулись одновременно в странной наркотической спешке. Больше всего на свете он хотел бы убить этого снайпера. Или трахнуть Зака. Или подраться с ним, на этот раз по настоящему. Он хотел кричать, спасти всех в этом зале, убить здесь всех, просто убежать или расплакаться. Язык все еще покалывало после поцелуя, и теперь он больше, чем когда-либо, хотел поцеловать Зака снова, чтобы это ощущение никогда не исчезло.  
  
Но Крис теперь был полностью поглощен этим упражнением. Он не смотрел. Он едва двигался. Крепко сжав член Зака, он стал массировать головку, размазывая выступившие капли жидкости, обхватил ствол пальцами и начал дрочить. Он начал с быстрых легких движений, сменяя их непредсказуемыми тяжелыми нажатиями.  
  
— Меня зовут Марк и у меня вопрос к Заку... — Крис почувствовал, а не увидел, как голова Зака дернулась. — Какая роль была для вас самая трудная?  
  
Пьяный от вожделения Крис мог только пожалеть своего друга в этот момент. Уже было достаточно, что тому приходилось оставаться неподвижным, когда ему дрочили... но говорить при этом... Крис попытался сделать движения ровнее, чтобы не сбивать Зака, но у него тоже было задание, и секунды утекали. Минута. Снайпер узнает, если он провалится. Крис позволил пальцам дразнить и мучить, рука ласкала, массировала и гладила в горячечной спешке. «Говори, если можешь, но главное КОНЧИ. И оставайся живым».  
  
— Что ж. Трудный вопрос, Марк. — Зак сделал паузу. Его голос звучал лишь слегка запыхавшимся, и Крис снова им восхитился... но Зак мало походил на себя в этот момент. Его голос казался отстраненным, словно он был в каком-то дзеновом внутреннем пространстве, где язык все еще существовал, несмотря на экстаз, испытываемый телом.  
  
— Потому что... все роли трудны... очень трудны. Все по-разному. — Крис, который совершенно точно знал, насколько трудно это для его друга, почувствовал смутное согласие. Он ускорил движения по члену, заставляя кожу слегка гореть. Зак сглотнул так громко, что Крис услышал. — Но роль Спока, конечно... была особенным ... уникальным... вызовом. — Крис крепче сжал пальцы, замедляя и концентрируясь на давлении пальцев. — ... ему постоянно приходилось СДЕРЖИВАТЬ себя. — Слово почти взорвалось у Зака в горле. — И единственная.... возможность проявить... красоту эмоций... его эмоций... была через... КОНТАКТ с другими персонажами.  
  
Крис чувствовал, как голос Зака пробивается сквозь туман, что пеленой заволок его зрение. Секунды утекали, и контроль Зака сводил на нет все усилия. Крис оставил все специальные приемы и просто начал быстро двигать ладонью по члену, почти болезненно, и, не задумываясь, что нарушает правила, зашептал так тихо, что только Зак мог слышать: «Кончи для меня, Зак. СЕЙЧАС».  
  
Крис почувствовал, как давление в члене Зака усилилось, и понял, что, наконец, добрался до нужной точки. Зак чудесным образом все равно продолжал говорить, и его голос даже стал мягче. Он стал почти музыкальным, звучным, и Крис осознал, что мускулы низа живота у него напряжены, как камень, как у певца во время танцевального номера.  
  
— Спок мог найти эмоциональное освобождение только через прикосновение к другим, и мне приходилось сдерживаться... сдерживаться... пока другой персонаж не позволит ему... освободиться... — Крис почувствовал слезы в голосе Зака. Следующие слова полились почти как песня, почти как шепот, обнажая эмоции: — И только потом мог... отпустить себя... отпустить...  
Крис чувствовал, как твердость в его руке неожиданно ровно запульсировала, горячая жидкость брызнула на пальцы, забрызгав всю руку. Он продолжал двигать ладонью, выжимая сперму до конца, пока пульсация не затихла. Пять секунд.  
  
Задавший вопрос выглядел слегка сбитым с толку эмоциональностью ответа Зака и несколько секунд простоял столбом, прежде чем отойти от микрофона. Крис с комом в горле занялся уничтожением следов случившегося.  
  
Он будет годами помнить этот момент. Зак, с руками, положенными прямо перед ним на стол, дрожащий после оргазма, его голос и его глаза, полные непролитых слез, полностью открытый перед сотнями зрителей, не в состоянии защититься... и Крис, который мягко, бережно вытирает его краем скатерти. Крис, раньше никогда не прикасавшийся к члену другого мужчины за всю свою жизнь, был так нежен, как если бы речь шла о его собственном члене. Как только большая часть жидкости была вытерта или размазана, он осторожно подтянул трусы Зака на место и затем попытался застегнуть его джинсы. Справиться с поясом одной рукой было нереально.  
  
Телефон завибрировал. «КРИСТОФЕР, ТЫ СПАС СЕГОДНЯ МНОГО ЖИЗНЕЙ. РАССЛАБЬСЯ И НАСЛАЖДАЙСЯ ВРЕМЕНЕМ ДО КОНЦА ПАНЕЛИ. ПРОЩАЙ... НАВСЕГДА».  
  
Он смотрел на сообщение, чувствуя, как из глаз начинают капать слезы. Он закрыл телефон и уронил его на покрытый ковром пол. Наверняка пройдут годы, прежде чем он сможет взять в руки новый.  
  
Крис вытянул руку, ловя странное ощущение, что она опять принадлежит ему. Он наклонился вперед, положив локти на стол и почти уткнувшись подбородком в собственные ладони, но уловил сильный горьковатый запах семени, оставшийся на пальцах. Положив правую руку на стол, испуганный сильнее, чем за последние десять минут, он взглянул на друга.  
  
Зак пылал. Его глаза все еще были темны и в них читалось замешательство, но по лицу казалось, будто он побывал в каком-то недостижимом Раю Рай, и прихватил с собой на Землю частичку его света. Зак был неподвижен и ровно дышал.  
  
Крис не знал, что чувствовать, но он должен был попытаться достучаться, даже если это больше был не Зак, а какая-то золотая статуя. Он зашептал, молясь, чтобы снайпер сдержал слово:  
  
— Зак. Я... — он замолчал. — Я... — он замолчал снова. Ему как никогда нужны были слова, и как никогда они казались абсолютно бесполезными.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него, в его глазах было что-то странное, а черты лица спокойны и неподвижны.  
  
— Никогда. В жизни. Не заговаривай со мной об этом.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось внутри.  
  
— Но, Зак...  
  
— Этого не было. — Его губы почти улыбались, но это была улыбка в стиле Спока, легкий изгиб губ, показывающий, что разум теперь твердо все контролирует.  
  
Зак смотрел, не отрываясь, пока Крис, наконец, не кивнул. Возможно, так даже лучше, в конце концов. Крис знал откуда-то, что будет видеть этот день в кошмарах всю оставшуюся жизнь. Просто думать было пыткой. Но после того, что он сделал с Заком... это казалось справедливым.  
  
Зак мягко потянулся и застегнул пояс, оправил джинсы. Крис дернулся, ощущая, как его собственная эрекция спадает. Он вытер слезы со щек.  
  
Крис поднялся уходить и окинул зал взглядом. Кажется, он видел кого-то. Но это был только блик в темноте, и он тут же исчез.


	2. Каждая секунда и каждое слово.

Телефон зазвонил.  
  
Звук не был похож на привычный звонок или на бипанье офисного телефона, и даже не напоминал низкокачественное треньканье дешевого сотового. Звук скорее походил на низкое гудение, которое постепенно вырастало в звучности. «Мягкий тон Версаче-Ринг 3 оповестит вас о входящем звонке в приятной, успокаивающей форме», — говорилось в брошюре. У Криса каждый раз что-то сжималось внутри, когда он его слышал. Но, по крайней мере, его не подбрасывало от этого звука, что уже было хорошо. Однако никакая успокаивающая приятная мелодия не могла решить его настоящей проблемы: нежелания общаться с кем бы то ни было на другом конце линии.  
  
Он проигнорировал звонок — не в первый раз. Если это важно, ему оставят сообщение. Или лучше пускай пришлют емейл. Это было не самое умное поведение в культуре встреч-и-разговоров, принятых в Голливуде, где, если ты не бродишь по золотым улицам с подсвечивающим твое лицо айфоном, то себя не продашь... а если ты себя не продашь, то можно просто сразу отправляться обратно в свой Мухосранск, в Тьмутаракань, проводить ночи на продавленном диване у приятеля. Развозить на машине пиццу. Драться по выходным. Возможно, возглавить какую-нибудь местную театральную труппу.  
Звучало не так уж плохо. Крис потер рукой лицо, пытаясь втереть хоть немного разума в свои затуманенные мозги. Нет. «Для меня нет другого места... либо здесь, либо нигде».  
  
Телефон издал аккорд. Кто-то оставил сообщение. Крис перекатился по кровати, жмурясь от просачивающегося через жалюзи солнца. «Я не боюсь. Не сообщения». Трясущейся рукой он потянулся к кнопке, поколебался секунду и, наконец, нажал ее.  
  
— Сообщение оставлено в десять тридцать утра...  
Раздавшийся следом голос принадлежал женщине. Она говорила деловым профессиональным тоном с легким южным акцентом. Очень человеческий голос. Крис заставил себя дышать.  
«Мистер Пайн, это детектив Сандра Хендрик из полицейского департамента Атланты. Я понимаю, что вы занятой человек, но я была бы благодарна, если бы вы перезвонили мне. Мой телефон...»  
  
И все? Никаких деталей? Крис поморщился. Атланта?  
Атланта. По спине побежали холодные мурашки.  
Не думай об этом.  
Он рванул с кровати в ванную. Лицо, отразившееся в зеркале, заросло щетиной, щеки казались запавшими. Крис предположил, что потерял за год как минимум пятнадцать фунтов... хотя, он перестал считать уже несколько месяцев назад. Наверное, теперь уже двадцать. Или больше. Волосы отросли и спутались, а кожа казалась зеленоватой в свете неоновой лампы. На нем была порванная майка, видавшая лучшие дни, и сероватые боксеры, чей изначальный цвет было уже не установить. В глазах все еще оставался хрустальный синий оттенок, но теперь казалось, что этот свет приходит через миллионы миль с другого края вселенной. Это тело было полым сосудом, некогда вмещавшим человека, которого более не было на небесной карте.  
  
Месяц назад у него была встреча с Джей Джеем и консультантами по поводу нового Трека. Джей Джей только посмотрел на него и немедленно отпустил остальных, чтобы завалить его нескончаемым потоком быстрых четких вопросов.  
  
«Крис, я не могу снимать тебя в таком виде. Что с тобой? Ты вообще собой занимаешься? Ты был у доктора? Послушай, вот телефон моего знакомого, позвони ему. Ты позвонишь? Крис. Посмотри на меня? Что происходит? Ты сидишь на чем-нибудь? Ты можешь мне сказать, я обо всем позабочусь. Крис? Ты меня слушаешь? Ты нам нужен, ты должен заняться собой. Просто пообещай, что позвонишь по этому номеру. Твой агент знает, в каком ты состоянии?»  
  
Агент Криса знала. И она выдавала ему такую же литанию все последние месяцы, пока постепенно ее звонки не стали все более редкими. Еще один симптом голливудского суицида. Крис пытался, очень пытался заняться собой. Ему все еще было не все равно.  
Атланта. Какое сегодня число? Он побрел в гостиную, осторожно ступая — последнее время с его чувством равновесия было не все в порядке. Он включил метео-канал. Сентябрь, четвертое.  
  
Год назад случилась та самая панель... на конвенции в Атланте.  
Крис услышал шипящий звук... словно кто-то щелкнул кнутом, а затем короткий удар. Он дернул головой, резко втянув воздух, чтобы посмотреть на Зака.  
  
Никого не было. Он был один в комнате... и никаких занавесок, никаких дымящихся дырочек. Крис осмотрел комнату, лихорадочно кружась, осматривая глазами стены в поисках дыр, в поисках ускользающей тени. Прошла вечность, прежде чем сердцебиение начало спадать. Галлюцинации... Что ж, этого стоило ожидать.  
  
Паника ушла, унеся с собой все силы. Крис шатнулся к футону на полу и свалился на него, притянув колени к груди, прикрыв голову руками. Он знал, что если пролежит так достаточно долго, то заснет. Теперь он практически не спал ночами. Солнечный свет был теплым и успокаивающим. Никаких дыр в стенах. Он позволил сознанию поплыть.

  
  
«У ТЕБЯ ДВЕ МИНУТЫ. Я УЗНАЮ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ СПРАВИШЬСЯ».  
  
Крис проснулся, скатившись с матраса, всхлипывая и задыхаясь. «Твою мать!» Он кинулся в ванную, откинул крышку туалета, и его вырвало... собственно, ему нечем было блевать, только немного жидкости вырвалось из горла. Он не ел целый день, но спазмы все равно продолжали терзать его, пока по щекам не потекли слезы, а в груди появилось чувство, словно в нее воткнули несколько ножей.  
  
«Крис. Только не опять. Только не опять...» Мутным взглядом он посмотрел на часы на стене — ему удалось проспать два часа.  
Кошмары становились слабее, или он начал к ним привыкать. Но процесс оказался ТАКИМ постепенным, что он начал задаваться вопросом, доживет ли до момента, когда они станут переносимыми. Спать днем было безопаснее, чем ночью, но ему все равно удавалось перехватить только несколько часов там-сям. Крис превратился в живого зомби, никогда не просыпаясь полностью.  
  
Его накрыло короткой вспышкой ярости на детектива, что звонила ему, которая напомнила... но он не стал додумывать мысль. Она уплыла из сознания, как уплывало все в последнее время.  
Он снова забрался в кровать и стал смотреть на телефон. Глаза оставались открытыми.  
  


  
  
Два часа спустя сотовый Сандры Хендрик зазвонил. Она взглянула на номер входящего... В наши дни стоит быть осторожнее... и уставилась на появившееся имя. Она ответила на звонок, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее.  
  
— Это детектив Сандра Хендрик.  
  
На другом конце линии повисла пауза настолько долгая, что она уже испугалась, что потеряла его. Наконец, он заговорил.  
— Хм. Привет... детектив. Это Крис Пайн.  
  
Голос был приятный, низкий и вибрирующий, но определенно напряженный.  
— Мистер Пайн, спасибо, что перезвонили, — сказала Сандра и подождала. Секунда, две, три...  
  
Крис начал:  
— Знаете, я не люблю телефонные разговоры...  
  
Бинго, подумала Сандра.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мистер Пайн, я как раз надеялась, что мы сможем поговорить лично. В данный момент я нахожусь в офисе ФБР на Беверли Хиллс. Не могли бы вы подъехать сюда, нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов... Нам действительно нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Инстинктивно она позволила собственному акценту проявиться сильнее, чтобы голос звучал еще человечнее.  
Новая пауза.  
  
— Я так понимаю, это не из-за неуплаты за парковку.  
  
Сандра улыбнулась. Хорошо. Чувство юмора не пострадало.  
  
— Нет, сэр. К вам совершенно никаких претензий. Я готова обсудить с вами детали, но, честно говоря, я тоже не слишком люблю телефоны. У вас есть чем записать?  
  
— Хм. — Раздалось шуршание. — Конечно.  
  
Сандра продиктовала ему адрес.  
  
— Надеюсь увидеть вас на днях, мистер Пайн. Хорошего вам дня.  
  
Она повесила трубку и только потом подумала, что он не сказал, что приедет. Хотелось надеяться, что весы качнутся в нужную сторону.  
  
В другой части комнаты мужчина в темном костюме поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом. Сандра кивнула. Он подошел.  
  
— Это был он? — выражение лица Гарсия было нейтральным, изучающим. Он всегда так смотрел.  
  
— Думаю, он придет. Если не придет, я сама к нему постучусь.  
  
Сандра начала быстро просматривать стопку свидетельских показаний перед ней, затем подняла взгляд.  
— Гарсия. Ты уверен, что это я должна с ним разговаривать?  
— Абсолютно. Поверь, он откроется тебе гораздо охотнее, чем мне.  
Сандра подумала, что он, наверное, прав. Гарсия не производил впечатление уютного и комфортного человека. Он был отличным следователем и профессионально проводил допросы, но его острый ум и резкие манеры вызывали отторжение у свидетелей.  
— Может случиться обратный эффект. Он молодой гордый парень, или, по крайней мере, был таким. Такие мужчины не любят показывать свою уязвимость перед женщиной.  
Гарсия покачал головой.  
— Все будет хорошо. Ты отлично справлялась со свидетелями. Собственно, это причина, почему ты здесь, сама понимаешь.  
Он посмотрел на нее так, что любой подозреваемый уже бы дрогнул. Сандра едва кивнула. Она и несколько других представителей полицейского департамента Атланты были приглашены сюда для совместной работы. Но ее единственную запросили в отдел Лос-Анджелеса.  
Она взяла сверху стопки один лист с показаниями, посмотрела на него, пробежав пальцами по имени: З. КУИНТО.  
— Нам просто повезло, да?  
— Бывает. А теперь кончай нервничать, у меня еще есть дела. — Гарсия вышел, видимо, чтобы заняться блестящей дедукцией в другом месте.  
  
Сандра решила, что он прав. Она всегда была паршивым стрелком, не справлялась с бумагами и по-дурацки выглядела в суде... но когда заходила речь о свидетелях, это было ее игровое поле. «Оставь этих ребят мне. Я знаю, как с ними справиться».  
  


  
  
Крис, не дожидаясь, пока мозги прояснятся, вызвал такси, которое должно было отвезти его в ФБР. Он пробормотал в воздух благодарности, что его популярность схлынула за последний год, и он не заметил ни одной щелкающей камеры за кустами. Этого хватило бы, чтобы качнуть весы в определенную из сторон и заставить его вернуться в дом и закрыть за собой дверь, возможно, навсегда.  
  
Здание ФБР оказалось некрасивым, но внушительным: большой бетонный блок с толстыми стеклами. Пройдя через двери, Крис испытал настолько странные чувства, что понадобилась целая минута, чтобы понять их: он будто попал внутрь фильма. Ему хватило сил не начать истерически хихикать на входе, вместо этого он подошел к стойке регистрации и попытался вспомнить нужное имя.  
— Привет, я Крис Пайн. Меня пригласила сюда... Хендрик. Она сказала мне прийти.  
Девушка на стойке была очень красивой, практически съемочного типа. Абсолютно. Она улыбнулась. Вряд ли она его узнала.  
— Пожалуйста, подождите здесь, мистер Пайн. Я позову ее.  
Через несколько секунд женщина в темно-синем брючном костюме вышла из темных офисных закоулков к стойке. Она была коренастой, ее широкое, усыпанное веснушками лицо хранило приятное, хотя немного скучающее выражение. Волосы были стянуты в тугой узел на затылке. Она взглянула на Криса и сказала:  
— Мистер Пайн, я очень рада, что вы здесь. Я детектив Хендрик.  
Она не протянула руку для пожатия, которую Крис все равно бы не взял. Вместо этого она махнула, показывая направление.  
— Пройдемте со мной? Могу я предложить вам что-нибудь выпить?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Крис встал и прошел за ней следом, все еще задумчиво ее изучая. Он встречал не слишком много копов, но почему-то казалось, что она выбивается из нормы. Хотя бы потому, что она вела себя скорее как хозяйка дома, чем как следователь.  
— Мы воспользуемся этой комнатой. Прошу вас, проходите, садитесь. — Сандра открыла дверь в комнату, блеклую и скучную: сероватые стены, сероватые стол и стулья. В глубине комнаты был экран с видеопроигрывателем. Крис оглянулся в поисках одностороннего зеркала, но не нашел. Это была обычная комната. Он сел. Сандра тихо прикрыла дверь и села напротив него, положив какие-то бумаги на стол. Она смотрела на него с тем же приятным расслабленным выражением, что и раньше. Это странным образом успокаивало. Крис почувствовал, что ничего из того, что он мог бы рассказать, не заставит это выражение исчезнуть, сказанное просто отскочит от ее круглого лица и упадет на пол.  
— Я понимаю, что у вас множество вопросов, мистер Пайн... могу я называть вас Крис? Кристофер?  
— Крис, пожалуйста.  
— Отлично, значит, Крис, а вы можете звать меня Сандра. Но прежде чем вы начнете спрашивать, я хочу объяснить, что вы здесь делаете. Дело в том, что позавчера произошел инцидент на конвенции научной фантастики в Атланте... насильственного характера. — Ее голос был странно низким и сладким, и звучал, словно кто-то напевал колыбельную. — Была ранена женщина из обслуживающего персонала. Сейчас с ней все в порядке. Нас заинтересовал факт, что человек, который напал на нее, перед этим сделал телефонный звонок знаменитости, присутствующей на конференции.  
У Криса перехватило горло так, что стало трудно дышать.  
— Что... — прохрипел он. Тяжело откашлявшись, он попробовал снова. — Что случилось с девушкой? Что это значит — напал на нее?  
— В общем, Крис, ей прострелили плечо из, судя по всему, короткоствольной снайперской винтовки, — произнес голос Сандры. — Такие случаи нередки, ничего особенного.  
Крис хотел встать и выйти из комнаты, но неожиданное головокружение не позволило. Он закрыл глаза, открыл их, наблюдая, как колышется мир, и решил просто посидеть, пока не станет лучше.  
Лицо Сандры оставалось все таким же приятным и открытым, но в уголках глаз появились сочувствующие морщинки.  
— Крис, пожалуйста, расслабьтесь, я знаю, что это шок для вас. Я знаю, что произошло с вами на такой же конвенции год назад. И вы не должны ничего мне рассказывать, не сейчас. Но через несколько минут, когда вы отдышитесь и подумаете, возможно, вы сами решите чем-нибудь со мной поделиться.  
Крису казалось, словно его опустили в ледяную воду. Зрение слегка затуманилось и он уронил голову на руки.  
— Может, что-нибудь выпить? Не против колы? — произнес голос Сандры. — Это обычная история, ничего запредельного.  
Крис, у которого пересохло во рту, а в горле все еще стоял ком, кивнул.  
  
Сандра вышла за дверь и позвала кого-то в коридоре.  
— Эй, Джон? Не принесешь мне пару баночек колы? Спасибо!  
Она снова села, оставив дверь приоткрытой и стала молча ждать. Прошла пара минут. Крис слышал только собственное хриплое и неровное дыхание. Он сосредоточился. Медленно оно стало выравниваться.  
Кто-то вошел и поставил банки на стол, звякнув ими. Крис все еще не отнимал ладоней от лица. Он слышал, как закрылась дверь, как открылись баночки, и голос Сандры произнес.  
— Крис, вдохните глубоко и выпейте глоток. Хорошо?  
  
Крис глубоко вдохнул. Опустив руки он положил их на холодную жесть баночки перед ним, поднял ее и глотнул. В сознании царила пустота, все получалось механически, все застыло. Но он мог вдыхать и выдыхать, и мог глотать. Он чувствовал как жидкость — ледяная жидкость — потекла по пищеводу. Это было странным, но приятным чувством.  
— Вы готовы продолжить?  
  
Крис не был готов, но все равно кивнул. Он пытался снова вспомнить, о чем они говорят... что это было?  
  
— Хорошо. Итак. Об этом нападении говорили вчера во всех новостях по стране. Мы не стали скрывать факт, что снайпер использовал сотовый, чтобы угрожать своим жертвам...  
  
Крис поднял руку, останавливая.  
— Погодите. — Он усилием воли заставил себя думать. — Это был мужчина?  
Сандра покачала головой.  
— Вообще-то, мы не знаем. Пока мы называем его «он».  
Крис кивнул и снова отпил. Сахар заставил его желудок забурчать, но в голове немного прояснилось.  
— Продолжу. Мы не скрыли факт, что нападавший угрожал известной актрисе по телефону...  
— Кто?  
Сандра, казалось, догадалась, о ком он спрашивает, даже не задумавшись.  
— Молодая женщина по имени Кристен Белл. Полагаю, вы с ней знакомы.  
Крис почувствовал, как в глазах защипало от слез. Нет.  
— Что произошло? Что ей пришлось делать?  
— Расслабьтесь, Крис. С ней все в порядке. Ей ничего не пришлось делать. Мы думаем, что снайпер выстрелил случайно и сбежал, и этим случайным выстрелом и была ранена сотрудница. Кристен к тому моменту была на линии совсем недолго. Она испугалась, конечно же. И после допросов полиции и сделанного заявления, первое, что она сделала, это позвонила семье. Второе, позвонила близким друзьям, чтобы дать знать, что с ней все отлично, пока телеканалы не успели напугать их всех до смерти.  
  
Ее близкие друзья. Крис моргнул. Одна слезинка сбежала из глаза. Он открыл рот произнести «Зак», но не издал ни звука.  
  
Сандра все равно его поняла.  
— Мы объявили, что ФБР ищет любую информацию о схожих инцидентах. С того момента у нас появилось пять ответов... очевидно, наш снайпер — занятой парень. И только вчера мистер Закари Куинто пришел к нам и сделал заявление. Он был одним из друзей, кому звонила мисс Белл, и мне известно, что он и ваш друг тоже.  
— Раньше был, — прошептал Крис, заставив голос пробиться через горячий, твердый ком в горле. — Больше нет.  
Еще одна слеза сорвалась. О, боже, Зак. О, боже.  
— Тем не менее, Крис, он говорил о вас как об очень близком друге. Я понимаю, что вы довольно долго не разговаривали, но, я думаю, у этого есть очень хорошее объяснение.  
  
Крис не мог привести в равновесие собственные чувства. Недавно он ощущал, будто его окатили ледяной водой, теперь его кинуло в жар, как в сауне. Воздух давил, по телу выступил пот. Сандра медленно сделала глоток колы, и Крис, вспомнив о собственной баночке, повторил движение. Было сложно глотать — ком никуда не делся, но прохлада дарила облегчение.  
Неожиданно Крис заметил маленькую пачку бумажных платочков под локтем. Откуда они взялись?  
  
— А теперь, Крис, я хочу вам кое-что показать.  
Сандра подняла стопку бумаг и вытащила из-под них пухлый конверт, вынула из него видеокассету. она держала ее обеими руками, протягивая как подарок.

  
  
— Это заявление, сделанное Закари. Я думаю, вы должны его посмотреть. Потому что, Крис, вы были в аду почти год, в таком аду, в котором никто никогда не бывал. И мне кажется, что эта запись сможет вам помочь. Вы посмотрите ее?  
  
Крис не отрывал взгляда от гладкой черной поверхности кассеты. На ней был белый ярлычок и серийный номер, а также несколько слов «КУИНТО ЗВЛН. 9/3/10». Кассета выглядела одновременно невинной и смертельно опасной, словно спящая змея. Он снова посмотрел на Сандру в поисках ответа.  
— Крис. Пожалуйста, доверьтесь мне. Вы можете это сделать?  
  
Крис кивнул. Еще одна слеза. Он вытер ее рукавом.  
— Хорошо, я включу ее. И затем выйду за дверь, оставив вас ненадолго наедине, ладно?  
  
Крис вопросительно посмотрел на нее.  
Сандра произнесла:  
— Я буду в десяти футах от двери ВСЕ то время, пока вы будете смотреть. Если вы захотите остановить запись, просто стукните в дверь. Если я понадоблюсь вам для чего-то другого, просто стукните в дверь. И я сразу приду и помогу. Вы понимаете?  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
Сандра включила экран, вложила кассету, проверила, перемотана ли лента. Запись началась, и появилась картинка: Зак, сидящий на стуле. Сандра посмотрела на Криса и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Зак продолжал молча сидеть, его лицо было сосредоточенным, но не больше. Он ждал, пока настроят видео, и оператор, которого не было видно, сделает заметки и подготовится. Крис позволил себе безнаказанно смотреть на своего друга... жадно изучать лицо, которое не видел больше девяти месяцев. Зак выглядел хорошо — ухоженным и здоровым, ну, или как обычно. Крис слегка улыбнулся. Глаза все еще немного слезились, так что он, наконец, вытащил платок из пачки и высморкался.  
  
— Хорошо, мистер Куинто. Могу я называть вас Закари? Зак? — раздался голос Сандры.  
  
— Я откликаюсь на оба имени. — Голос у Зака был спокойным, но в его позе и глазах читалось какое-то напряжение. Он выглядел печальным.  
  
— Теперь отступим от формальностей, Зак. Я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне все, что произошло пятого сентября 2009 года, своими словами, все, что помните. Я буду время от времени задавать вопросы, чтобы уточнить важные детали, но в остальном — просто рассказывайте. Начинайте, когда будете готовы.  
  
Зак кашлянул.  
  
— Окей. Я был на конвенционной панели, и мы... другие актеры из Стар Трека и я... сидели перед большой аудиторией. Довольно большой зал был полностью забит, там было несколько сотен человек. Мы сидели за столом на приподнятой сцене.  
  
— Опишите, как вас рассадили.  
  
— Крис сидел слева от меня на краю стола. Следом — я, а справа от меня Зои, потом, кажется, Антон, Джон, за ними Саймон и Карл в конце. Стол был собран из обычных длинных столов, сдвинутых вместе, и покрыт сверху белой тканью.  
  
— Опишите панель.  
  
— Самая обычная. Немного скучная, не считая размера. Простите... честно говоря, о первой части панели я мало что помню. — Зак расстроенно замолчал, дождался от Сандры сигнала и заговорил снова. — У Криса зазвонил телефон, он смутился, но Карл попросил его ответить, и потом... с Крисом что-то произошло. Он сильно побледнел, затем покраснел, и глаза... он выглядел так, словно заболел. Потом он стал болтать по телефону, как будто разговаривая с матерью. Но я знаю маму Криса, и она никогда бы не потерпела подобного тона. Он пошутил на счет поцелуев с коллегами и... это была очень... неприличная и глупая шутка.  
  
Зак опустил глаза.  
  
— Расскажите подробнее.  
  
— Я должен был понять, что что-то не так. Я и понял, что что-то не так, я просто не знал, что именно. — В глазах Зака стояла мольба.  
  
— Зак, вы не могли знать. Держите себя в руках и сосредоточьтесь на рассказе.  
  
— Хорошо, после этих... шуток... он поцеловал меня. В щеку. А потом снова, на этот раз в губы. Словно он разыгрывал какой-то фантастический сценарий для фанатов.  
  
— Это было его нормальное поведение?  
  
— НЕТ. Мы близкие друзья с Крисом, и он никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного. Мы подшучивали друг над другом, но на конвенциях он действовал всегда не менее осторожно, чем я. Никогда не знаешь, чем все закончится. Видео с панели может преследовать тебя двадцать лет спустя. Кроме того, он... — Зак замолчал. — Он не стал бы делать такого, даже будь мы вдвоем. Он не стал бы так шутить.  
  
— Что произошло потом?  
  
— Он положил руку мне на ногу и начал гладить: вверх и вниз. — Зак немного покраснел. — И снова говорю, это не то, что он стал бы делать в нормальном состоянии. Он закончил звонок... кажется, он выключил телефон сразу после того, как мы поцеловались... но выражение лица у него осталось странным. И когда я сказал что-то, он не ответил, только покачал головой. — Зак сделал паузу. — Теперь, вспоминая, я могу сказать, что он выглядел до смерти напуганным. Я попросил его перестать, и он не послушал. Но он выглядел... Тем временем панель продолжалась, нам задавали вопросы. Я ответил на пару из них, пока Крис продолжал трогать мою ногу. А затем... — Зак глубоко вздохнул. — О том, что было дальше, мне будет трудно говорить, поэтому я скажу это быстро.  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
Зак закрыл глаза и вдохнул.  
  
— Крис переместил руку вверх по ноге и начал гладить по ширинке, затем расстегнул ее и потом... он... — Зак с трудом сглотнул. — Он... в общем... стал дрочить мне рукой прямо перед публикой. Под скатертью ничего не было видно. Я продолжал... отвечать на вопрос все это время.. и. когда он... когда я кончил, он застегнул мне брюки и... панель закончилась. И тогда он заговорил со мной.  
  
— Что он сказал?  
  
Зак открыл глаза, в которых блестели слезы.  
— Он только произнес мое имя. Я никогда не был так зол за ВСЮ МОЮ ЖИЗНЬ. Я посмотрел на него и сказал... сказал, чтобы он никогда не упоминал того, что произошло, никогда. Я сказал, что ничего не было. — Зак посмотрел на Сандру, отведя взгляд от камеры. — Я сказал ему это, и он никогда не упоминал о случившемся, ни разу. Понимаете?  
  
— Объясните, Зак.  
  
— Я смотрел, как он разрушает себя три месяца подряд, и все это время все говорили ему «Сходи к врачу», но он не пошел. Потому что ему пришлось бы рассказать об этом, а он не мог говорить, потому что я приказал ему молчать. Я перестал с ним разговаривать, но я знаю... наши общие друзья рассказывали... он просто продолжал уничтожать себя. Он перестал разговаривать с людьми. Я не думаю, что он над чем-то работает. Он не был в полиции, он не рассказал никому, что случилось, но теперь я знаю, я просто УВЕРЕН, что это связано с тем психованным животным с телефоном, хотя он никогда не говорил мне. Потому что я велел ему. — Зак сжал ручки кресла ладонями, начав немного раскачиваться вперед и назад. — Он ни слова не промолвил об этом целый год, и я понятия не имею, все ли с ним в порядке, или ему плохо от того, что он с собой сделал, и это все моя вина, потому что я не позволил ему объяснить, что случилось.  
  
— Зак, послушайте меня. Ни в чем из произошедшего нет вашей вины. Ни в чем. Во всем виноват это психованное животное, как вы назвали его. Не вы. Вы смелый человек, потому что решились прийти и рассказать об этом. Вы здесь, потому что беспокоитесь о своем друге. То, что вы рассказываете, точно поможет ему. Окей?  
  
Зак коротко напряженно кивнул.  
— Это все. Вся история.  
  
— Хорошо, Зак. Теперь расслабьтесь, и мы пройдемся по событиям еще пару раз. Я сменю пленку. Скажете мне, когда будете готовы.  
Зак кивнул, вытер глаза и несколько раз вздохнул.  
  
Картинка сменилась белым шумом. Крис моргнул, снова вернувшись в комнату. Его начало трясти, затем он наклонился вперед, положил голову на руки заплакал. Через некоторое время он просто всхлипывал. Звуки исходили из самой глубины и сотрясали все тело. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он смог остановиться. Когда он поднял голову от стола, комната показалась ему до странности тихой и необыкновенно светлой. Крис снова сел прямо посреди этой тишины и вытер лицо платком. Он оглянулся. Почему тут так светло? Все, что давило на грудь, ушло, и он глубоко свободно выдохнул.  
  
В дверь осторожно постучали, затем вошла Сандра с тем же ровным выражением лица, как и раньше. Она села, выключила экран, достала пленку и аккуратно вложила ее обратно в конверт.  
  
Затем она повернулась к Крису и заговорила:  
— Крис, я приготовила комнату для интервью с рабочей камерой. Вы готовы пойти со мной и сделать заявление?  
  
Крис думал не больше секунды.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да, думаю, у меня есть информация, которая может быть вам полезной.  
  
Сандра мельком посмотрела на него.  
— Но перед этим, возможно мне удастся уговорить вас попробовать наши ужасные сэндвичи?  
  
Крис открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но желудок, сердито заурчав, ответил за него. Он закрыл рот.  
Сандра кивнула, улыбнувшись одними глазами.  
— Автомат с едой в коридоре.


	3. Разъединение.

  
Телефон в руке Зака зазвонил и он немедленно ответил.  
  
— Привет, Крис.  
  
— Привет, сталкер. — Кристен почти замурлыкала на последнем слове.  
  
Зак вздохнул.  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Значит, ты все еще там. У тебя задница не отвалилась?  
  
Зак поерзал на твердом бетоне.  
— Со мной все нормально.  
  
— Для такого отличного актера из тебя хреновый лжец.  
  
— Крис, я в курсе, что дразнить меня и обсуждать мою задницу твои любимые занятия, но я правда сейчас не в настроении. — Зак встал и начал ходить в полузакрытом пространстве вперед и назад. Места хватало лишь на пару шагов — недостаточно, чтобы размяться.  
  
Тон Кристен сменился с насмешливого на участливый.  
— Бикер, уже прошло два часа. Сколько еще времени ты собираешься подпирать крыльцо Криса?  
  
Зак глянул на высоту солнца над горизонтом.  
— Пока он не вернется, или пока меня не арестуют за шатание вокруг. — Он помолчал. — Я не знаю, Крис.  
  
— Ты не должен этого делать.  
  
— На самом деле, я именно что должен. Что мне еще остается? Позвонить ему? Он не пользовался мобильным целый год. Связаться через друзей? Он всех отшил. Он мог бы быть в больнице, он может валяться сейчас на полу в гостиной в нескольких дюймах от входной двери и от меня. — Зак раздраженно пнул нижнюю часть двери. — Все, что мне известно, это то, что неделю назад он отправлял емейл матери. Когда я звонил ей, она спросила, виделся ли я с ним, а значит, его семья совершенно не в курсе, так что это последнее средство из небольшого списка имеющихся. Следующим шагом будет выбить эту чертову дверь.  
  
— Бикер, тебе очень, очень нужно успокоиться.  
  
Зак поморщился и запустил руку в волосы, дернув их.  
— Как?  
— Ты можешь начать с того, что перестанешь сидеть на крыльце чужого дома, потому что это прямая дорога к панической атаке. Иди к себе! Ты уже рассказал детективу, как ты волнуешься за него, она точно проверит, как дела у Кристофера. И у НЕЕ есть все права, не говоря о возможностях, чтобы войти внутрь.  
  
Зак обдумал это.  
— Возможно.  
  
— Можно-можно. Иди домой. Или забегай ко мне на минутку, похоже, тебе нужно плечо, куда поплакаться.  
  
— Я... должен быть здесь.  
  
Кристен вздохнула.  
  
— Еще немного. Тридцать минут. Затем я сдамся и приду к тебе, окей? Честно, — пообещал Зак.  
  
Кристен помолчала.  
— Тридцать минут. Я могу все это время рассказывать тебе о туфлях.  
  
Зак рассмеялся.  
— Уверен, что можешь.  
  
— Тебе точно нужно увидеть эти шпильки на платформе, что я отхватила на днях...  
  
Зак издал звук, имитирующий гудок.  
— Ой, извини, но тебя официально задерживает Патруль реальности. Ты не удержишь равновесия на шпильках на платформе.  
  
— Просто проверила, слушаешь ли ты.  
  
— Крис, спасибо. — Зак вытянулся у кирпичной стены.  
  
— Никто не должен проходить через такое в одиночку. Бикер, я буду с тобой честной, никогда не слышала у тебя такого убитого тона, — серьезно сказала Кристен.  
  
— Помнишь случай, когда я так запал на режиссера, что у меня началась мания, и я пять недель съемок не мог спать?  
  
— О, да, — ухмылку Кристен можно было услышать даже по телефону. — Ты о том случае, который ты назвал Эндокринный Чернобыль?  
  
— Так вот это и близко не стояло с тем, что со мной сейчас. — Зак несильно постучал затылком о стену. — У меня волосы дыбом стоят. Такое вообще бывает?  
  
— У моей кошки встают, когда она нервничает, — задумчиво ответила Кристен.  
  
— Подожди, Крис. Только что подъехала машина.  
  
— Такси? Я думала, у Криса своя машина.  
  
— У него есть машина, — сказал Зак. — Возможно, он... о боже мой.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— О господи.  
  
— Бикер, прекращай меня пугать, не может же все быть так плохо.  
  
— Кристен, мне нужно идти. Извини... Я перезвоню позже.  
Зак не глядя выключил телефон и сунул его в карман.  
  
Крис брел к крыльцу, глядя строго себе под ноги. Похоже, он весь был в собственных мыслях. Между ними оставалось пять шагов, когда он поднял голову, взглянул прямо Заку в глаза и остановился.  
  
Заку показалось, что его ударили в живот. Крис был похож на скелет, а глаза казались пустыми и далекими, походка медленной и неровной. _Крис, господи боже... Что ты с собой сотворил? От тебя почти ничего не осталось._ На это было невозможно смотреть. Зак поднял руку и прикрыл ею рот в бездумном жесте, вызванном шоком. Это было как смотреть на горящую Мону Лизу... Заку захотелось закричать «Прекрати!» или схватить Криса, вылепить его тело заново, вернув ему мягкие полные линии, разжечь пламя в глазах, выпрямить спину. Эмоции Зака зашкалили, ему хотелось то обнять Криса и никуда не отпускать, то убить его за то, до какого состояния он себя довел... серьезным усилием он сумел взять себя в руки. _Только пробуй накричать на него. Не. Смей. Этого. Делать._  
  
Прошло несколько секунд. В воздухе, наполненном пыльным вечерним светом, повисло напряжение.  
Крис заговорил:  
— Приятель, это самая уродливая футболка, которую я когда-либо видел.  
  
Голос Криса остался прежним, теплым, немного с хрипотцой, прекрасным, и комментарий настолько походил на реакцию его прежнего, что Зак, не задумываясь, опустил руку и посмотрел на себя. Футболка? Что с ней не так? Когда он поднял взгляд снова, Крис улыбался... и на секунду Заку увидел перед собой своего старого друга. Этого хватило, чтобы он смог справиться с потоком ужасающей ярости, бурлящей внутри. Держи себя в руках. Он просто отвратительно выглядит, не может все быть так плохо.  
  
— Господи, Крис, что... случилось с твоими волосами?  
  
— Слушай, можно тебя попросить? — начал Крис.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Скажи, у меня что, галлюцинации? — В глазах Криса блеснули слезы, хотя он продолжал улыбаться.  
  
Зак пытался придумать ответ и не мог. Нет, это даже хуже, чем просто плохо. Он медленно двинулся вперед и коснулся пальцами лица Криса.  
Крис дернулся в сторону.  
— А... пожалуйста, не надо. Окей, я в тебя верю.  
  
Зак тоже отшатнулся, нахмурившись. Гораздо хуже. Он отчаянно искал, что бы сказать.  
— Крис, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Крис кивнул.  
— Я знаю. Но сперва мне нужно поспать. Просто... это был очень длинный день.  
  
— Хм, да, — мягко произнес Зак. — Мне можно войти? Ненадолго. Я не... Знаешь. Видеть тебя...  
  
Крис хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Ну да, я знаю, мне тебя видеть — то же самое.  
  
Он прошел вперед, завозился с ключами, открыл замок и распахнул дверь.  
— Заходи.  
  
Зак вошел за ним следом.  
  
Внутри его поджидал новый шок, когда он увидел, на что стал похож дом... Крис не был Мартой Стюарт своего поколения, но и грязнулей не был никогда. Зак вспомнил мельком... Крис, пригласивший людей на ужин, рассаживает всех и предлагает пиво, извиняясь за беспорядок, который в то время представлял из себя несколько стопок книг да разбросанные бумаги на столе в углу. Теперь ковер был покрыт пятнами и сором. Смятые бумажки и прочий мусор пылились у плинтусов, стопки неоткрытых почтовых отправлений валялись повсюду, а книги.. обожаемые Крисом книги... они лежали на полу, открытые, со смятыми страницами, с заломленными корешками. В комнате неприятно пахло.  
  
На развернутом футоне с одной стороны виднелась продавленная вмятина. Крис дошел до матраса и свернулся на нем, полностью заполнив углубление. Очевидно, на этом месте он провел немало времени.  
  
Зак стоял посередине комнаты, не зная, что делать. Состояние, в котором был дом Криса, пугало. И то, что Крис даже не извинился за это, пугало еще больше. Он прошел вперед и опустился на колени у матраса.  
  
— Крис? Где ты был?  
  
— Я делал заявление в полиции.  
  
— ФБР, — поправил Зак и тут же мысленно отвесил себе пощечину.  
  
Крис открыл глаза.  
— Она показала мне пленку.  
  
— Кто показал тебе какую пленку?  
  
— Сандра.  
  
Крис снова закрыл глаза.  
  
— Какую пленку? Крис? — Зак потряс его за плечо, и Крис задохнулся и дернулся в сторону, свернувшись в тугой ком. Зак застыл, снова чувствуя, как волна ярости накрывает его, и попытался контролировать себя, говорить мягче. Это было похоже на общение с ребенком, что бесило особенно, потому что этот ребенок занял место его друга, с которым ему так отчаянно хотелось поговорить.  
  
— Крис? Я могу к тебе прикоснуться?  
  
— Нет, не трогай меня, — выдохнул Крис.  
  
— Можешь сказать, что это была за пленка?  
  
— Ты рассказал ей, что произошло.  
  
Зак немного отодвинулся.  
— А. Заявление. — Значит, он в курсе, что у него есть мое разрешение говорить. Зак не знал, что чувствует по поводу того, что пришлось увидеть Крису, но это был правильный шаг. — Как ты себя чувствуешь после того, как посмотрел видео? — он попытался не ждать многого, Крис определенно не был готов к длинному, ведущему к катарсису разговору.  
  
— Вокруг посветлело.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
— И еще я съел сэндвич. Неплохой.  
  
Зак почувствовал ком в горле.  
— Да? И что это был за сэндвич?  
  
— Из машины, продающей сэндвичи в офисе ФБР. Я собираюсь поспать, ты не против?  
  
— Конечно, все в порядке.  
  
Зак смотрел, как Крис передвинулся в более комфортное положение, по-прежнему свернувшись, и долго сидел не шевелясь, слушая, как дыхание Криса становится все более ровным.  
  
Затем Зак встал и снова оглядел комнату. Первым делом он открыл окна. Пожалуй, стоило подобрать мусор. Руками. Пылесос был бы слишком шумным. Зак очень постарался отрешиться от горячих, вопящих эмоций, что царапались в груди.

Уборка помогла. Пошарившись в поисках пластиковых пакетов и бумажных полотенец, он вошел в ритм, и запах стал исчезать, унесенный из дома прохладным вечерним воздухом. Сонное сопение, издаваемое Крисом на матрасе, убаюкивало. Зак выносил из дома пакет за пакетом с мусором, обходя дом и находя каждый раз почистить что-то новое. Он собрал книги, расправил страницы, потом закрыл их и расставил на полках. Зайдя в спальню, он снял с кровати постельное белье и покрывало и отправил их в стиралку, заодно стерев пыль с машины. Он выкинул мусор из кухни и перемыл стопку посуды, прежде чем вспомнил про холодильник... Открыть его было испытанием на смелость. Холодильник был почти пуст, но несколько неопределяемых кусков чего-то на полках немедленно отправились в мусорный пакет и также быстро за дверь.  
  
Вернувшись в дом, Зак услышал какой-то звук. Крис перестал сопеть и теперь громко и хрипло дышал через нос. Время от времени он стонал сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы.  
  
Зак подошел и снова опустился на колени перед матрасом. Глаза Криса быстро двигались под веками, ему определенно что-то снилось. Зак потянулся к Крису, чтобы разбудить, но в последнюю минуту вспомнил, что прикасаться — плохая идея. Черт. И что делать?  
  
— Крис? Все хорошо. Ты слышишь меня? С тобой все в порядке, ты просто видишь сон.  
  
Крис перестал стонать, но дыхание продолжало с шумом вырываться из его ноздрей. И как только Зак собрался выпрямиться, раздумывая, как поступить, как Крис издал другой звук. На этот раз слегка разлепив губы, он произнес что-то вроде «...убьют тебя»...  
  
Зак наклонился, так, что мог говорить прямо Крису в ухо.  
— Крис, пожалуйста, успокойся. Послушай меня.  
  
—... почему...  
  
Зак прикрыл глаза, чувствуя как их печет от слез. Он не мог прикоснуться к Крису, но кое-что было в его силах... Зак медленно выдохнул рядом с ухом Криса, касаясь его горячим дыханием.  
  
— Расслабься. Поверь мне. Расслабься. Все хорошо. — Дыхание Криса стало немного спокойнее. Зак позволил еще одному выдоху ласково коснуться его кожи. — Ты в безопасности, полной безопасности, ты в безопасности... все хорошо... — он продолжал успокаивающе шептать фразы, как бесконечную песню, перестав думать, действуя на голых инстинктах. Закрыв глаза, он оказался в темноте вместе с Крисом, в замкнутом пространстве, где не было ничего, кроме звуков дыхания и запаха кожи.  
  
Дыхание Криса постепенно расслабилось, и когда он, наконец, снова начал посапывать, Зак вышел из своего почти трансового состояния. Отодвинувшись и сев прямо, он смотрел на Криса, проверяя, все ли в порядке.  
Затем он встал, вышел из дома и вытащил телефон.

 

 

  
  
Раздался стук захлопывающейся двери машины, и Зак выскочил наружу, где встретил Кристен на полпути ко входу.  
  
— Тихо, пожалуйста. Он все еще спит.  
  
Кристен наклонила голову, изучая Зака, словно он был сумасшедшим.  
  
— Угу, привет, я посланник нормального мира, чем могу помочь?  
  
— Прости. — Зак на секунду прижал ее к себе. — Кажется, я и вправду схожу с ума.  
  
Кристен обняла его в ответ.  
  
— С ним все хорошо?  
  
— Нет, совсем не хорошо, и... — Зак замолчал.  
  
— И ты чувствуешь себя беспомощным. Бикер, я не знаю, что тут можно сделать, но я принесла тебе это... детектив дала мне их. — Она вложила пачку книг в руки Зака. — Может быть, они мне понадобятся потом, но не думаю. Сдается мне, Крис нуждается в них больше, чем я.  
Зак глянул на обложки. «Пережить ПТСР». «Встань и исцелись». «Последствия изнасилования».  
  
— В глубинах моей беспомощности я даже не думал в этом направлении.  
  
Он положил книги на капот машины.  
  
— Про изнасилование она не давала, кто-то из друзей оставил в доме... Я подумала, хм, что это может пригодиться.  
  
Зак задумался.  
  
— Крис, может быть, ты поможешь мне еще с одним вопросом.  
  
— С каким?  
  
— Почему я так на него зол? — Это чувство тут же обожгло изнутри, стоило озвучить проблему.  
  
Кристен задумалась на минуту.  
  
— На что похожа твоя злость?  
  
— Да я просто в бешенстве. С момента, как увидел его... Он выглядел, словно умер год назад, Крис... Он давно не ел нормально, не думаю, что он спит, и у него проблемы с ясностью мышления, и я не уверен, может быть, нужно отвезти его в больницу...  
  
Кристен сложила руки на груди, облокотившись спиной на дверцу машины.  
  
— Ну, ты беспокоишься за него и не хочешь, чтобы с ним случилось что-то плохое. Поэтому ты зол на того, кто сотворил с ним это, но тут ты ничего не можешь сделать, поэтому ты просто начинаешь злиться на него самого?  
  
— Может быть. — Плечи Зака опустились. Он встал рядом с ней, машина слегка качнулась, когда он присел на багажник. — Есть одно «но».  
  
— Какое «но»?  
  
— Это я с ним сделал.  
  
— Ооо. — Кристен коснулась его подбородка. — Значит, ты злишься на себя, а на нем срываешь раздражение.  
  
— Я не срываю на нем раздражение.  
  
— Может и нет, но скоро будешь, если не осознаешь, что ЭТО НЕ ТВОЯ ВИНА. — Кристен игриво шлепнула Зака по лицу. — Выбей из себя эту дурь. Разве не ты мастер дзена нашей эпохи? Чего ты действительно хочешь добиться?  
  
У Зака расширились зрачки.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он сказал мне, что это не моя вина.  
  
— Ну, так сразу он не сможет этого сделать. Тебе придется сказать это себе самостоятельно, или я тебя не пущу туда обратно.  
  
— Крис...  
  
Кристен твердо сказала:  
— Бикер, я знаю, что ты один из самых упрямых людей на планете, но сейчас ты на самом деле можешь сделать ему больно, если, черт побери, не справишься с собой.  
  
Зак закрыл глаза.  
  
Кристен продолжила, но уже гораздо мягче.  
— Чем я могу помочь?  
  
Зак наклонился к ней, взял за плечи и мягко поцеловал в лоб.  
  
— Ты уже помогла. Честно, я не стану причинять ему боль. Но мне нужно туда вернуться и присмотреть за ним, потому что у него кошмары.  
Кристен посмотрела за плечо Зака, словно могла видеть сквозь стену дома.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я осталась?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулась домой и ложилась спать.  
  
— Ага, хорошо, так и сделаю, а если ты завтра съедешь с катушек, я, полная сил, приеду и сдам тебя в психушку.  
  
Она коротко обняла его.  
Зак забрал книги и подождал, пока она отъедет, затем вернулся в дом.  
  
Крис балансировал между сном и явью. Зак подошел к матрасу и снова прошептал Крису на ухо:  
— Крис. Эй, приятель. Просыпайся.  
  
Крис издал недовольный звук, но так и не проснулся. Зак обдумал варианты. Можно было бы отнести его... сейчас Крис наверняка почти ничего не весит. Но если он проснется в процессе, начнет вырываться, свалится на пол и свернет шею...  
— Крис. Давай дойдем до кровати, окей?  
  
Крис открыл глаза.  
— Это сон.  
  
Зак кивнул.  
— Точно, сон, но сейчас тебе нужно немного пройтись. Ты можешь идти?  
  
Крис кивнул и вытянулся, отчего ноги оказались по другую сторону матраса. Он потер лицо ладонями. Подняться на ноги оказалось не так просто... Зак протянул ему руку, но Крис отмахнулся и попробовал снова, и у него, наконец, получилось.  
  
— Я чувствую себя значительно лучше.  
  
_Возможно, потому что ты хоть что-то съел._  
  
— Ты голоден?  
  
— Нет, просто мне нужно еще поспать.  
  
— Ладно, тогда пошли.  
  
Зак отошел в сторону, позволив Крису брести к спальне, и с некоторой опаской пошел следом, надеясь, что Крис не свалится, понимая, что в таком случае попытается его поймать.  
  
До кровати они добрались без приключений, и Крис упал на нее, свернувшись калачиком. Зак с облегчением выдохнул и отправился на кухню налить стакан воды. Крис уже посапывал к моменту, как Зак вернулся с водой, так что стакан отправился на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
Остаток ночи прошел для Зака как сон. Он устроился на другой половине кровати и зажег лампу на тумбочке. Похоже, свет Криса не беспокоил. Большую часть ночи Зак читал книги, что одолжила Кристен, пытаясь разобраться в том, что происходит. Он задремывал несколько раз, но спал чутко. Стоило Крису завозиться или начать издавать какие-нибудь звуки, Зак наклонялся к нему и начинал шептать в ухо ту же литанию.

 

 

  
  
Ближе к утру слова превратились в чуть ли не в беспрерывную мантру для медитации. «Все хорошо, хорошо, это просто сон, он нереален, я здесь, ты в безопасности, ты в безопасности, Крис, все хорошо, ты дома в твоей собственной постели, все хорошо, все хорошо...» В какой-то момент ему пришлось повторять это несколько минут подряд, и он задремал на середине слова. Иногда он напевал... популярные мелодии, какие-то старые песенки, мычал колыбельные. Он устроился так близко к Крису, насколько можно было, не касаясь его,чуть ли не повторяя его положение, оставив лишь маленький зазор, позволяя теплу своего тела согревать пространство между ними. Как минимум раз он задремал, прикасаясь губами к волосам Криса. В комнате несколько часов было тихо. Заку казалось, что он пытается воссоздать то темное, утробное пространство, которое почувствовал на футоне. Он и сам потерялся в нем, в этой тишине, паря рядом с оболочкой, которая раньше была Крисом. Ночь длилась бесконечно. Единственной целью Зака к трем утра было удостовериться, что Крис проспит большую часть ночи.

 

***

Около шести утра в комнату прокрался солнечный свет. Крис проснулся и без труда открыл глаза. Окна все еще были открыты, и легкий ветерок, принесший пенье птиц, ласково касался его лица.

  
На правой стороне кровати лежало что-то тяжелое, по-человечески теплое, и дышало. Он повернулся. Рядом с ним, очень близко, почти касаясь, спал Зак. Его одежда помялась, а на лице лежали темные тени от пробивающейся щетины... Крис на секунду залюбовался тем, как идеально тот умудряется выглядеть даже в такой ситуации. Рядом с головой Зака лежали несколько книг, одна, раскрытая, лежала на подушке.  
  
_«Кристофер, слушай меня. Когда я выстрелю в Зака, ты увидишь облачко красной пыли и кусочки плоти, вылетающие сзади стула... через несколько секунд кровь начнет проступать у него на рубашке спереди. К тому моменту его уже будут сотрясать конвульсии. Его сердце остановится. Он умрет. И последнее, что ты увидишь — выражение испуга и боли на его лице»._  
  
Глаза Зака, в красных прожилках, открылись, и он подскочил.  
— Крис? Почему ты плачешь? — хрипло спросил он.  
  
Крис торопливо вытер глаза.  
— Прости, просто... Ты живой.  
  
У Зака расширились зрачки.  
— КОНЕЧНО, я живой. Поразительно, что ты все еще тоже.  
  
Крис неуверенно потянулся вперед. Зак смотрел на руку Криса, словно это паук, который собирается его укусить. Крис положил руку Заку на рубашку и сжал ткань.  
  
— Зак, я не уверен, что мои мозги сейчас нормально работают. Ты провел здесь всю ночь?  
  
— Крис, — голос у Зака звучал почти задушено, — я могу к тебе прикасаться?  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Вчера ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя трогал.  
  
— О, господи. Прости. — Крис моргнул. — Да... бывают дни, когда я предпочитаю, чтобы меня совсем не трогали. Конечно, да, все нормально.  
  
Зак накрыл ладонь Криса своей и потянулся, чтобы притянуть другой рукой Криса за шею ближе к себе. На секунду Крису стало неприятно, но ощущение смягчилось... он прижался лбом ко лбу Зака, позволив их дыханию смешаться. Странное ощущение появилось у него в груди, а затем в горле. Он открыл рот и понял, что, оказывается, смеется.  
  
— Что? — прошептал Зак.  
  
— У тебя жутко пахнет изо рта. Я знаю, что у меня еще хуже.  
  
Зак тоже начал смеяться.  
— О, господи, парень, я не собирался жаловаться... — Он отклонился, прикрыв рот Криса. — Ты. Отправляйся в душ. Сколько времени тебе нужно?  
  
— Мфффф. — Крис отвел руку Зака. — Не помню. Сегодня у меня не получается думать. Это так странно. В голове только какие-то туманные пятна там, где должны быть воспоминания... не могу ничего вспомнить.  
  
— Пока не важно. Ой, погоди. — Зак вскочил с кровати и вышел из комнаты. Крис услышал, как щелкнул выключатель, свет из ванной полился в коридор. — Окей, все чисто.  
  
Крис скатился с кровати, чувствуя, как внутри бурлит больше энергии, чем было за недели. Или за месяцы. Он побрел в ванную, все еще нетвердо держась на ногах.  
  
— Ты проверил ее для меня?  
  
— Я забыл про это вчера. — Зак критически оглядел ванную. — По крайней мере сейчас в ней безопасно принимать душ. У тебя есть чистые полотенца?  
  
— Честно говоря, понятия не имею.  
  
— Я отправлю эти в стирку. — Зак собрал кучу мокрых полотенец с пола. — В худшем случае воспользуешься чистой футболкой или еще чем, чтобы вытереться...  
  
— Ты убирался? — Крис выглянул из дверного проема в гостиную. — Ты убирался.  
  
Зак уже прошел мимо, открыв дверь в прачечную и начал выкладывать простыни из стиральной машины в сушилку, на их место поместив полотенца.  
— Мне нужно было чем-то заняться. Ты появился вчера и впал в кому, а мне пришлось сжигать нервную энергию до полуночи. Возможно, я до сих пор не все сжег.  
  
Крис положил ладонь Заку на спину, между лопаток. Зак подпрыгнул и обернулся.  
  
— Ай, прости. Я провел вчера весь вечер, пытаясь до тебя не дотронуться.  
  
Его глаза рассеянно следили за выражением его лица.  
  
Крис наклонился к Заку и притянул его ближе.  
  
— Спокойно. — Руки Зака медленно обняли его и сжимали все сильнее, пока прикосновение не превратилось в очень крепкое объятие. Крис терпел, пока не почувствовал, как Зак успокаивается.  
  
_«Это игра, в которую ты можешь выиграть и выиграешь»._  
  
Крис вздрогнул и отпрянул. Он не хотел, чтобы Зак прикасался к нему, когда у него в голове звучит этот голос.  
  
— Я... отлучусь на несколько минут, ладно?  
  
Зак смотрел на него с немым вопросом, пока Крис не скрылся за дверью.


	4. Поддержка.

Зак как раз положил телефон обратно в карман, когда Крис, зевая, вошел в гостиную.  
  
— Извини, я долго отсутствовал?  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
— Не извиняйся, еще немного сна тебе пошло на пользу. Около двух часов. Я заходил к тебе... ничего не снилось?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Крису пришло в голову, что Заку тоже не помешало бы поспать. Он выглядел нервным, а под глазами залегли круги.  
  
— Кому ты звонил?  
  
Зак окинул его взглядом.  
  
— О, ты нашел чистые... хм... почти чистые... брюки.  
  
Крис посмотрел на пятна на своих выцветших джинсах.  
— Мне кажется, нормальные. Это все из-за цвета, такой оттенок, что на нем все видно.  
  
— Это точно. — Зак приподнял бровь. — Я так и вижу заголовки: «Человек, продержавшийся год без сна и еды, умер, подхватив грибок из-за грязных джинсов».  
  
Крис поднял голову.  
  
— Ты слишком много переживаешь из-за моего веса.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него серьезно, встал и подошел вплотную.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — Развернув Криса за плечи, он отвел его в ванную, поставив лицом к зеркалу, оставаясь позади. — Взгляни на себя.  
  
И Крис взглянул. Он и вправду выглядел худым, грудь казалась впалой... но что тревожило гораздо больше, так это то, какими старыми стали его глаза.  
Зак держал его так крепко, что мог оставить синяки.  
  
— Я вижу каждый твой позвонок, Крис. Посмотри на это, — он провел пальцами по правой ключице до самого плеча, где кости соединялись в тугой, твердый узел, обычно спрятанный под покрывающими его мышцами. — Чего ты пытался добиться? Хотел убить себя?  
  
Крис попытался вспомнить, как до такого дошло. Он даже не думал, что это смертельно опасно.  
  
Зак на секунду закрыл глаза, сжав челюсти, а затем вдруг заорал:  
— О ЧЕМ ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ДУМАЛ?!  
  
Крис подпрыгнул, чувствуя болезненный удар адреналина, вырвавший рваный выдох из горла... Он отскочил от Зака, забившись в угол ванной, прислонившись к стенке душа.  
  
Зак смотрел на него секунду, затем оперся на умывальник, сжимая фаянс так сильно, что захрустели костяшки.  
— Я не... я не хочу... боже, Крис. Почему ты мне не сказал? Почему ты мне НЕ СКАЗАЛ? — Зак с отчаяньем посмотрел Крису в глаза.  
  
  
Крис заставил дыхание успокоиться и тоже посмотрел на него.  
— Зак, я скажу только один раз. Не делай так больше. Или я попрошу тебя уйти... а я очень не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Зак соскользнул на пол и скрючился рядом с умывальником. Крис тоже опустился на пол, подобрал под себя ноги и расслабился. Они долго сидели так в молчании, каждый в своем углу ванной, справляясь с тем, что испытывали. В пустом помещении было легко услышать звуки дыхания... Крис все еще резко выдыхал из-за пережитой паники, а у Зака перед каждым вдохом случалась заминка, словно он боролся за каждый из них.  
  
— Зак...  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Я все понимаю. — Крис покрутил шеей, пытаясь вернуть ощущение собственного тела. Чистого, отдохнувшего. Почему я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке? Кожа казалась плохо скроенным костюмом, и сознание все еще порывалось убраться куда-нибудь подальше, туда, в облачное небо, где оно кружило так долго. Оставаться на планете Земля было непросто. — С кем ты говорил по телефону?  
  
— А, это. Я сделал заказ в китайском ресторане.  
  
— На Девятой?  
  
— Шин-миу доставка работает круглые сутки. За что люблю ЛА, — Зак глянул на Криса. — У тебя в доме шаром покати.  
  
Крис задумался, а голоден ли он. Разум задал вопрос желудку и ждал ответа... через несколько секунд ответ пришел, смутный и неокончательный.  
  
— Кажется, я забыл, на что похож голод. Это случается иногда с... ну, не знаю.  
  
— С голодающими? Анорексичными людьми? С заключенными концентрационных лагерей?  
  
— Зак.  
  
— Ну, прости, прости. Просто... на тебя смотреть больно. Я... — Зак резко прижал ладонь к глазам.  
  
Крис некоторое время изучал его.  
  
— Я не пытался уморить себя. Скорее, я пытался выжить. Просто я не слишком хорошо с этим справлялся. — Чем больше он говорил, тем легче становилось находить нужные слова. Мозг тренировался.  
  
Зак продолжал крепко вжимать пальцы в веки. После короткой паузы он прошептал:  
— Это все потому что я сказал тебе не говорить о случившемся?  
  
— О, слушай, ну, серьезно, все из-за этого? — Зак молчал и не двигался, пытаясь справиться с собой... Только слегка дрожащие плечи выдавали, что творится у него внутри. Крис вздохнул. — Зак. Ты сказал мне, что этого не было. Я очень хотел, чтобы ты был прав. Ты сказал не говорить об этом... поверь, друг, это последняя вещь, о которой мне хотелось бы поговорить. Не было такого момента, чтобы я вдруг подумал: «А не дать ли мне пресс-конференцию на эту тему, ах, нет, Зак же мне запретил». Слушай, мы оба были полными идиотами, что молчали, но клянусь тебе, это решение было взаимным.  
Зак посмотрел на Криса, в его глазах блестела влага.  
  
— Я тебя бросил. Я три месяца злился на тебя и... когда ты пропал с радаров, я просто оставил все, как есть.  
  
Крис опустил голову.  
— Честно говоря, я не понимаю, почему ты вообще ждал три месяца.  
  
— Ты был моим другом.

  
— Зак, это тяжело произнести, но... я изнасиловал тебя. То есть, это то, что произошло на самом деле. Перед сотнями людей... Я был перепуган до смерти, и это не было по моей воле, но от этого смысл того, что я сделал с тобой, не меняется.  
  
Крис слышал, как Зак передвинулся, но не решился поднять взгляд.  
  
— Крис? Ты действительно думаешь, что сделал это?  
  
— Произошедшее, не назовешь иначе.  
  
В двери позвонили. Крис вскинул голову и встретится взглядом с Заком, исполненным чувства, которое он не мог назвать. Это было немного похоже на дежавю, как тогда, на конференции год назад, когда он видел похожие эмоции в глазах друга и не мог найти им названия.  
Зак поднялся с пола.  
  
— Я заберу заказ, а ты... расслабься.  
  
Он исчез.  
  
Крис сидел на полу ванной и моргал, мысленно пробегая снова и снова по словам, сказанным Заком. Что ж, он действительно думал, что произошло именно то, что он назвал. А как иначе это можно описать? Он прекрасно знал, что это было. Не задумываясь, он начал проговаривать в голове строчку Эрика из роли Неро: «Не говори мне, что этого не было, я видел все собственными глазами!» Крис сдержал смех. Он слышал приглушенный разговор в гостиной, а затем... неожиданно почувствовал знакомый аромат... Крис почувствовал, как сжался желудок, и теперь точно не было ошибки — он был голоден. Он попытался подняться на ноги, ставшие неожиданно слабыми и нетвердыми, но через несколько попыток сдался. «Ну хоть бы раз вышло так, как я хочу». Он расслабился.  
  
Зак появился в дверях через пару минут, держа в руках... чистую футболку. Крис сдержал стон разочарования, что это не Чоу мейн, не китайская лапша. Зак шагнул внутрь и протянул руку Крису, который взял ее и наконец встал на ноги. Зак положил футболку на умывальник.  
  
— Пора возвращаться в мир живых, приятель. — Он снова посмотрел на Криса странным взглядом и слегка улыбнулся. — Еда готова, приходи, как захочешь. — И он вышел. Крис стянул через голову футболку и снова посмотрел в зеркало. И вправду страшноватое зрелище.  
  
Когда Крис вышел в гостиную, то не смог сдержать смеха. Кофейный столик представлял собой рекламную стойку презентации блюд местной кухни. Каждый его дюйм был заставлен разнообразной едой.  
  
— Ты что, все меню заказал?  
  
Зак, пытаясь открыть картонную упаковку, фыркнул.  
  
— Я подумал, этого хватит на пару дней. Китайскую еду можно разогревать. Но, возможно, ты захочешь съесть это сейчас, — он показал на маленький белый контейнер в углу столика.  
  
Крис взял его и поднял крышку... внутри оказалась запеченная свинина в чесночном соусе.  
  
— Зак?  
  
— А?  
  
— Женись на мне.  
  
Зак улыбнулся.  
  
— Попозже. Сейчас ешь.  
  
Крис уселся рядом с Заком и приступил к еде. Несколько минут все его внимание занимало содержимое контейнера, но оказалось, что в желудок смогло уместиться совсем немного, прежде чем он начал возмущаться, и Крису пришлось притормозить, откинувшись на футоне, который показался странно неровным. Крис посмотрел на матрас. Зак, очевидно, попытался выровнять его и накрыл сверху чистым покрывалом. Крис провел ладонью по ткани, чувствуя боль в руке. Он привык пробегать по шесть миль три раза в неделю. В одной из комнат в прихожей у него стоял силовой тренажер, а на заднем дворе валялся баскетбольный мяч — наверное, спущенный, — и ждало кольцо. Крису пришла в голову мысль, что ему хочется вернуть все эти вещи в свою жизнь. Он хотел получить обратно свое тело.  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака, который быстро уплетал содержимое контейнера — что-то под коричневым соусом. Волосы Зака, все еще немытые, уже стояли вертикально от того, что он часто пробегал по ним пятерней. У него была такая привычка, когда он нервничал. Парикмахеры на съемках чуть ли не связывали Заку руки за спиной, пока он играл Спока. Его волосы должны были быть абсолютно неприкосновенными в этой роли, а каждый раз, как Зак напрягался, можно было заметить как дергались его руки, отчаянно требуя устроить беспорядок в идеальной стрижке под горшок.  
  
— Ты скажешь, что по-твоему тогда произошло? — спросил Крис.  
  
Зак поднял взгляд.  
  
— Хм. Я забыл про напитки.  
  
Крис на секунду задумался, проверяя верность собственного вывода. _Привет, Способность Мыслить, я по тебе скучал._  
  
— Избегаешь ответа.  
  
Зак заерзал, и Крис понял, что попал в точку.  
  
— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, пока ты ешь.  
  
— Ерунда. Кроме того, похоже, что мой желудок размером с горошину. Мне нужно сделать перерыв. Вот давай и сделаем.  
  
Он отставил пустой контейнер и передвинулся назад, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Ты начал что-то говорить в ванной и остановился. Почему?  
  
Зак вздохнул, положил палочки на стол и тоже пересел глубже.  
  
— Как-то я разговаривал с Кристен...  
  
— Опять увиливаешь?  
  
— Нет, это имеет отношение к теме. Мы говорили об изнасилованиях. — Зак глянул на Криса и поджал под себя ноги.  
  
— Она сказала, что половина... ну, большинство... знакомых ей женщин сталкивались с сексуальным насилием. Начиная от обжимающих их в лифте незнакомцев до воспоминаний о насилии, пережитом в детстве. У Крис тоже была история... но я запомнил одну вещь — ей было очень некомфортно со словом изнасилование. Она сказала, что неправильно, что одно единственное слово используют для всех случаев: от свидания под давлением, когда получено согласие, но очень... сомнительное, до жестокого изнасилования в темном переулке, после которого тебя бросают истекать кровью до смерти.  
  
Крис никогда не задумывался об этом. Правила для нормального мужчины очень просты: нет значит нет, пьяное «да» значит «нет», и любой, кто игнорирует эти правила, просто козел и заслуживает отсидки.  
  
— Зак, не знаю, это просто вопрос семантики.  
  
На губах Зака появилась кривая усмешка.  
  
— Семантика имеет значение, Крис. Изнасилование очень нагруженный термин. И он без сомнения на месте, когда его используют в случаях, если человек сказал «нет», но добавляет определенную сложность в ситуации, как наша, когда... пытаешься говорить о случившемся без эмоций.  
  
— Ну, ладно, если мы назовем это... как... приставание? Ну и какая разница по сути? Имеет значение только то, что ты этого не хотел.  
  
Зак слегка покраснел.  
— Вот тут и начинаются трудности.  
  
Крис уставился на него.  
— Трудности? В каком смысле?  
  
Зак посмотрел вверх, борясь с собой.  
— Крис, ты никогда не задавался вопросом, почему я вообще тебя не остановил?  
  
Крис задумался.  
— Честно сказать, нет, я никогда... я, наверное, был слишком испуган, чтобы задумываться. А ты мог? В смысле, так, чтобы не ставить публику в известность?  
  
Зак приподнял бровь.  
— Да запросто. Мне нужно было только придумать подходящее извинение... сказать, что ты странно себя ведешь, что было правдой... и переставить стул на другой конец стола.  
  
У Криса от лица отхлынула кровь.  
— Какое счастье, что ты этого не сделал. Мне, возможно, пришлось бы пересесть вместе с тобой.  
  
Зак взял его за руку.  
— Не думай об этом. Просто слушай. Если даже я не мог бы это остановить полностью... я мог бы... все усложнить для тебя.  
  
Крис кивнул, не в состоянии полностью избавиться от картинки, возникшей в мозгу, рисующей, что могло бы случиться, если бы Зак решил тогда — как он сказал — все усложнить.  
  
— Крис, на скольких панелях ты был?  
  
Он задумался.  
— Включая пресс-конференции?  
  
— Конечно. Что-то длинное и скучное с повторяющимися вопросами в зале, набитом зрителями, и со столом, накрытым скатертью.  
  
— Черт, даже так? Ну, раз двадцать, наверное.  
  
— Похоже на то. А теперь посмотрим. Я был на панелях, связанных с «Героями» и со «Стар Треком»... то есть на десяток больше. Вот сколько у меня на счету. А теперь, — Зак прокашлялся, — скажи, Крис, насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь?  
  
Крис прищурился, пытаясь понять, к чему Зак ведет, и уронил челюсть.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него со значением.  
  
— Ой-ой. Да ладно... ты же не хочешь сказать... Я тебе не верю.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как залился краской.  
  
— Насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь? — мягко переспросил Зак.  
  
Крис подумал, что знает, что Зак хочет сказать. При всех известных куинтовских такте и хладнокровии, если у коллег по касту или в команде происходило что-то пикантное, Зак волшебным образом оказывался в курсе всех деталей. Он никогда не был с этим связан напрямую, но оказывался слишком близко к эпицентру действия, чтобы это не учитывать. В компании постоянно поддразнивающих друг друга актеров Зак был единственным в комнате, кто одной фразой мог заставить всех смутиться, вытащив наружу какие-то их слишком интимные ощущения. Иногда хватало одной брови, поднятой в нужный момент. Вся компания начинала нервно хихикать, и каждый думал об одном и том же, и никто понятия не имел, как Заку удавалось этого добиться. Крису иногда казалось, что Зак откуда-то в курсе сексуальной жизни каждой женщины на съемках, но возможно, ему и о Крисе было что рассказать... Крис помнил, как однажды повернулся к Заку после очередного интервью, полного двусмысленностей, и сказал: «Ну ты даешь. Не дай бог застрять с тобой в одном лифте. Ты настоящая похотливая скотина под маской полной невинности». Зак только улыбнулся.  
И еще Крис вспомнил, что стоило Заку начать скучать, как он запросто мог заставить всех в комнате умирать от смущения.  
  
Крис уставился в никуда.

  
— Зак. Теперь у меня в голове столько картинок с тобой и Майло, что мне хочется срочно полежать в отбеливателе.  
  
Зак моргнул.  
  
— Не иди туда, куда тебя не просят идти, окей? Но... отвечая на твой почти заданный вопрос, да. Всякие извращенные вещи случаются на панелях постоянно. Ничего такого, что было в Атланте, правда, но достаточно серьезно. Вообще-то, этим особенно славятся женщины.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
Зак закашлялся.  
— Им достается гораздо меньше вопросов, чем парням.  
  
Крис попытался собрать мысли в кучку и игнорировать поток картинок в голове.  
  
— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что подумал, что я просто.... что? Заскучал? И немного сильнее перегнул палку, чем... твои обычные соседи?  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что подумал, что ты скотина, но происходящее не настолько шокировало меня, как то, что в это время происходило с тобой.  
  
Крис пару секунд обдумывал сказанное.  
— И все же это мало похоже на добровольное согласие.  
  
— Что касается этого... — Зак снова покраснел.  
  
— Что? Ну скажи наконец.  
  
— Ну, ладно. — Зак поерзал, запустил руку в волосы, которые уже стояли как иглы у ежика. — Понимаешь, я... я очень на тебя рассердился, потому что... черт. Крис, я подумал, что ты пользуешься тем, что... у меня... к тебе определенные чувства.  
  
Крис моргнул.  
— Определенные чувства. В смысле старые добрые чувства?  
  
Зак уставился на него.  
— Ты специально стараешься сделать это тяжелее?  
  
— Нет, честно. Зак, мой мозг начал работать... сегодня утром. Вчера я впервые разговаривал с кем-то за целую вечность. Мое тело неживое, и кажется, я сейчас опять засну, и нет, я не пытаюсь усложнить ситуацию, но даже в лучшие мои дни я не умел читать твои мысли. Ты хочешь сказать, что я тебе нравился?  
  
Зак помолчал.  
— Прости. Я хочу сказать, что ты... что ты мне, — он глубоко вдохнул, — больше чем просто нравился.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как дыхание застряло в груди, и он тихо выдавил:  
— Ой.  
  
Сразу все сегодняшние нечитаемые взгляды Зака обрели смысл. Как и взгляды, что он ловил от Зака год назад.  
  
— О, боже-боже-боже. — Ему в голову пришла мысль и он посмотрел Заку в глаза. — Зак, я бы никогда... ты понимаешь, я никогда бы так не поступил. Не стал бы заигрывать с тобой вот так. Я не знал.  
  
— Теперь я в курсе. В Атланте... я подумал, что ты поступаешь... жестоко, но в то же время... — Зак закрыл глаза, откидываясь назад, и пробормотал. — Я вспоминал о случившемся каждый божий день, думая о тебе. Мечтая о тебе. Это не было совсем уж неприятным воспоминанием. Я бы низачто тебе в этом не признался, потому что думал, что ты манипулятивная сволочь, и потому что я хотел наказать тебя, но... — он посмотрел на Криса. — Не забывай, что я не должен был чувствовать ответственность за все это. Даже зная, что мог бы тебя остановить. — Он помолчал. — Крис, ты даже представить не можешь, что было со мной в тот день, когда я узнал о снайпере. А потом — прийти сюда и увидеть тебя — одна кожа да кости... мне казалось, что меня ножом пырнули.  
  
Зак снова прижал ладонь к глазам, удерживая слезы.  
  
Крис почувствовал сильную очищающую боль в груди... однако. Он потянулся и дотронулся до плеча Зака.  
  
— Послушай, послушай, ты не становишься в чем-то виноватым только из-за того, что испытывал тогда ко мне чувства.  
  
— Знаю. — Зак убрал руку, две слезы все-таки скатились. Он посмотрел на Криса. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял кое-что. Послушай меня внимательно. Ты слушаешь?  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Зак осторожно взял в руки обе ладони Криса и посмотрел внимательно ему в глаза.  
  
— Крис, то, что мне пришлось пережить — секс под давлением при сомнительном согласии. Даже меньше этого, честно. Это было не смешно, и я потерял друга, но после этой истории у меня не было кошмаров. А вот ты... Это тебя поимели в подворотне и оставили истекать кровью. Тебя изнасиловали гораздо сильнее, чем меня. С тобой произошло именно это. Теперь понимаешь?  
Крис сморгнул слезы из глаз. Он смотрел на Зака не отрываясь, пока картинка не пошла волнами и стала ни на что не похожа, оставив только отдельные узнаваемые намеки... темно-карие глаза... линия бровей... беспокойство... волнение... сочувствие... любовь. Он не знал, как ответить на то, что Зак только что сказал ему, и не был уверен, что все действительно понял. Но он и вправду ощущал связь с упомянутым образом — он чувствовал себя порванным и истекающим кровью. И он каким-то образам чувствовал, что Зак понимает, что случилось с ним, лучше чем он сам, и эта мысль приносила успокоение, потому что это значило, что Зак знает, что с этим делать.  
  
Но Зак просто продолжал смотреть Крису в глаза, словно он израсходовал весь запас сил на эту речь. Крис поймал себя на том, что рассматривает губы Зака, и вспомнил кое-что давно забытое.  
  
Крис открыл рот, не уверенный на сто процентов в том, что хочет сказать.  
  
— В тот день, когда все закончилось, я мечтал только об одном — поцеловать тебя снова. Я не вспоминал об этом до сегодняшнего дня. У меня начались кошмары, и все утонуло в темноте...на месяцы, сплошная темнота. Теперь я снова вижу. И я все еще хочу поцеловать тебя.  
  
Зак сглотнул ком в горле, в его глазах появился огонь, который Крис почувствовал почти физически.  
— Прости, я не верю в то, что сейчас услышал.  
  
— Прекращай думать. Ты здесь, я здесь, и мы оба пережили тот день и весь предыдущий год. Мне все равно, у кого из нас чувства возникли раньше, и мне плевать, что ты парень, этим утром меня не интересует ничего, кроме одной вещи. Я смотрел на тебя в моей постели, рядом со мной, и чувствовал счастье... и я даже не понимал, что происходит, до этого момента. — Крис начал смеяться. — У тебя соус на подбородке, а я так и не почистил зубы, и, держу пари, у меня из носа течет от слез, а у тебя немытые волосы, а еще у обоих щетина, так поцарапаться можно, но, Зак, я хочу только одного — поцеловать тебя. Скажи мне, прошу тебя, что мне можно.  
  
Зак прикрыл глаза.  
— Самое ужасное предложение, которое я слышал. — Он помедлил и улыбнулся, — Принимается.  
  
Крис наклонился вперед, притягивая к себе голову Зака, едва коснувшись его губ, пробуя...Он чувствовал, как челюсть Зака немного расслабилась, губы открылись, и он двинулся вперед, по прежнему едва прижимаясь губами, ощущая их текстуру и мягкость. Он коснулся его губ в третий раз, все еще осторожно, не разрывая контакт полностью, дразня... и тут Зак громко застонал и обхватив Криса за голову притянул ближе, прижал к себе, и вдруг оказалось, что они целуются по-настоящему, и жар от их губ распространился по всему телу, посылая мурашки по спине Криса. Его сердце бешено билось, и он чувствовал, что ощущает ответное биение под кончиками пальцев. Рот Зака был твердым, крупным и теплым, язык сильным, но под контролем, и Крис на секунду представил, на что может быть похоже почувствовать его на своем теле. Он оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, вцепившись в рубашку Зака, отталкивая и притягивая одновременно. Затем уткнулся лбом Заку в шею.  
  
Зак ослабил хватку в волосах Криса и начал мягко их поглаживать.  
  
— Шшш, спокойнее. — Он откинул голову и снова поймал губы Криса в мягкий, быстрый поцелуй. — У тебя вкус чеснока.  
  
Крис улыбнулся.  
  
— Это плохо?  
  
— Я итальянец, это не может быть плохо. У меня все еще соус на подбородке?  
  
— Да, — Крис стер след большим пальцем. — И волосы стоят дыбом. Ты не хочешь принять душ?  
  
— Мне бы и правда не помешало, — Пальцы Зака слегка потянули Криса за волосы, и он промурлыкал: — Но на на матрасе так удобно.  
  
Внезапно все, о чем Крис мог думать — это секс. Зак всегда влиял на людей подобным образом.  
  
— Может быть, я тоже приму душ... с тобой.  
  
Зак откинул голову и окинул Криса оценивающим взглядом. Его зрачки все еще были расширены от желания, но выражение было оценивающим.  
  
— Нет, ты через пару минут выключишься. Крис.... когда у тебя в последний раз был...  
  
— Что, секс? — Крис улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. — Год и четыре дня. Не считая того раза, когда я дрочил другу перед сотнями зрителей.  
  
У Зака широко открылись глаза.  
  
— Ты с тех пор не занимался сексом?  
  
— Зак, каждый раз, когда кто-то ко мне прикасался, я начинал... вспоминать. Слышать голоса. Я сдался через месяц. И где-то в это же время я перестал спать, а потом... вот. Все, включая секс, потеряло значение.  
  
Зак не отрывал от него взгляда. Наконец он принял какое-то решение.  
  
— Ладно, вставай и пошли со мной.  
  
Он встал сам, помог Крису подняться на ноги и, крепко взяв его за руку, отвел в спальню.  
  
— А что с едой? — Крис позволил себя увести.  
  
— Ничего с ней не случится.  
  
Зак провел Криса через дверной проем и снова поцеловал, его язык так ловко орудовал в его рту, что у Криса ослабели колени, он чуть не упал. Зак отстранился и посмотрел на него таким голодным взглядом, что у Криса опять подогнулись ноги.  
  
— Зак, не уверен, что у меня хватит сил... на все.  
  
Зак скользнул ладонями вверх по ребрам Криса, чтобы стянуть футболку, пока Крис не был вынужден поднять руки, позволяя довести действие до конца.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Тебе ничего не придется делать, просто лежи и сосредоточься на мне.  
  
— На тебе?  
  
Зак кивнул.

— Тебе придется заняться визуализацией. — Он снова начал целовать его вдоль линии челюсти, слегка прикусывая кожу, спустился по шее, коснулся уха и прошептал тихим низким голосом: — Пока я буду касаться тебя губами... зубами... и языком.  
  
Крис издал звук, очень напоминающий поскуливание. Руки Зака расстегнули его джинсы, стянули вниз, а затем спустили трусы... Крис чувствовал, как прохладный воздух касается тела, а рисунок, оставляемый прикосновениями Зака к его коже, казался теплыми вспышками в океане прохлады вокруг.  
  
— Ложись.  
  
На кровати были постелены чистые простыни, Крис ощутил их мягкость. Его уносило куда-то, он не чувствовал твердой почвы под собой, он парил...  
  
— Крис? Не исчезай. Вернись.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как его почти физически тянут обратно туда, откуда он вышел — обратно в тело.  
  
— Боже... прости.  
  
Зак лежал с ним рядом, все еще полностью одетый, и касался лица Криса.  
  
— Ты теряешь связь с реальностью. Пожалуйста, держи глаза открытыми, хорошо? Смотри на меня. Смотри мне в глаза.  
  
Крис поймал его взгляд, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Рука Зака гладила его грудь, шею, руки — очень мягко...  
  
— Ты уже давно пытался покинуть свое тело, я хочу, чтобы оно снова стало твоим. Ощущай, что я делаю с тобой. Ты чувствуешь?  
  
— Да, я чувствую, — прошептал Крис. — Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
  
Зак сел, стянул рубашку через голову, откинув в сторону, потом расстегнул брюки и отшвырнул прямо на рубашку, затем привстал на колени, представ перед Крисом полностью обнаженным, с кожей, блестящей от пота. Крис жадно изучал его тело взглядом, отметив, что у Зака стоит, и что на его груди не меньше волос, чем на голове. Зак наклонился вперед и снова начал касаться тела Криса, словно вылепливая его пальцами заново. Каждое прикосновение заставляло Криса осознавать новую часть собственного тела. Забытые руки, забытые ноги, забытые ступни... все возвращалось к нему...  
  
— Зак, я могу опять услышать голоса, и если это случится...  
  
Зак замер и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Ты слышал их раньше, перед тем, как принял душ? Когда убежал в ванную?  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
— Если они снова появятся, просто скажи мне, что они говорят, но позволь мне продолжать тебя касаться. Они не контролирую тебя, Крис.  
Зак наклонился и коснулся солнечного сплетения Криса губами, языком.... Крис задохнулся, чувствуя как дрожат и дергаются мускулы.  
  
— Просто осознавай, что происходит с твоим телом. Я все еще чувствую стержень в тебе... под этим ужасом ты все еще здесь.  
  
Он мягко провел языком по каждому ребру, спускаясь вниз. Оторвавшись на секунду, он взял Криса за руки.  
  
— Положи их на грудь и на живот, так ты будешь чувствовать свое дыхание. Ты чувствуешь?  
  
Крис кивнул, ощущая как сильно вздымаются и опадают ребра, пока Зак целует его подвздошную кость.Подъемы и падения ускорились. Зак ухватил Криса за бедра, повернув так, чтобы было удобно... словно устанавливая мишень, прежде чем выпустить стрелу. Затем Зак наклонился и просто горячо выдохнул на эрегированный член. Крис увидел, как его член поднялся еще немного. Зак улыбнулся.  
  
— Это... — он скользнул по нему языком, — просто прекрасно.  
  
Крис вскрикнул, пытаясь заставить себя не закрывать глаза.  
  
Зак медленно скользнул вверх, чтобы лечь с ним рядом и снова поцеловать. Крис прильнул к нему на мгновение, зажмурившись, но снова открыл глаза, когда Зак оставил его рот в покое. Зак посмотрел на него и сказал:  
  
— Некоторое время я побуду там... — Крис слегка застонал... — Но если что-то случится, если вернутся воспоминания, просто скажи мое имя. Мы не обязаны доходить до конца.  
  
Крис сжал волосы Зака и притянул его в жестокий поцелуй, засасывая язык Зака изо всех сил.  
  
— Зак, — выдохнул он, оторвавшись, — продолжай и не останавливайся, ради бога.  
  
Зак удивленно рассмеялся, и Крис тоже начал смеяться, пока Зак не нырнул обратно вниз и не опустился ртом на член, пососав. Крис глубоко застонал, ощущая каждый дюйм своего тела. Мускулы на спине напряглись... Зак начал двигать головой вверх и вниз, его сильный язык дразнил и гладил член Криса с неоспоримой, непристойной опытностью. Крис чувствовал, как приближается к оргазму с крышесносной скоростью, не откладывая, каждый его нерв был в огне от удовольствия и жажды развязки... Зак положил пальцы на основание члена и сжал его... увеличил скорость, продолжая сосать, и Крис беспомощно наблюдал, как двигаются мускулы щек Зака и его горла, как он сглатывает, словно пьет, грациозно и властно в наполняющей комнату дымке... Крис откинул голову назад, наконец закрывая глаза, и закричал. Его бедра словно сами по себе оторвались от кровати, чтобы встретить этот божественный рот, содрогаясь в освобождении... содрогаясь... так сладко...  
  
Он упал на кровать, все еще ощущая губы Зака вокруг пульсирующего после оргазма члена, затем его коснулся прохладный воздух. В следующую секунду, когда Зак стал вылизывать его, словно кот, Крис задохнулся.  
  
— Стой, я не могу... о господи. Прекрати, стой...  
  
Зак еще раз поцеловал его там и скользнул вверх, чтобы коснуться губами шеи.  
  
Он немного дрожал, и, когда заговорил, Крис понял, что это от смеха.  
  
— Я не подумал,что ты будешь так громко кричать... или закрыл бы окна.  
  
— О, блядь! — Крис закрыл глаза и слабо рассмеялся. — К черту. Нахуй соседей. И запах китайской еды тоже переживут.  
  
Он притянул Зака ближе и глубоко поцеловал.  
  
В глазах Зака плескались эмоции, которым теперь Крис с облегчением мог дать название... желание, любопытство, удовлетворение... и беспокойство.  
  
— Черт, и правда, нужно убрать еду...  
  
Крис уронил голову обратно на подушку, чувствуя, словно может погрузиться в кровать как минимум на фут глубже. Тело казалось удивительно безвольным.  
— Займись. А еще ты хотел в душ. А я пока тут умру.  
  
Зак откинул промокшие волосы со лба Криса.  
  
— А тебя можно оставить одного? Никаких снов.  
  
— Не думаю, что смогу видеть сны, даже если я...  
  
Крис заснул до того, как закончил предложение.  
  


  
Зак вышел из душа, торопливо отжав воду из волос руками и открыл дверь, чтобы вытащить чистое полотенце из сушилки. Он посмотрел в зеркало, вытираясь, и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Его глаза казались больными, а тени под ними стали почти фиолетовыми.  
  
 _Тяжелая ночка, да? Похоже, кому-то тут тоже не мешает поспать..._  
  
От одной мысли по телу прокатилась волна усталости, такая сильная, как будто его переехало катком. Он облокотился на раковину, уронив голову, ожидая пока все пройдет... и вернулся в спальню. Окинув Криса взглядом, он отметил, как шумно тот спит, и свалился в кровать рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на мокрые волосы. Поцеловал Криса сзади в шею, он обнял его одной рукой и прошептал:  
  
— Никаких снов.  
  
Спустя некоторое время в комнате стало слышно гармоничное похрапывание двух спящих людей.


	5. Отправление.

Зака разбудил какой-то звук. Сперва его было еле слышно. Зак открыл глаза, слепо оглядываясь в поисках источника и не находя его, поднял голову. Звук становился все громче. Крис тоже открыл глаза, сонно моргнул и посмотрел на Зака.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Зак уставился на Криса, затем посмотрел вокруг и снова перевел на него взгляд. Звук стал немного громче.  
  
Крис выглядел удивленным.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Зак приподнялся на локте и попытался обнаружить источник беспокойства, время от времени посматривая на Криса. Звук все рос и рос, и чем сильнее он становился, тем шире становились глаза у Зака.  
  
Крис положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
— Зак. У тебя глаза, как блюдца, ты чего?  
  
— Крис, ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ЗВУК? — ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы его было слышно через глушащее все гудение.  
  
Крис моргнул и рассмеялся.  
  
— Ах, это... Третье поколение Версаче-Ринг.  
  
Зак смотрел непонимающе.  
  
— ЭТО МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН! — прокричал Крис и снова начал смеяться, глядя на выражение лица Зака.  
  
Заку было совсем невесело.  
  
— ПОЧЕМУ У ТВОЕГО ТЕЛЕФОНА ТАКОЙ ЗВУК?  
  
— ПОТОМУ ЧТО! — Крис набрал воздуха. — ОН ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ ПРИЯТНЫМ И УСПОКАИВАЮЩИМ!  
  
— ОН НЕ ПРИЯТНЫЙ И НЕ УСПОКАИВАЮЩИЙ, ОН ГНУСНЫЙ И ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ! — прокричал Зак, все еще мотая головой в поисках телефона, готовый его уничтожить, если найдет. Гудение стало уже болезненно громким. — ВЫКЛЮЧИ ЕГО!  
  
Гудение поднялось до оглушительного и прекратилось с мягким щелчком.  
Зак упал на кровать.  
  
— Ааааааааааа! Плохой телефон! Плохой!  
  
— Не получит печеньку, — успокаивающе согласился Крис.  
  
— Вообще ничего не получит, — слабо согласился Зак.  
  
— Ну, прости, друг, — улыбнулся Крис, засмеявшись. — Наверное мы сдвинули установки громкости, и получилось значительно громче, чем должно быть.  
  
— Нужно было дождаться, пока я оглохну? Мог бы и ответить.  
  
— Слишком поздно. — Крис перевернулся. — И, к тому же, если это важно, они оставят сообщение.  
  
Словно отвечая на его слова, раздался низкий перезвон. Крис снова повернулся к Заку и объявил:  
  
— Сообщение!  
  
В предвечернем свете его глаза мерцали, кожа казалась не такой жирной, как накануне, и даже будто ярче. Он опять выглядел молодым — почти.  
Зак покосился на него.  
  
— Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше.  
  
Крис потянулся, запустив пальцы в закову гриву, притягивая его в поцелуй.  
  
— И кто в этом виноват?

  
— Надеюсь, что я. — Зак пытался притвориться, что он соглашается против воли, но не вышло. Было слишком легко заставить тело расслабиться, пока Крис целовал его губы и шею. Зак заметил, что Крису нравится дразнить его, касаясь губами почти неощутимо и потираясь щекой, словно кот, а не идти напролом. Зак привык быть более прямолинейным, но не мог не оценить разницу в подходе.  
  
Крис неожиданно застонал и откинулся обратно на кровать.  
  
— Но у меня все болит. И это тоже твоя вина.  
  
— Повторюсь, что надеюсь на это. Здесь? — Зак снова приподнялся и провел ладонью вдоль шеи Криса и по плечу. — Где болит?  
  
— Поцелуешь и пройдет? — Глаза Криса были закрыты, выражение лица было немного напряженным, но он все еще улыбался.  
  
Зак перекатился, чтобы оказаться над Крисом, удерживая свой вес на руках и ногах, но позволяя себе прижиматься к телу под ним наподобие теплого тяжелого одеяла, касаясь его бедер, груди, плечей...  
  
— Осторожно, малыш. Я реагировал и на меньшую провокацию, — он прижался к Крису твердеющим членом.  
  
Крис охнул и открыл глаза, наградив Зака опасным взглядом.  
— Кого ты тут назвал малышом?  
  
Зак засмеялся и наклонился ниже, мягко прикусив мочку Криса зубами, пробегая кончиком языка по изгибу его ушной раковины.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Мой Впечатляющий Гигант, — прошептал он. Крис вздрогнул потянулся к полотенцу, которое по-прежнему было обернуто вокруг бедер Зака, и потянул его... и тут же зашипел резко и неожиданно, и этот звук ничего общего не имел с удовольствием.  
  
Зак немедленно поднялся, нависая над Крисом.  
  
— Так больно?  
  
Крис моргнул, выглядя одновременно и испытывающим боль, и разочарованным.  
  
— Моя спина. Кажется, вчера я попробовал что-то незапланированное из йоги, когда ты... окей, не знаю, как описать словами. что ты делал, но я помню, что мои бедра оказались в шести дюймах над кроватью.  
  
Зак улыбнулся, падая на кровать рядом с Крисом с глухим звуком. Полотенце держалось на честном слове, но он не обращал на это внимание.  
  
— Это называется минет, Крис.  
  
— Неправда. Мне и раньше делали минет. То, что ты творил, больше было похоже, словно каждое нервное окончание в моем репродуктивном органе было с любовью обласкано двадцатью миллионами ртов языческих богов. — Крис потянулся на пробу и глянул на Зака. — И если не думать, что мне больно... это было фантастически.  
  
— Я вижу, к тебе вернулся дар речи, — сказал Зак и тут же залился краской. Он изучал веснушки на плече Криса, ведя по ним кончиками пальцев. Веснушки не изменились. Тон кожи под ними казался бледноватым, но немного солнца, немного упражнений, немного аккуратных растираний и пота... и снова она станет золотой, крайне целовательной плотью, какой была прежде. Не то что бы сейчас она не казалась привлекательной... Зак рассеянно обдумывал это, когда Крис протянул руку и приподнял его подбородок, заставив Зака посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты давно хотел это сделать, да? — на лице Криса была улыбка, но глаза казались серьезными.  
  
Зак уклончиво пожал плечами, позволяя телу говорить неправду, пока сам озвучивал словами совсем другое.  
  
— Вечность. И даже не могу сказать, как сильно.  
  
— Это было невероятно хорошо. Восхитительно. Крышесносно. — Глаза Криса были ярко синими, цвета новорожденной звезды.  
  
Зак снова неловко опустил взгляд, мечтая, чтобы румянец поскорее сошел с лица.  
  
Крис решил развить успех, явно наслаждаясь тем, как Зака все сильнее скручивает смущение.  
  
— Я серьезно,Зак, в твоих миндалинах что-то магическое.  
  
Зак покачал головой, поморщившись.  
  
Крис продолжал  
  
— Или это просто уникальный талант... Сколько я продержался, прежде чем ты выпил из меня всю жизнь? Три минуты? Падаю ниц перед мастером...  
  
— Грррр... Ненавижу тебя, — Зак сдался и уткнулся пылающим лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как грохочет сердце.  
  
Крис рассмеялся и нежно притянул Зака к себе ближе.  
  
— Нет, ты любишь меня. — он поцеловал его в лоб. — Скажи это?  
  
— Иди нахрен, — пробормотал Зак ему в плечо.  
  
Крис отодвинулся, удерживая в ладонях лицо Зака, заставляя посмотреть на себя снова.  
  
— Пожалуйста?  
  
Заку казалось, что сейчас сердце пробьет грудную клетку насквозь. Глядеть в глаза Крису было почти так же больно, как смотреть на солнце... опыт прошедшего года что-то изменил в этих глазах, убрав все наносное и искусственное, оставив только обнаженные, полностью открытые эмоции, отчего Зак чувствовал себя беспомощно уязвимым. Ему некуда было спрятаться, когда Крис смотрел на него вот так. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог прошептать:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Крис ответил, произнося каждое слово четко и аккуратно, продолжая смотреть на Зака этим болезненно незащищенным взглядом.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
В груди у Зака словно что-то взорвалось, так что пришлось судорожно хватать воздух. Крис продолжал неотрывно смотреть ему в глаза, и от этого горячего взгляда в глазах Зака появилась влага... наконец он зажмурился, но обжигающий жар охватил горло и грудь. Не справившись с собой, он уткнулся в плечо Криса и заплакал. Крис крепко обнимал его, бормоча что-то успокаивающее...  
  
— Тише, тише, Зак, все хорошо... я понимаю... я понимаю...  
  
Зак едва различал слова, позволяя эмоциям выходить наружу, пока слезы не иссякли.  
  
Крис поцеловал его в ухо.  
  
— Прошлой ночью ты мне снился. Каждый раз, как начинался кошмар, ты был рядом и говорил, что все хорошо. Ты вообще спал вчера?  
Зак вздохнул, тяжесть в груди отступила.  
  
— Не... долго. Это...  
  
— Должно быть, это вымотало тебя.  
  
Зак по-прежнему не поднимал головы, уткнувшись в теплое плечо, вдыхая запах кожи, вымотанный эмоционально и готовый признать что угодно.  
— Я был в ужасе. Я не имел ни малейшего представления, что делаю.  
  
Крис мягко сжал его в объятиях, почти укачивая.  
  
— Мне много месяцев не удавалось проспать целую ночь. Что бы ты ни делал, оно сработало.  
  
Зак вздохнул, ощущая, как уменьшается давление в шее и плечах... и, раз он уже здесь и начал расслабляться, он мягко прикусил кожу на шее Криса.  
Крис дернулся, хихикнув:  
  
— Оральная фиксация?  
  
— А ты еще не заметил?  
  
— Дай мне передышку, у меня все еще мозги наполовину не соображают. Кстати, о внимании, утром я заметил книжки, что ты читал...  
  
— Это дала Кристен. Я провел полночи за чтением, пытаясь разобраться, что же с тобой произошло, и что нужно сделать... чтобы вернуть тебя обратно. Книги оказались довольно полезны, может, ты захочешь посмотреть. — Зак глубоко вздохнул. — Я должен позвонить Крис... в смысле, другой Крис, прости.. она наверняка беспокоится за меня. Вчера мне было по-настоящему хреново.  
  
Зак почувствовал, что Крис кивает.  
  
— Конечно тебе было хреново. Ты же влюблен в меня по уши.  
  
— Иисусе! — Зак рассерженно отодвинулся, чуть не свалив при этом Криса с кровати.  
  
Крис принялся хохотать.  
  
— Не богохульствуй! Сколько эмоций! Минуту назад ты хотел меня трахнуть, затем рыдал у меня на плече, утром я проснулся от того, что ты на меня орешь... — Крис удрученно прикрыл глаза рукой. — Как на американских горках. Я не справляюсь!  
  
Зак потянулся к нему и принялся безжалостно щекотать.  
  
— Это ты меня таким делаешь! Заставляешь сходить с ума семнадцатью разными способами за двадцать четыре часа! — Крис начал извиваться, пытаясь отбиваться, и где-то в середине игры Зак почувствовал тепло от мысли, что у Криса достаточно сил на подобные развлечения... и то, что он на самом деле вовсе не сердится. Он удерживал Криса достаточно долго, чтобы поцеловать, затем скатился с кровати, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер как следует и затянув узел.  
  
— Эй, — теперь в голосе Криса было больше серьезности. Он тоже сел и потянулся к одежде.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Скажи Кристен, что я хотел бы поговорить с ней, когда будешь созваниваться. Что-то мне говорит, что нам есть что обсудить. — Крис натянул футболку, подмигнув.  
  
Зак повернулся к нему.  
  
— Заметано.  
  
— И пока ты этим займешься, наверное, тебе стоит сходить домой.  
  
На лице Зака проявилось неверие.  
  
— И оставить тебя одного?  
  
Крис оторвался от кровати, шагнул к Заку и громко поцеловал его.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, я не больше твоего хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но тебе нужно домой — сменить одежду и... в зеркало посмотреться. — Взгляд Криса метнулся вверх, остановившись на его волосах.  
  
Зак пробежался по ним пальцами, чувствуя, что они похожи на сухую солому.  
  
— А, это.Ты знаешь, что у тебя в ванной?  
  
Крис взглянул обеспокоенно.  
  
— Вода?  
  
— Брусок неопознанного зеленого мыла. А знаешь, что там еще есть?  
  
Крис попытался снова:  
  
— Вода?  
  
— НИЧЕГО БОЛЬШЕ. Это? — Зак опять пропустил пальцы через волосы, оставляя их стоять торчком. — Такое случается с моими волосами, если мне приходится мыть их куском мыла!  
  
Крис печально покачал головой.  
  
— С этим тебе придется смириться. Но это решаемо. Иди домой и воспользуйся поскорее всевозможными метросексуальными продуктами для ухода, пока твои волосы не стали еще хуже.  
  
Зак фыркнул.  
  
— На свои посмотри. — Он закопался рукой в отросшие, как у бомжа, Крисовы патлы. — Пожалуйста, пообещай, что позволишь что-нибудь с этим сделать потом. Подстричь или машинкой пробежаться. А еще тебе нужно побриться.  
  
  
— Сказал король просчитанной небритости, — улыбнулся Крис. — Ну ладно, хорошо. Иди домой, возьми вещи... — на секунду он задрожал, опуская взгляд. — И возвращайся.

Зак взял его лицо в ладони и произнес:  
  
— Договорились, но не думай даже, что тебе удалось меня обдурить возвращением Криса-комедианта. Ты уверен, что справишься, пока меня не будет?  
  
Крис кивнул, попытавшись посмеяться.  
  
— Конечно. Я пока... попылесошу. Или еще что-нибудь полезное сделаю.  
  
— Хочешь поболтать по телефону, пока меня не будет?  
  
Крис покачал головой, бледно улыбаясь.  
  
— Шутишь что ли?  
  
Зак размышлял секунду.  
— Хм. Во сколько ты хочешь, чтобы пришла Кристен?  
  
Крис оглянулся вокруг.  
  
— Что, сюда?  
  
Зак с облегчением кивнул... Наконец Крис заметил, на что похоже это место... не слишком рано, но и так хорошо.  
  
— Мы не будем разговаривать о таком по телефону, а что-то мне подсказывает, что ты еще не готов разгуливать по улицам.  
  
Крис содрогнулся.  
  
— Тогда любое время подойдет. Давай сегодня, если она сможет. — Он пробежался взглядом по дому, начиная от двери. — Мне определенно нужно пропылесосить.  
  
Зак улыбнулся, принявшись собирать разбросанные предметы одежды и одеваться. Пройдя мимо зеркала в ванной,он мысленно поблагодарил бога, что прихватил с собой бейсболку. Присев позвонить Кристен, чтобы уточнить детали, он смотрел, как Кристофер ходит по дому туда-сюда, и это завораживало. Настолько завораживало, что мешало вести разговор по телефону.  
  
— Привет, Кристен... да, со мной все в порядке...  
  
Зак смотрел, как Крис вышел из кухни, неуклюже держа швабру, оглянулся, покачал головой и отнес ее обратно. Вернулся он со щеткой, посмотрел на ковер и унес щетку.  
  
— Кристен, я хотел попросить тебя прийти сюда снова.  
  
Крис подошел к окну и закрыл его, оставив все остальные открытыми.  
  
Что, черт возьми, он делает?  
  
— Нет, просто Кристофер хочет поговорить с тобой.  
  
Крис разглядывал одну из книжных полок, достал какую-то книгу, открыл ее. На ее страницах остались заломы — это была одна из тех, что Зак поднял с пола.  
  
— Ему гораздо лучше. Хочешь поболтать с ним?  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака и покачал головой.  
  
— Ну, ладно, сейчас он немного занят для телефонной болтовни, но он хочет с тобой поговорить.  
  
Крис изучал книгу, которую держал в руке еще несколько секунд, закрыл ее, аккуратно расправив страницы, окинул взглядом полку и что-то пробормотал себе под нос.  
— Точно. Телефон — не лучший вариант. И ты мне напомнила, солнце, как ты сама справляешься с телефонными разговорами? То есть...  
  
Крис снял с полки другую книгу и стряхнул с нее пыль, затем еще с одной. Он сложил небольшую стопку и переместил ее на верхнюю полку, принявшись переставлять остальные, организовывая пространство.  
Наверное, он расставлял их по алфавиту. _«Я, должно быть, перепутал все, когда поднимал их с пола»._  
  
— О, что ж, рад слышать... мы подумали... может, через пару часов. Я хочу сходить домой забрать кое-что, и сразу вернусь.  
  
  
Крис казался полностью погруженным в работу, двигаясь вдоль стеллажа, изучая названия книг. Резко остановившись, он умчался на кухню, вернулся с полотенцем в руке и принялся вытирать пыль с книг.  
  
— Звучит неплохо, я как раз подумал перехватить кое-что на обратном пути... ну, скажем, часов в шесть? Согласна? Чао, белла.  
  
Зак закончил звонок, но не выпускал телефон из рук, продолжая наблюдать за Крисом. Казалось, он начал понимать.  
  
Крис привыкал к своему дому точно так же, как ему пришлось привыкать обратно к своему телу. Книги помогали ему собраться. Теперь Крис двигался гораздо увереннее, быстро сметая пыль, протирая и возвращая книги на место. Затем он, возможно, заметит захламленный стол, затем паутину на подоконнике... Зак вспомнил, что читал накануне ночью о женщине, застрявшей на долгие месяцы в депрессии после смерти ребенка. Она начала возвращаться к жизни, заметив пыль на подоконниках. Один вымытый подоконник означал второй вымытый подоконник, и так далее.  
  
Это было было удивительно, но от подобных мыслей слегка щемило сердце. Он встал и прошел в спальню, где нашел Версаче-ринг 3 — и зарычал недовольно, глянув на телефон — затем набрал собственный номер. Его телефон звякнул, и он тут же ответил.  
  
— Зак звонит Заку, Зак дома? — прошептал он. Вернувшись в гостиную он положил гарнитуру рядом с Крисом.  
  
— Крис?  
  
Крис посмотрел на него, его руки замерли на середине движения, все еще на уровне полок.  
  
— Ты уходишь?  
  
Зак показал на телефон.  
  
— Ты мне звонишь. — Он поднял свой мобильник. — Я собираюсь домой, и планирую оставаться на линии все это время. Я буду говорить по крайней мере все то время, пока буду вести машину, так что ты будешь слышать мой голос, просто возьми трубки и слушай. Или говори со мной, если хочешь. Отличная идея, да?  
  
Крис помолчал, на его лице появилось непонятное выражение. Он положил книгу и уронил полотенце на полку, затем шагнул к Заку, положив ладонь ему на щеку, затем нежно прижался к нему лбом... такое сладкое интимное прикосновение. У Зака закрылись глаза, и он опустил свободную руку на бедро Криса. В горле появился комок. Отлично, я больше не человек, до конца жизни мне предстоит оставаться сгустком тающих эмоций.  
  
Крис прошептал:  
— Ты невозможно идеален, знаешь? Это почти раздражает.  
  
Зак кивнул, не способный издать ни звука. Затем он понял, что только что согласился со своей идеальностью, залился краской и рассмеялся.  
  
Крис нежно поцеловал его.  
  
— Окей, иди. — Он улыбнулся и вернулся обратно к книгам.  
  
Зак смотрел на него несколько мгновений, затем развернулся, твердо удерживая сотовый. Прихватив бейсболку и надев туфли у двери, он вышел. Закрыв за собой двери, он приложил телефон к уху и произнес тихо:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Голос Криса ответил тут же, заставив его онеметь.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, восхитительный ублюдок. Отправляйся домой, пока я не выскочил за дверь и не заставил тебя вернуться.  
  
Улыбка Зака стала такой широкой, что заболели щеки. Садясь в машину, он был уверен, что опять покраснел. Может быть, быть кучей эмоций и означало быть нормальным человеком, в конце-то концов.  
  
— Ладно, я сажусь в машину.  
  
Вырулив на дорогу, он включил радио и начал подпевать в телефон.  
  


  
  
К тому моменту, когда Крис закончил расставлять книги, у него жутко болели мышцы живота от попыток смеяться бесшумно. Голос Зака продолжал доноситься из телефона, напевая популярные мелодии, периодически прерываясь, чтобы сказать какую нибудь ерунду.  
  
— Я остановился на светофоре... правильно сделал, тут коп стоит... здравствуйте, мистер полицейский... я безмерно счастлив, что у меня есть гарнитура, и вы не вытащите меня из машины за то, что я звоню за рулем... что мы будем на ужин?... У нас уже есть китайская кухня. Что нибудь итальянское, наверное. Или просто пицца, это просто... Когда приеду домой, возьму телефон в ванную, пока пойду в душ, будешь слышать, как вода шумит, хотя бы... Не важно...   
  
Затем Зак прервался и снова начал петь. Это было забавно, но Крис не из-за этого не мог перестать смеяться. Он наконец сдался и сел, удерживая телефон у уха и улыбаясь. Он почти чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что заставил Зака признаться ему в любви... но если что в мире и показывало, что это правда, так это не те три слова, а этот бесконечный телефонный звонок.  
  
Крис встал. Одной рукой убираться было очень непросто, но он не собирался лишать себя ни единой минуты этого... призрачного, болтающего о пустяках, бессвязного голоса истинной любви, сердца его друга текущего к нему через пространство, чтобы поддержать и защитить.


	6. Призраки.

Телефон Криса пытался привлечь к себе его внимание.  
  
— Крис? Крис? Ты там?  
  
Голос был еле слышен и казался очень тонким и механическим... не толще листа фольги, что не удивительно, так как исходил из аппарата, лежащего в нескольких дюймах от его головы.  
  
 _«Ну, Крис, просто ответь. Может быть, это Джей-Джей с новостями о сиквеле»._  
  
Крис дернулся, вываливаясь из легкой дремоты, в которой пребывал, и уставился на телефон, лежащий рядом. Голос, который он слышал в голове, принадлежал Карлу. Но, погодите...  
  
— Крис, слушай, я подъезжаю. Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке.  
  
Нет, это был голос Зака.  
  
— Зак?  
  
— Крис... окей... окей... можно выдохнуть. Как ты?  
  
Крис поднял телефон и нерешительно поднес его к уху.  
  
— Я в порядке. Я задремал ненадолго. Ты сказал, что приехал? — Прижатый к уху телефон передавал гораздо больше тембрового богатства голоса Зака.  
— Я приехал, я уже здесь. Хотел попросить тебя помочь занести вещи, но если ты спишь...  
  
Крис встряхнулся, окончательно просыпаясь.  
  
— Еще чего. Я не ребенок, я в состоянии помочь перенести вещи. Сейчас выйду.  
  
Не подумав, он нажал на кнопку отбоя.  
  
В следующую секунду его накрыло таким чистым и глубоким ужасом, что невозможно было вздохнуть. Один. Один... По его венам побежала ледяная электрическая волна, с ним вот-вот должно было произойти что-то совершенно ужасное, и не было спасения. Он снова видел футболку Зака, залитую спереди кровью. Он видел, как руки и ноги Зака немеют и начинают дергаться в конвульсиях. Лицо Зака стерлось, сменившись чем-то невыразимым, неподвижным и пустым. Хуже всего было видеть, как темные выразительные глаза затягиваются туманом, пряча Зака за стеной полупрозрачного серого навечно. Мертв. Один. Крис почувствовал, как чьи-то отвратительные руки удерживают его голову, заставляя открыть глаза, принуждая не отводить взгляда. Он бился изо всех сил, но не мог сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.

  
Телефон включился... Верса-Ринг низко загудел, медленно набирая громкость.  
  
 _«Крис, ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ЗВУК?»_  
  
Мертвое лицо Зака в воображении сменилось тем же лицом, но живым, злющим, оглядывающим комнату в поисках источника звука. Живой. Крис почувствовал вдруг, что снова может дышать. Он бы в своей спальне, лежал на кровати и рядом с ним телефон. Крис схватил аппарат и на секунду, растянувшуюся в бесконечность, его пальцы застыли над кнопкой ответа... Он пытался, изо всех сил пытался нажать на нее и не мог. Гудящий звук вырос еще больше, став болезненно громким.  
  
 _«ЭТО НЕ ПРИЯТНО И НЕ МЯГКО, ЭТО ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО И НЕПРАВИЛЬНО!»_  
  
Крис почти слышал, как Зак кричит ему в ухо. Это же он звонит, черт возьми. _Просто ответь. ПОДНИМИ ТРУБКУ!_ Крис нажал на кнопку.  
  
— Крис? — произнес Зак. — Ты закрыл дверь. Я не могу войти... Я подумал, что ты выйдешь...  
  
Крис открыл рот, раздался какой-то звук, но это было не слово. Черт. Он попробовал снова и выдавил:  
  
— Зак.  
  
— Кристофер, скажи, что ты в порядке. — Голос Зака стал жестким.  
  
Крис уставился на телефон. Он ждет, что ты ответишь. ОТВЕЧАЙ. Буквально выкрутив что-то внутри, Крис каким-то образом обошел обычные речевые центры в мозгу, которые продолжали слабо содрогаться, и ответил какой-то другой частью.  
  
— Зак, дай мне секунду. Одну секунду.  
  
Он не мог думать. Ему нужно было добраться до Зака. А где Зак? Он у двери. Нужно просто добраться до входной двери, и потом... Крис скатился с кровати, упав на четвереньки, продолжая удерживать телефон.  
  
— Крис, скажи мне, что происходит, или я, прости господи, сломаю твою чертову дверь. Я слышу, как ты двигаешься. Что случилось?  
  
Крис слышал, как дверь сотрясается, пока пытался изо всех сил пересечь гостиную почти на четвереньках... Зак дергал ручку. Затем раздался резкий удар. Крис сосредоточился на перемещении.  
  
— Я... Я почти на месте.  
  
Еще несколько неуклюжих, неловких шагов, и он дошел, открыл замок и сполз по стеночке, крепко прижимая телефон к груди обеими руками, зажмурив глаза. Дверь распахнулась, Зак вошел, и Крис, несмотря на то, что глаза были закрыты, почувствовал, как его окутывает Заком: его руками, прикосновениями, его запахом, его голосом.  
  
— О, боже мой, Крис, что случилось, что это?  
  
Крис почувствовал, как у него мягко отнимают телефон, и сжался вокруг, защищая, выкрикнув:  
  
— НЕТ!  
  
Зак отпустил телефон, отодвинувшись. Затем его голос, тихий и успокаивающий, спросил снова.  
  
— Хорошо, Крис, я не буду забирать телефон. Я тут. Крис? Я рядом. Я с тобой. Открой глаза. Все хорошо. — Крис замотал головой. Ты этого не видел, это было жутко. — Крис, открой глаза и посмотри на меня. Все хорошо, здесь нечего бояться.  
  
Крис неуверенно открыл глаза, слегка повернув голову. Первое, на чем сфокусировался его взгляд, были полоски на ткани... синяя полоска... рядом с ней белая и еще одна синяя... Полоски превратились в рисунок на рубашке. Взгляд Криса скользнул вверх, чтобы посмотреть Заку в лицо... в огромные темные глаза, наполненные страхом и беспокойством, на тяжелые брови, густые темные волосы, на рот Зака. По каким-то причинам именно рот сделал картину законченной, превратив отдельные черты в знакомое лицо. Комната вернулась в нормальную перспективу, словно поверхность батута после растяжения, зрение из искривленного циркулярного вернулось к обычному за секунду. Крис моргнул и закрыл глаза, чувствуя головокружение.  
  
— Зак? — выдавил он.  
  
— Это был флешбек?  
  
Крис задумался. Да. Это был флешбек. Смутно подумалось, что нужно произнести это вслух.  
  
— Да. Я повесил трубку и... — описать словами дальнейшее не получалось. — И все потемнело.  
  
— Он закончился?  
  
Крис кивнул и на пробу приоткрыл один глаз. Комната по-прежнему выглядела нормальной. Он открыл оба глаза и взглянул на Зака. Зак держал свои руки так, словно готов был коснуться Криса, но сдерживал порыв.  
  
Зак напряженно спросил:  
  
— Я могу к тебе прикоснуться?  
  
Прошла еще пара секунд, прежде чем эмоциональная волна накрыла Криса, почти сбив с ног своей силой: ярость, отчаяние, горе, стыд, облегчение, любовь, агония, ужас... он уронил телефон и шатнулся вперед, вцепляясь Заку в плечи. Дыхание билось в ушах штормовым ветром, бесконтрольным и резким. В глазах выступили слезы.  
  
— Зак, О господи, Зак, о божебожебоже... Я думал, все кончилось, я думал... А оно вернулось, все вернулось, стоило тебе выйти на пять минут. А если оно никогда не исчезнет? Что, если я... Что если...  
  
Зак укачивал его, удерживая в объятиях, поглаживая плечи.  
  
— Все нормально, Крис, успокойся... Ладно, ладно, не успокаивайся, просто попытайся расслабиться, и позволь этому течь сквозь тебя, не борись, просто дай ему пройти, хорошо? Расслабься. Это просто рецидив. Это просто был рецидив.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как его немного отпускает, оперся на Зака полностью, ожидая, пока поток схлынет, вместо того, чтобы бороться с ним.  
Ужас скоро исчез, словно его и не бывало. После него осталась странная эмоциональная пустота, полная неразбериха в голове. Крис ощущал себя пустым. Наконец он заметил, что их обоих трясет, словно листья на ветру.  
  
— Зак?  
  
Зак отодвинулся немного, по его лицу текли слезы.  
  
— Да. Успокоился немного? Как думаешь, доберешься до футона?  
  
Крис кивнул, испытывая тупую боль при взгляде на лицо Зака. Так долго имея дело только со своими собственными эмоциями, он не осознавал, что делать с эмоциями других. А если он не справится? Они встали, пошатываясь, и Крис добрел до матраса.  
  
Голос Зака звучал спокойно и разумно.  
  
— Послушай меня, это посттравматический стресс, понимаешь? Он может длиться годами, и это ужасно, но Крис, он ТОЧНО пройдет. Но я не должен был оставлять тебя одного.  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Зак, нет.  
  
Зак нахмурился.  
  
— Ты отключился на две секунды, и это случилось.  
  
— Зак, ПРЕКРАТИ! — Крис все-таки поднял голос немного. — Я потратил целое утро, доказывая тебе, что мое психическое состояние не твоя вина, не смей все это спускать в унитаз!  
  
Зак сел, приоткрыв рот. Опустив взгляд, он произнес.  
  
— Черт. Ты прав. Ладно, я прошу прощения, но Крис... — похоже он отчаянно искал решение на ковре, и, когда резко поднял взгляд, в его глазах плескалась ярость. — По крайней мере, сделай мне копию ключей от двери!  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Мы их сделаем.  
  
Взгляд Зака метался по комнате, словно искал, на чем выместить эмоции.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Мне нужно... разгрузить машину.  
  
— Я помогу.  
  
— Крис, возможно, тебе лучше остаться...  
  
Крис вцепился в его рукав.  
  
— Зак.  
  
Зак замолчал.  
  
— Хм. Конечно, тебе лучше пойти со мной.  
  
Потерев ладонью лицо, он стер следы слез. У Криса неприятно закололо под кожей — болезненное напоминание о том, что после адреналинового всплеска он будет испытывать побочные эффекты следующие несколько часов. Он тоже провел ладонями по лицу, поморщившись от новой порции боли в плечах. Но, когда Зак встал, Крис встал тоже.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него долгим, болезненным взглядом. Крис ждал. Ждал, когда Куинто скажет, что с него довольно. Скажет, что пришел помочь, но не осознавал, насколько все плохо. А после прошлой ночи, и после сегодняшнего дня, этот его взгляд... Но Зак только слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты держишься прямее, чем раньше. А то я уже испугался, что ты стал короче.  
  
Крис помолчал, затем улыбнулся тоже.  
  
— А ты вымыл голову. Я могу испортить твою прическу?  
  
Зак вздохнул.  
  
— Если я соглашусь, попозже ты разрешишь мне обрезать твои патлы?  
  
— Конечно. — Крис шагнул вперед и запустил пальцы в волосы Зака, испытывая восторг от того, какие они густые и мягкие... какими настоящими они ощущаются. Зак смотрел со сдерживаемым раздражением, пока Крис не притянул его ближе для поцелуя. Руки Зака крепко обвились вокруг него, затем Зак прошептал прямо ему в губы:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Крис отодвинулся.  
  
— Теперь это проще сказать?  
  
Зак кивнул.  
  
— Мне не хочется останавливаться.  
  
Крис рассмеялся. Его нервы начали успокаиваться.  
  
— Ты как наркотик, Зак. Успокоительное. Или антидепрессант... ты выбрал пиццу на ужин?  
  
Зак улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты меня слушал.  
  
— Кроме тех минут, пока пылесосил, — но ты тогда был в душе, и последней части, где я заснул... Да, я все время слушал. — Крис поцеловал Зака в линию челюсти, все еще удивляясь плотности другого человеческого существа под своими прикосновениями. — Честно... после первых минут, я был уверен, что напрыгну на тебя, стоит тебе войти в дверь. А вместо этого, похоже, я устроил тебе эмоциональный фейерверк, заставив разбираться с последствиями.  
Зак прижал Криса к себе чуть крепче.  
  
— Забудь. Будет еще много случаев напрыгнуть на меня. Крис?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Нам и вправду нужно сходить к машине. Ты поймешь, почему.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Они вышли за дверь. В дверном проеме у Криса появилось слабое тянущее ощущение, словно все его существо сопротивлялось самой идее выйти наружу, но солнце было по-прежнему ярким и теплым, он тряхнул головой и вышел на открытый воздух. Подумаешь. Снаружи же классно, верно? Крис несколько раз вздохнул и последовал за Заком к переднему сидению внедорожника.  
  
Зак открыл дверцу и произнес:  
  
— Ой, приятель, прости...

В ответ раздался радостный лай, затем появились четыре лохматые лапы и усатая морда. Пес спрыгнул с сиденья и, махая хвостом, стал переводить взгляд с Криса на Зака с таким видом, словно на свете не было ничего лучше, чем быть запертым в машине на четверть часа, если именно эти двое людей придут его освободить. Крис на секунду оторопел, затем рассмеялся.  
  
— О, бедняга!  
  
Он опустился на колени, чтобы почесать Ноя за ушами. Ной принялся крутиться вокруг, облизал ему лицо и выдал самую широкую собачью улыбку.  
— Зак, прости, я совсем забыл про Ноя и Гарольда!  
  
Зак улыбался, глядя на них.  
  
— Похоже, тебе придется расплачиваться за пропущенное время. Ной не был в восторге, когда я пропал на ночь. Гарольд спокойно может переночевать один, но этот парень нуждается во внимании. Ной?  
  
Ной послушно сел, глядя на хозяина.  
  
— Будь так добр и присмотри за Крисом, пока я буду относить вещи, хорошо? Справишься? Справишься, малыш? — Ной изо всех сил пытался показать, что он идеальный пес для такого задания. — Хороший парень.  
  
— Эй, я собирался помочь тебе.  
  
— Нет, ты будешь целоваться с собакой под вечерним солнышком и расслабляться. Это тебе доктор Куинто прописал. Приступай. — Зак ткнул пальцем в Криса. — СИДЕТЬ.  
  
Крис сел. Рядом сел Ной. Они оба посмотрели на Зака, который покачал головой, и, не сдерживая смех, открыл двери и принялся переносить вещи в дом.  
Крис посмотрел на Ноя, машущего хвостом.  
  
— Здорово мы умеем исполнять приказы, правда? — Ной довольно облизал ему щеки. Крис рассмеялся.  
  


  
  
В дверь кто-то постучал. Ной поднял голову, словно отчаянно надеялся, что за дверью окажется кто-то ужасно интересный, где «интересный» означало — тот, кто будет с ним играть, а не сидеть на диване, издавая странные звуки.  
  
Зак подскочил, отодвинувшись от Криса, и пригладил волосы.  
  
— Ммф. Хм. Это, должно быть, Кристен.  
  
Крис сжал в кулаке ткань рубашки Зака, притянув его к себе, и напоследок поцеловал у яремной впадины, прежде чем отпустить.  
  
— Боже, кажется, я проголодался.  
  
— Тебе нужно было что-нибудь перекусить! Черт.  
  
Зак встал и отправился к двери, тщательно оправив брюки.  
  
— Я отвлекся! — Крис пробежался рукой по волосам, растрепав их еще сильнее, и слегка разгладил покрывало на футоне. — Она хорошо тебя знает, да?  
  
— Слишком хорошо. — Зак стиснул зубы, глядя в потолок, давая себе еще несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы кровь прилила обратно к мозгу от других стратегических мест, затем открыл дверь.  
  
— Крис, входи, привет...  
  
Кристен, словно фея из страны радуг и единорогов, улыбнулась и почти упала Заку в объятия, но тут же отскочила, словно ударенная электричеством.  
  
— Черт побери, Бикер! Убери эту штуку, у вас гости! — Она уставилась на его брюки. Зак закрыл лицо руками. Крис начал смеяться.  
  
Кристен бросила взгляд на Криса и снова улыбнулась, ее лицо осветилось.  
  
— Крис, ух ты, что случилось с твоими волосами? Рада тебя видеть! Зак, судя по всему, тоже очень рад. Чем, мальчики, вы тут занимались? — Крис встал и шагнул обнять ее, старательно избегая прижиматься слишком сильно. Кристен рассмеялась. — Понятно, можешь не отвечать.  
  
Крис покраснел и покачал головой.  
  
— Прекращай, Кристен, а то Зак сейчас сгорит со стыда.  
  
— О, будто он не проделывал со мной того же миллион раз. Вообще-то, вы оба только тем и занимались, что смущали журналистов, было время. Ну, кончай, Бикер. Я привезла кучу всякой всячины.  
  
Зак опустил руки.  
  
— Ты привезла всякую всячину?  
  
— Угу, пойдем, поможешь мне.  
  
Спустя некоторое время все трое вернулись в дом, нагруженные сумками с едой. На кухне они все распаковали, и некогда пустой холодильник Криса, в котором уже поселились оставшиеся контейнеры с китайским фаст-фудом, оказался забит относительно здоровой едой. Крис попытался вспомнить, как давно он не видел столько нормальной еды, и не смог.  
  
— Кристен, ты гений. Домашний сыр? Пахлава?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— Не обижайся, милый, но я старалась набрать продуктов покалорийнее. У меня есть опыт откармливания людей.  
  
Зак изогнул бровь, глядя в ее сторону, вытащив из сумки банку с душистым густым медом и пакет с английскими маффинами.  
  
— Ванильный мед? Обязательно попробую. Кому именно ты помогала набрать вес?  
  
— Так, была подруга с анорексией. — Голос Кристен казался светлым и радостным, но она посмотрела на Криса виновато.  
  
Крис улыбнулся в ответ. Рассматривая банку с кешью, стоящую рядом с упаковкой сыра Бри, он произнес:  
  
— Зак, прости, но, кажется, тебе нашлась замена.  
  
Зак сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Вот уж не знал, что тебя так запросто можно купить за еду.  
  
Крис открыл бутылку гранатового сока и отпил глоток.  
  
— Ну, так и есть, и, к тому же, она зовет тебя Бикер. Друг, а мне можно звать тебя Бикером?  
  
— Нет! — сказали Кристен и Зак в унисон, затем посмотрели друг на друга и также синхронно рассмеялись.  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Это жутко. Но, серьезно, почему нет? Вот ей можно звать тебя Бикером, а что получу я?  
  
— Мозговыносящий минет, — ответил Зак со смертельной серьезностью. Кристен чуть не уронила пакет с яблоками, а Крис пристально посмотрел на Зака.  
  
— Что? — спросил тот.  
  
— Я должен сперва обдумать. В смысле, право звать тебя Бикером... слушай, это непростое решение.  
  
Крис нахмурил брови и приложил палец к подбородку, копируя философа.  
  
— Кристен, врежь ему.  
  
— А можно, я его высеку? — предложила она небрежно.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Эй, это что, пицца?  
  
Зак поднял крышку коробки.  
  
— Похоже, было бы неплохо погреть ее в микроволновке.  
  
Крис ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не просто погреть. Чтобы растеклась в лужу.  
  
Они постепенно разложили все покупки и вернулись в гостиную, неся каждый кучу разнообразной еды. Крис взял гранатовый сок, тарелку с пиццей, несколько кусочков сыра и яблоко. Кристен тоже остановилась на пицце, двух видах содовой —  
  
она несла стаканчик, чтобы смешивать их, и соломинку. ( «Крис, я подумала, что тебе можгут пригодиться соломинки. Ну, вообще-то, всем нужны соломинки в доме...») А еще горсть крекеров с сезамом. Зак соорудил скромную башенку из кусков пиццы, взял большой стакан воды и две упаковки жевательных мармеладок. («Кристен, это так мило!» «Ой, да ладно тебе, Бикер». «Теперь она называет тебя так через предложение! Я уверен, она злорадствует»...)  
  
Разговор за едой тек легко. Крис направлял его, постепенно вспоминая профессиональный жаргон и сплетни былого времени, интересуясь развитием карьеры Кристен. Неожиданно вступил Зак, и Крис осознал с некоторым волнением, что за последние двадцать четыре часа они ни слова не сказали о работе. Похоже, Зак тоже только что подумал об этом же, потому что замолчал на середине фразы. Они обменялись взглядами.  
  
Крис улыбнулся.  
  
— Слушай, Зак. Ты же актер!  
  
Зак рассмеялся.  
  
— Крис, ты вообще-то тоже.  
  
Крис посмотрел задумчиво.  
  
— Забавно, но, кажется, так и есть. — Он помолчал. — Хотел бы я сказать, что настало время десерта, но, учитывая мою новообретенную привычку засыпать сразу после еды, я лучше не стану откладывать разговор, ради которого ты пришла.  
  
Зак поднялся с дивана, жестом предложив Кристен сесть рядом с Крисом.  
  
— Вы, ребята, приступайте. Кое-кому тут требуется мое внимание.  
  
Он присел на пол, похлопал себя по ноге, и Ной улегся на него для заслуженного сеанса почесываний и поглаживаний.  
  
Крис глубоко вдохнул, концентрируясь на ощущениях своих ладоней, лежащих на коленях. Что-то особенное было в последних днях, возможно, это ощущение возникло потому, что он пытался сосредоточиться на том, чего так тщательно избегал столько месяцев. Попытки забыть не привели ни к чему хорошему. Возможно, будет лучше попытаться вспомнить. Он прокашлялся.  
  
— Ну ладно... Может быть, тебе стоит начать первой, потому что твоя история явно короче моей.  
  
Кристен кивнула.  
  
— У меня тоже такое впечатление. Собственно, мне почти нечего рассказывать. Я была на конференции, где мы рекламировали спин-офф сериала... о котором я только что рассказывала... и тут зазвонил мой телефон. Я ответила, даже не задумываясь, и услышала очень странный голос на другом конце линии.  
  
Зак поймал взгляд Криса, но тот кивнул успокаивающе.  
  
— Механический голос?  
  
— Ага, словно пародия на Стивена Хоукинга. И он начал говорить всякое... угрожал убить мою семью, сказал, чтобы я разделась. Что-то в этом роде. — Она нервно обхватила себя руками. — Слова были не так страшны, как... фразировка. Он говорил, как какой-то псих.  
  
Крис смутился.  
  
— Правда? У меня было совсем по-другому. Ты помнишь, что точно он говорил?  
  
Кристен беспомощно взмахнула руками.  
  
— Это сложно, потому что он... или кто там это был... говорил нечетко. Но я помню, с чего он начал. «У меня пушка, нацеленная в твою голову». Что-то вроде этого. Я застыла, и у меня до сих пор болит шея после этого.  
  
Крис нахмурился.  
  
— Значит, он целился в тебя. Тут тоже не сходится.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него.  
  
— В каком смысле? В твоем случае не было оружия?  
  
Крис позволил себе смотреть в пустоту, пытаясь услышать голос в голове. Был странно делать это по собственному желанию.  
  
— Тот, кто звонил мне, сказал, что у него снайперская винтовка с поворотным затвором. Специальная, очень точная. Я как сейчас слышу слова в голове. И нет, целью был...  
  
Крис замолчал, неожиданно кинув на Зака больной взгляд.  
  
— Крис, что случилось?  
  
Крис покачал головой.

  
— Простите, просто все так четко в моей голове, и я забыл, что ты просто не знаешь, что там произошло. Зак...  
  
Зак вздохнул.  
  
— Крис, мы оба знаем, что это не будет легко, так что просто расскажи, как все было. Чем он угрожал тебе?  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака, испытывая странное чувство — очень похожее на «Прости меня. Пожалуйста, не бесись».  
  
— Голос сказал: «Винтовка нацелена на сердце твоего друга мистера Куинто».  
  
Глаза у Зака потемнели и стали нечитаемыми. Ной еле слышно заскулил. Зак резко встал и вышел на кухню. Крис встревожено переглянулся с Ноем и Кристен. В широко распахнутых глазах Кристен читалась печаль. Из кухни послышался глухой удар, и Крис начал вставать, но она удержала его за руку и покачала головой.  
  
— Дай ему минуту, — прошептала она.  
  
Ной положил голову на лапы, выглядя одиноким.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как от боли сжимается сердце.  
  
— Не надо было ему говорить.  
  
Кристен посмотрела на него и тихо ответила:  
  
— Ты должен был ему сказать. Он просто злится, вот и все. Так сильно злится, что, возможно, хочет убить кого-то голыми руками... Ему нужно просто успокоиться, и это правильное решение. Ты же знаешь его темперамент. Он ужасен, но быстро остывает.  
  
— Ненавижу это, — у Криса внутри поднималась ярость.— Я вправду это ненавижу. Почему он? Почему я?  
  
Кристен грустно кивнула.  
  
— Это отвратительно. Я не знаю, Крис.  
  
Он уставился на свои коленки, испытывая неловкость. Кристен мягко ткнула его.  
  
— Скажешь, если я слишком назойливая, но... — В ее глазах появился озорной блеск, уголки рта приподнялись в улыбке. — Ты и Зак? — прошептала она.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как ярость гаснет сама собой, сменяемая смесью удовольствия и смущения.  
  
— Возможно, тебе об этом известно больше, чем мне. Я не знал, что он что-то испытывает ко мне до... вчерашнего дня. Боже. Это самые длинные двадцать четыре часа в моей жизни. Такое ощущение, будто прошла неделя.  
  
Кристен улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты не знал? Крис, как ты мог не знать? Он испробовал все, разве что не обклеивал твой школьный шкафчик любовными записками.  
  
Крис хмыкнул.  
  
— Если бы у меня был шкафчик, может быть, было бы проще. Что, все было так плохо?  
  
Кристен недоверчиво смотрела на него.  
  
— Он говорил, что звонил будить тебя по утрам, когда ты сказал, что никак не можешь проснуться.  
  
Крис кивнул, вспоминая.  
  
Кристен приподняла бровь, черты ее лица, так похожие на эльфийские, все еще сохраняли удивление.  
  
— Однажды он приготовил тебе печенье.  
  
Крис тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Было дело. Печенье было ужасным.  
  
— Крис. — Кристен положила руку ему на плечо и тихонько потрясла. — Он для тебя готовил.  
  
Крис смущенно пожал плечами, чувствуя себя последним идиотом в мире.  
  
— Крис, я парень... мы не говорим на этом языке!  
  
Она тоже пожала плечами.  
  
— Закари разговаривает.  
  
— Я пытаюсь научить его пользоваться нормальными словами для таких случаев. — Крис улыбнулся. — Дашь мне знать, если заметишь изменения. Лучше я пойду, посмотрю, как он...  
  
Кристен оглянулась через плечо на дверной проем.  
  
— Только аккуратнее там, ладно?  
  
— Он не такой страшный.  
  
— Он-то нет, но вот ты сейчас... ты слишком уязвимый. Я поняла это по твоему лицу, когда он встал, чтобы уйти. У тебя в глазах было написано «Он на меня злится?» Нет, не на тебя, так что не надо пытаться защищаться. Просто ему было непросто услышать такое. Даже мне было непросто!  
  
Крис посмотрел на Кристен с восхищением.  
  
— Ты удивительно хорошо держишься посреди всего этого.  
  
— Крис, ты мне не поверишь, но про тебя можно сказать то же самое. — Она посмотрела на него большими серьезными глазами. — Иди к нему. Я тем временем попытаюсь утешить Ноя, которого наши красивые мальчики оставили одного.  
  
Она встала с футона и опустилась на ковер, запустив руку в шерсть заскулившего пса.  
  
Криса на секунду окатило облегчением от мысли, что он успел пропылесосить здесь до того, как половина Лос-Анджелеса решила поваляться у него на полу. Он вышел на кухню. Окей. Он не злится на меня, он просто... очень, очень зол. Настолько, что готов кого-нибудь убить. И я не знаю его достаточно хорошо, чтобы уметь с таким справляться. И я не боюсь. Не сильно.  
  
— Я в порядке. — В голосе Зака слышалось напряжение. Он стоял перед раковиной, вцепившись в столешницу так, что побелели костяшки пальцев... Эта поза живо напоминала ту, что Крис уже видел в ванной. Зак опустил голову, его лицо было мрачным, как грозовая туча. Крис подумал, что он выглядит как бык, который собирается кинуться на кого-нибудь и растоптать. Он изучал Зака некоторое время и наконец решился.  
  
— Я хотел попросить тебя кое о чем.  
  
— Я слушаю. — Зак не пошевелился.  
  
— Не лгать, по крайней мере, сегодня. Помнишь наш разговор о том, что я не умею читать мысли? — Крис глубоко вдохнул. — Я не знаю, на кого ты сейчас злишься, и поэтому не знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
Когда Зак поднял взгляд и заставил себя говорить, в его глазах плясало пламя.  
  
— Я знаю, что должен чувствовать... Я знаю, что... — он опять опустил голову и попробовал снова. — Я должен быть благодарен, что ты спас мне жизнь. Но... мне хочется только одного: найти этого ублюдка и уничтожить.  
  
Крис осторожно обошел Зака и оперся на столешницу с другой стороны, так что их тела почти соприкасались.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
Он чувствовал, как Зака трясет, как поток яростных эмоций исходит от него волнами, почти физически ощутимыми в воздухе.  
  
Зак резко выдохнул через нос.  
  
— Это постоянно возвращается... ко мне. Почему это опять обо мне? Я пытался сосредоточиться на тебе.  
  
Крис наклонил голову на бок.  
  
— Ты хотел бы не иметь к этому отношения? — В нем тоже закипела злость. — Я тоже, пожалуй, хотел бы этого. Если бы это был только я и снайпер, все было бы гораздо, гораздо проще. Но это, черт побери, гребанный треугольник. Поверь, я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты был непричастен, Зак, но это ничего не изменит.  
  
Зак выпрямился, откинул голову назад.  
  
— Боже... нет, не это. Просто... то, как тебе сделали больно. Эта мразь заставила меня участвовать. Этот... ублюдок... использовал меня... как оружие... чтобы причинить тебе боль. — Зак повернулся и присел на край раковины, сложив руки на груди. — А теперь я пытаюсь не сделать тебе больно. Блядь.  
  
— Мне казалось, все наоборот, — смущенно признал Крис.  
  
— Я имел в виду... — Зак плотно сжал губы. Его лицо было по-прежнему мрачным. — Он использовал то, что я тебе не безразличен. И извратил это до неузнаваемости.  
  
Неожиданно его глаза стали несчастными.  
  
  
  
Крис почувствовал, как напряжение и страх покидают его. Он чуть сдвинулся, позволив их плечам соприкоснуться, прижался ближе, желая, чтобы Зака перестало трясти.  
  
— Это прозвучит как в дурацком телешоу, но насколько сильно это на тебя повлияло?  
  
Тон Зака стал горьким.  
  
— Сильнее, чем я готов признать, просто... до меня только дошло, Крис, насколько ты беспокоился обо мне до того, как все это случилось, и... я не могу этому радоваться. Это чувство запятнано.  
  
— Звучит, как отличный повод злиться на меня. Даже, очень сильно злиться. — Крис помолчал. — Вообще-то, я тоже в бешенстве. — Он посмотрел на Зака. — Может быть, нам нужна боксерская груша.  
  
Зак повернул к нему голову, его взгляд смягчился.  
  
— По крайней мере, я не единственный утомительно идеальный тип в наших отношениях.  
  
Крис сглотнул.  
  
— А это отношения?  
  
Зак опустил взгляд на руки.  
  
— Если ты не имеешь чего-нибудь против.  
  
— Зак,— резко оборвал Крис. — Я просил не лгать.  
  
Зак дернул головой.  
  
— Я не знаю, ясно? Это они?  
  
Крис потер плечо, выигрывая немного времени на раздумья, размышляя, будет ли когда-нибудь ему снова хорошо в собственном теле. Затем он вспомнил губы Зака на нем и почти рассмеялся. Окей. Не просто хорошо, а в долгосрочном периоде.  
  
— Зак, послушай... Я буду сплошной проблемой очень долго. Я пытался сказать раньше, но не смог, но это все еще важный вопрос... что, если я никогда не приду в порядок?  
  
Зак посмотрел на Криса, как на сумасшедшего.  
  
— Что значит никогда? Что, ты до конца дней будешь с этой идиотской прической?  
  
Крис выразительно глянул на Зака, показывая, что хочет серьезный ответ.  
  
Зак опустил руки, позволив ладони коснуться Криса, и покачал головой.  
  
— Заключим соглашение. Если ты будешь в той же форме, как вчера, до скончания времен, когда они наступят, я тебя брошу.  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака расстроено: почему он не хочет говорить серьезно? Он открыл рот возмутиться, но Зак не дал ему времени, двинулся к нему и прижался к его рту губами.  
  
Крис замотал головой.  
  
— Помолчи, — сказал Зак прямо ему в губы, обнял его обеими руками, укутывая его своим телом, словно теплым одеялом, вдавливая в столешницу.  
  
Крис сдался, расслабляясь от ощущения безопасности, позволив остальному миру исчезнуть, пока не остался только жар сильного властного тела, прижимающегося к нему, и прекрасного рта, выпивающего из него остатки дыхания.  
  
Зак наконец отпустил его, и они обменялись взглядами, все еще задыхаясь. Крис пробормотал:  
  
— Полагаю, это значит, что мы в отношениях.  
  
Зак кивнул, его глаза посветлели немного, он снова стал похож на самого себя. Крис задумался о другом.  
  
— О чем мы говорили до этого?  
  
Зак угрожающе свел брови.  
  
— Мы сравнивали ваши воспоминания с Кристен, чтобы найти того, кто это устроил. Мы не можем проиграть.  
  
Крис не сдержал усмешку.  
  
— О, мистер секретный агент.

  
Зак улыбнулся, но в его глазах по-прежнему оставалась угроза.  
  
— «За милым личиком может скрываться злобный ум».  
  
Крис рассмеялся.  
  
— Святая корова, ты знаешь текст этой песни?  
  
Зак пожал плечами.  
  
— Пойдем... — он почти утащил Криса обратно в гостиную. — Кристен, что ты делаешь с моей собакой?  
  
Кристен, похоже, дремала, уложив голову на Ноя, как на подушку.  
  
— Мы просто разговариваем. Присоединяйтесь ко мне. Устроим совет индейских вождей.  
  
Она села прямо.  
  
Крис пожал плечами, глянув на Зака, и осторожно опустился на пол. Зак сел с ним рядом, по привычке скрестив ноги, затем посмотрел на Криса и, судя по всему, передумал: разместился между спиной Криса и футоном, так что Крис оказался сидящим у него между ног. Зак обнял Криса рукой и положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
  
— Окей, так гораздо лучше.  
  
Крис почувствовал легкую волну удовольствия.  
  
— Что, так удобнее отрывать мне голову, если ты опять разозлишься? — Он улыбнулся через плечо.  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
  
— Просто у меня призрачное ощущение, что, когда мы так сидим, ты под моей защитой. Позволь мне насладиться этой иллюзией.  
  
Кристен смотрела на них несколько секунд.  
  
— Вау. Это как порно, но даже лучше, потому что это МИЛО.  
  
Зак кинул в нее использованную соломинку.  
  
Крис, пойманный в ловушку каменных объятий посередине разборок, изо всех сил старался оставаться серьезным.  
  
— Ладно, вернемся к делу. Кристен, это парень сказал, что собирается выстрелить в тебя? И он говорил как сумасшедший?  
  
Она кивнула.  
  
— Не совсем сумасшедший... он был странным. Голос был почти испуганным, но это читалось даже не в тоне голоса, а больше из-за того, как он повторялся и, казалось, даже забывал, что он только что сказал.  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Ребята, даже думать не хочу, что это может значить, но, похоже, у нас два разных снайпера. У моего голос был самый спокойный на свете. Никаких заиканий, четкие фразы... словно он читал по бумажке. Он полностью контролировал себя все это время.  
  
Зак тихо произнес:  
  
—Ты словно им восхищаешься.  
  
— В том, что он делал, он был хорош, — так же тихо ответил Крис и почувствовал, как рука Зака чуть крепче обняла его. Странно, но он почувствовал себя более защищенным. — Что-нибудь еще, Крис?  
  
— Кроме угроз прострелить мне голову? После этого звонок перестал походить на нормальный разговор, скорее на очень плохую шутку. Он говорил все эти угрозы, но ни одна из них не казалась серьезной, потому что он постоянно перескакивал с одной на другую. Я была готова повесить трубку, когда раздался выстрел.  
  
— Ты слышала его? — спросил Крис.— Значит, на винтовке не было глушителя.  
  
— Насколько громким был звук? — спросил Зак.  
  
— Не очень громкий, просто в помещении было тихо, так что можно было четко расслышать. Звук был где-то вдалеке.  
  
— Возможно, там все же был глушитель, — сказал Зак. — Просто не очень хороший. Глушитель не убирает звук выстрела полностью, просто делает его не таким ярким. Я думаю, настоящие глушители только у военных образцов... или должны очень дорого стоить.  
  
Они задумались на несколько минут.  
  
Крис заговорил первым.  
  
— Я готов поверить, что мой снайпер был очень хорошо экипирован. Он говорил, как профессионал.  
  
— Про моего такого не скажу, — добавила Кристен. — Он звучал как идиот.  
  
Зак обнял Криса второй рукой.  
  
— Двое снайперов. Боже. С этим нужно что-то делать.  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
— Это будет вторым этапом.  
  
Кристен нервно улыбнулась, посмотрев на обоих.  
  
— У тебя есть план?  
  
Крис улыбнулся.  
  
— У меня программа из двенадцати шагов. За планом к мистеру Секретному Агенту.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Зак улыбается ему в плечо, но его руки обеспокоенно притянули его еще ближе, укрывая, словно щитом. Крис начал задумываться, возможно, сегодняшний разговор был началом чего-то. Этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы перехватить руку Зака, ощущая почти опьяняющую по силе благодарность за этот хрупкий щит вокруг, за это всепоглощающее чувство дружбы в комнате, за три теплых живых неравнодушных существа, сидящих рядом.  
  
Он не один.


	7. Избегание.

Вдруг в комнате возник жужжащий назойливый звук. Сперва его было еле слышно, но с каждой секундой он набирал силу. Кристен оглянулась.  
  
— Что это такое?  
  
Звук рос, превращаясь в оглушающий. Ной, сидящий в нескольких футах позади девушки, поднял голову.  
  
Кристен выглядела встревоженной.  
  
— Вы что, не слышите? — Она снова осмотрелась. — Откуда это?  
  
Крис покрутил головой и обменялся удивленным взглядом с Заком.  
  
— Зак, ты что-то слышишь?  
  
— Совсем ничего, — невинно ответил тот. — А на что это похоже?  
  
В глазах Кристен поселилось беспокойство.  
  
— Это очень громкий звук, как вы можете не слышать?! — Гудение выросло еще больше. — Кажется, это из твоей спальни, ведь там твоя спальня?  
  
Звук поднялся по силе на еще одну ступень, пока они снова обменивались удивленными взглядами, и оборвался со щелчком.  
  
Кристен вскочила, глядя угрожающе.  
  
— Парни...  
  
Прошло пара секунд, и раздался низкий перезвон. Крис и Зак переглянулись и весело завопили:  
  
— СООБЩЕНИЕ!  
  
— Что? — Голос у Кристен поднялся до писка.  
  
Сдерживаться не было сил. Крис пытался объяснить, что это за звук, но несколько минут не мог выдавить ни слова, потому что смех Зака за его спиной оказался ужасно заразным.  
  
— Это... о, господи, прости, Кристен... это был... мой телефон. Он напугал Зака до чертиков в первый раз, когда он его услышал...  
  
Кристен уронила челюсть.  
  
— О ГОСПОДИ. Вы настоящие свинтусы и долбоебы! — она наклонилась вперед и принялась щекотать Криса, так, что он, дернувшись, чуть не оказался у Зака на коленях. — Самые настоящие!  
  
Крис взвизгнул.  
  
— Ай! Прости, ну прости... ты права. Мы настоящие долбоебы. Правда, Зак?  
  
Зак мрачно кивнул.  
  
— Истинная правда. И «долбо», и «ёбы».  
  
— И подлизы, — добавил Крис.  
  
— Мы определенно умеем лизать задницы, — добавил Зак.  
  
Крис и Кристен оба уставились на Зака и одновременно рассмеялись. Зак ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что? Я думал, мы перечисляем наши умения.  
  
Он выразительно подвигал бровями, глядя с намеком.  
  
Кристен прикрыла уши.  
  
— Бикер, я знаю больше о твоих сексуальных умениях, чем о своих собственных!  
  
— Хм, может, тогда тебе стоит за мной записывать?  
  
Крис осторожно выбрался из оплетающих его заковых конечностей.  
  
— Куда ты собрался? — спросил Зак, когда Крис встал.  
  
— В спальню. Совсем забыл, я с утра не проверял сообщения.  
  
— Ты справишься?  
  
Кристен посмотрела на Зака недовольно. Крис фыркнул.  
  
— Понятия не имею, но мне нужно привыкать нажимать на кнопки самостоятельно, так что... — Он ткнул пальцем в Зака. — Сидеть.  
  
Ной посмотрел на него с оскорбленным видом — он уже сидел. Крис вышел в спальню.  
  
Зак некоторое время смотрел на свои руки, и только потом поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кристен. В тишине они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд. Кристен притянула колени к подбородку. Наконец Зак вздохнул.  
  
— Ему и вправду гораздо лучше. Он просто худой. Если бы ты видела его вчера... И то, что он сам проверяет почту... это хороший знак.  
  
Она положила ладонь ему на колено. Он взял ее ладонь, поцеловал и легонько сжал.  
  
— Похоже, ты все-таки немного счастлив, да? — спросила Кристен.  
  
У Зака приподнялся уголок рта, словно он пытался удержать улыбку.  
  
— Я очень счастлив. Просто, я был бы счастливее, если... если...  
  
Она кивнула, и тут как раз вернулся Крис.  
  
— Так, ребята, оба звонка от детектива Хендрик. Завтра у меня с ней встреча. — Он глянул на Кристен. — А тебе она случайно не звонила?  
  
— Я даже не проверяла. Погоди, мой телефон все еще на кухне... — Кристен встала и направилась в кухню, откуда спустя несколько секунд послышался ее голос. — Похоже, она звонила мне около часа назад. — Она вернулась, удерживая трубку у уха, слушая голосовую почту. Через минуту она кивнула им обоим. — Она ждет меня завтра. Я думаю перезвонить ей. Как думаете, надо?  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака, тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Да... — сказал Крис. — Скажи ей, что мы оба тут и назначь время. Пусть все будет правильно.  
  
Кристен набрала номер и ушла на кухню обратно, говоря вполголоса.  
  
— Значит у нас собрание очевидцев. Интересно, кто еще придет.  
  
— Увидишь, — твердо откликнулся Крис.  
  
— Окей, — Зак встал и подошел к Крису, чтобы обнять сзади за плечи. — Я все равно не отпустил бы тебя одного.  
  
Крис улыбнулся.  
  
— Увы, ты не сможешь со мной обниматься во время встречи.  
  
— Жалко.  
  
— Мне тоже. — Крис покачал головой. — Черт. Это так странно.  
  
— Что именно.  
  
— У меня так долго не было новых причин для страха. А новые страхи ощущаются совершенно по-другому по сравнению со старыми. Они почти... возбуждают.  
  
Зак поцеловал его сзади в шею.  
  
— Интересно. — Он отстранился. — Мне тоже страшно, и, должен сказать, для меня это тоже внове. И пока не уверен, насколько это возбуждает.  
  
Кристен вернулась с кухни.  
  
— В общем, так, ребята, завтра в десять. Я объяснила ей в двух словах, о чем мы тут беседовали... она... хм, она настаивает, чтобы мы прекратили это обсуждать до завтра. Мы что-то сделали неправильно?  
  
Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Может быть, она просто хочет все это записать. Так что дальше? Уже поздно. — Крис сел на футон. — Кристен, может быть, ты останешься ночевать?  
  
Кристен захлопнула крышку телефона и странно улыбнулась.  
  
— Конечно, я могу переночевать на футоне. И звуки из спальни двух испорченных мальчишек мне совсем не будут мешать. Крис, ты совсем рехнулся?

Он усмехнулся.  
  
— А что, будет порно, но уже не такое милое.  
  
Зак посмотрел на них обоих.  
  
— Криссибел, ты отправляешься домой, но сперва мне нужна твоя помощь кое в чем.  
  
— О-о! — Она оживилась и глянула на Криса. — Он зовет меня так только когда пытается умаслить. Что тебе нужно, Бикер?  
  
Зак встал с мрачной решимостью на лице.  
  
— Мне нужен смелый ассистент для очень ужасной работы. Готов ли ты к этому, солдат?  
  
Кристен ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Готова рискнуть.  
  


  
  
Кристен посмотрела на Зака с неуверенностью.  
  
— Не знаю, но это страшнее, чем я ожидала.  
  
Зак ответил ей взглядом, полным твердого сочувствия.  
  
— Сделай, что можешь. Никто не станет обвинять тебя, если мы не выживем.  
  
Крис, сидящий на стуле с полотенцем, укрывающим плечи, посмотрел на них и заявил:  
  
— Может, прекратите разыгрывать драму и обрежете, наконец, эти чертовы волосы?  
  
Кристен позволила нижней губе немного задрожать, подходя к нему с машинкой. Зак притормозил ее одной рукой, держа в другой ножницы.  
  
— Погоди. Сперва я пройдусь по бурелому со своим мачете... потом можешь вызывать воздушную поддержку. Слушай, Крис, чем ты в последнее время брился? Овощерезкой?  
  
Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Я просто давно не менял станок. — Он задумчиво провел пальцами по щетине на подбородке. — Похоже, мне стоит побриться.  
  
Зак закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
  
— Неважно. Я купил кучу всего для нас обоих, включая шампунь. Ты примешь нормальный душ и побреешься, когда мы закончим с твоими волосами.  
  
Кристен приподняла бровь.  
  
— В душе нужна моя помощь?  
  
Крис закашлялся.  
  
— У меня не должно быть с этим проблем.  
  
Зак щелкнул Криса по голове.  
  
— Ну, смотри, или я сам тебя побрею в таких местах, где ты не обрадуешься.  
  
Кристен выразительно поморщилась.  
  
— Так, похоже мне действительно пора от вас линять...  
  
Зак кивнул.  
  
— Тогда лучше начнем. — Он ухватил прядь волос и щелкнул ножницами.  
  
  


  
  
Франк Гарсия сидел перед четырьмя мониторами и переключался между ними и стопкой документов, делая быстрые короткие заметки в толстом желтом блокноте. Каждые несколько минут он менял руку, так что мог одновременно печатать на клавиатуре, лежащей перед ним.  
  
Он слышал, как в помещение вошла Хендрик и, не глядя, протянул ей руку. Она вложила в нее новый документ, который он добавил к существующей стопке, мельком бросив взгляд на заголовок.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Если у тебя есть время, введи меня в курс новостей. Сколько их?  
  
Гарсия не поднял взгляда.  
  
— Сейчас на сайте десять участников и около тридцати подписчиков. Плотная, хорошо проверенная группа. Я думаю, что семеро из десяти «подтвержденные», по их собственной терминологии.  
  
— То есть, семеро звонили?  
  
— Да, с нужным результатом. Не только знаменитостям. — Гарсия поднял взгляд. — У них своя иерархия.  
  
Хендрик присела с обычным для нее приятно-ровным выражением лица.  
  
— Мой случай будет на вершине.  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Вот этот ник. Называет себя Шарлотта. Она не просто на самом верху, она заведует сайтом и инициирует новичков. — Он показал на один из мониторов, где программа выявляла закрытые вкладки чего-то похожего на социальную сеть. Мрачная синяя надпись бежала по верху: «Кукольные мастера».  
  
— Значит, это она.  
  
— Мы не знаем точно.  
  
— Это она. И, готова спорить, Шарлотта — это ее настоящее имя. — Хендрик кивнула в сторону экрана. — Посмотри на ее ранг: Главный кукольный мастер. Она так собой гордится. Было трудно туда пробиться?  
  
— Почти невозможно. Трансляция со смартфона нашего внедренного агента.  
  
— Что по делу Белл?  
  
— Независимый исполнитель, новичок. Возможно, пытался перепрыгнуть через уровень. — Гарсия показал на имя на экране, перечеркнутое анимированным крестом. — Очевидно, его исключили.  
  
Хенрик поджала губы.  
  
— Интересно, что будет дальше. Пока они никого не убили... но разве они не рискуют, что кто-нибудь съедет с катушек и донесет на группу?  
  
— Ты узнаешь, когда мы их найдем.  
  
— Как дела у нашей маленькой азалии? — Хендрик посмотрела на другой черный монитор, словно ожидающий ввода новых данных.  
  
Гарсия улыбнулся шутке.  
  
— Растет. Как наши свидетели?  
  
Хендрик тихонько вздохнула и нахмурилась. Это было для нее самым близким эквивалентом эмоционального взрыва.  
  
— Заражают друг друга информацией. Завтра утром мне придется распутывать этот узел. Гарсия, ты здесь уже несколько часов. Может, тебе что-то нужно? Принести чего-нибудь выпить?  
  
— Ты зазываешь, как официантка в салатном баре.  
  
Хендрик невозмутимо улыбнулась.  
  
— Радость моя, может, и как официантка, только в баре-гриль.  
  
Гарсия покачал головой.  
  
— Мне ничего не надо, кроме результатов, — он показал на черный экран, где должны были появиться записи внедренного агента.  
  
Если все пойдет, как запланировано.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Зак чувствовал, как приятное возбуждение охватывает все тело, пока они с Крисом перекатывались по кровати, руками изучая друг друга, медленно находя нужный ритм... это было почти идеально. За исключением одной маленькой, беспокоящей детали.  
  
Но хотя бы Крис выглядел лучше.  
  
Зак пробежал пальцами по влажным после душа волосам Криса и рассмеялся.  
  
— Я и вправду не знал, выберемся ли мы из этого душа.  
  
Крис игриво боднул его головой в грудь и прорычал:  
  
— К черту душ. Такими темпами я не переживу эту неделю. — Он приподнялся, воодушевленно скользя руками по груди и животу Зака. — Клянусь, у меня на тебя даже руки встают.  
  
Зак улыбнулся и вздохнул. Время пришло.  
  
— Окей, Крис, нам нужно с этим разобраться.  
  
Крис спал с лица.  
  
— С чем разобраться?  
  
Зак продолжал улыбаться уверенно и успокаивающе.  
  
— Ты избегаешь его.  
  
Крис молчал, все еще настороженно глядя.  
  
— Мы договорились не лгать друг другу. Поэтому просто признай это. Все в порядке. Я понимаю, но ты и вправду избегаешь его.  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
— Согласен. Просто... в последний раз все было совершенно неправильно.  
  
Зак поднялся, взял лицо Криса в ладони и мягко поцеловал его.  
  
— Прости, малыш, но я не собираюсь терпеть бойфренда, который не в состоянии прикоснуться к моему члену. Так что давай с этим разберемся. — Он улегся на кровать. — Посмотри на него.  
  
— Посмотреть?  
  
— Ага, просто... долго и внимательно посмотри. Год назад у тебя не было такой возможности, а вчера ты был слишком рассеян. А недавно в душе ты специально отводил глаза, я заметил, что ты делал это все время. Так что глубоко вздохни и посмотри.  
  
Крис глубоко вздохнул и, залившись краской, уставился на пенис Зака.  
  
— Я чувствую себя полным идиотом.  
  
Зак взял его за руку.  
  
— Скажи мне, на что он похож.  
  
— На член. — Крис приподнял бровь.  
  
Зак фыркнул.  
  
— Не пройдет, приятель, утром ты довел меня до дрожи одними словами. Я знаю, что ты можешь лучше.  
  
Крис смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо... Ладно. Он... твердый. И, пожалуй, пугающе великоват.  
  
Зак усмехнулся, но сжал руку Криса с упреком.  
  
— Давай честно, без лести.  
  
— Он... правильного размера. Я это не в том смысле, когда девушки пытаются заставить парня почувствовать себя увереннее, — сказал Крис торопливо. — То есть... он такого размера, что удобно взять в ладони и... кажется, он как раз удобно ляжет на язык... и возможно еще куда-нибудь.  
  
Зак низко и протяжно вздохнул.  
  
— Продолжай...  
  
— Он прямой, но слегка утолщается у головки... У меня по-другому... Интересно, как он ощущается. Оттенок немного темнее, чем в других местах, но кожа почти прозрачная... я вижу вены и то... окей, мне хочется его коснуться. Я просто... не уверен, что я могу, Зак.  
  
Крис умоляюще посмотрел на него.  
  
Зак почувствовал волну возбуждения, которая определенно была заметна.  
  
— Ладно, попробуем встретить тебя на полдороги. У вас было тяжелое знакомство.  
  
Зак продолжил удерживать ладонь Криса, другой приподняв свой член так, чтобы он указывал на Криса.  
  
— Крис, это мой член, фаллос, пенис, и еще много названий. Эй, скажи привет. Смотри, он тебе машет!  
  
Он покачал им.  
  
Крис предсказуемо рассмеялся.  
  
— Слушай, ты абсолютный псих.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него сурово.  
  
— Не будь невежей. Поздоровайся.  
  
На лице Криса появилось болезненное выражение, но он опустил взгляд.  
  
— Привет, заков многоименный фаллос. Ты сегодня в форме, я вижу.  
  
Зак растянул губы в еще более сумасшедшей улыбке и заговорил низким, супер-сексуальным голосом, озвучивая собственный пенис.  
  
— Привееет, Крис, спасибо. Знаешь, ты гораздо более приятный парень, чем я поначалу подумал. Почему бы тебе меня не погладить?  
  
Крис беззвучно захохотал, откинув назад голову и залившись краской.  
  
— Этого не может быть. Этого. Просто. Не может. Быть.  
  
Зак рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно тебе, Крис. Неужели ты вот так бросишь без внимания такой вежливый член?  
  
Крис помотал головой, чувствуя, как от улыбки скоро лопнут щеки.  
  
— Я... Ну, ладно. — Он снова опустил взгляд на стоящий член и обратился к нему, стараясь не ржать.  
  
— Вообще-то, я очень даже милый, но, понимаешь, мы едва знакомы.  
  
— С представлением закончили, — сказал Зак. — Теперь, когда у тебя в голове вместо пугающих смешные ассоциации, попробуй просто расслабить руку?  
  
Крис облизнул губы... не соблазняющим, а очень даже нервным движением.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно.  
  
Он расслабил ладонь, так что Зак мог ею управлять, и тот легко переместил ее на свой член, заставив коснуться кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Ну, вот и все.  
  
Он убрал руку.  
  
Крис посмотрел на свою ладонь задумчиво.  
  
— Хм. Однако.  
  
Зак кивнул.  
  
— Следующий шаг за тобой. Заставь меня тобой гордиться.

Он закинул руки за голову и немного потянулся, приподнимая бедра навстречу.  
  
Крис посмотрел на него, затем потянулся и провел кончиком пальца от основания члена к головке, обведя ее вокруг. Зак вздохнул снова и протянул низким сексуальным голосом члена:  
  
— О-о-о, папочке нра-а-авится.  
  
Крис засмеялся, качая головой.  
  
— Ты точно псих.  
  
Зак улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза потяжелевшими веками.  
  
— Придется признаться, что я пошел бы на что угодно, чтобы заполучить твои руки на нем. Я... а-а... ох.  
  
Зак закрыл глаза и выгнулся немного, когда Крис обхватил член ладонью и погладил пальцами.  
  
— Я могу... это сделать, но только продолжай говорить со мной, ладно? — сказал Крис немного нервно. — А то у меня продолжают случаться вспышки... словно я делаю что-то неправильное.  
  
Зак открыл глаза.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Крис лег с ним рядом, и Зак обнял его одной рукой, притянув ближе для короткого, жаркого поцелуя.  
  
— Просто смотри на меня, хорошо? — посмотрел он ему в глаза. — Продолжай.  
  
Крис расслабился, глядя на лицо Зака и время от времени опуская взгляд на собственную руку, занятую делом. Зак улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты все делаешь... очень хорошо, Крис. Это потрясающе.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? — его голос казался хриплым и низким, глаза выискивали реакцию на лице Зака.  
  
— Мне очень нравится, как ты прикасаешься ко мне. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал. Это... ах... невероятно... боже. Господи, там, да, ты быстро учишься... Крис... это очень хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал ко мне прикасаться, еще, о, твою мать, пожалуйста... пожалуйста... именно там. — Зак задохнулся. — Крис... Крис... поцелуй меня... пожалуйста... поцелуй...  
  
Крис, которому тоже не хватало воздуха, со стоном впился ему в губы, ощущая по жадным лихорадочным движениям языка и губ Зака, насколько тот возбужден. Крис резко оторвался от него и сел прямо на кровати. Зак наблюдал с легкой тревогой, пробившейся через дымку возбуждения, охватившего его... но Крис не паниковал. Он просто стал дрочить ему обеими руками, неотрывно наблюдая за выражением его лица.  
  
Зак откинул голову назад.  
  
— О, боже, Крис, это так... так хорошо... так хорошо... пожалуйста, не останавливайся... — Он дернул головой и снова опустил взгляд на то, чем занимался Крис, пытаясь удержаться на краю. Крис мягко обхватил его яйца, легонько сжав.  
  
— О-о, блядь, да. Да, погладь их.. о, блядь, да, Крис...  
  
Дыхание Криса стало тяжелым и неровным, он провел языком по верхней губе... и нырнул вниз, беря член Зака в рот — очень нежно, несмотря на дикое желание,— позволяя теплу рта ласкать его, пока он сам привыкал к незнакомым ощущениям на языке. Зак кинул на него исступленный и полный беспомощности взгляд и выдохнул:  
  
— Крис... Крис, господи боже мой, если ты продолжишь... я сейчас кончу, я кончу, только глядя на тебя, боже. Как ты красив, осторожно, пожалуйста... — Зак почувствовал, как Крис прижимает кончик языка к краю головки, жадно вылизывая отверстие, пробуя на вкус капли преэкулята, его язык танцевал вокруг маленькой дырочки, почти трахая ее. — О, боже, боже, боже, боже... а-а... — Он почувствовал, как изливается в теплый рот Криса, чьи руки продолжают скользить по стволу. Ощущение мягкого взрыва сменилось рассыпающейся сладостью, и Зак готов был навсегда раствориться в этом чувстве.  
  
В следующую секунду Крис отодвинулся и сплюнул Заку на живот, после чего вытер губы с виноватым видом.  
  
— Извини, — его голос все еще был низким от возбуждения.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — засмеялся Зак, все еще задыхаясь. — Я тоже не смог проглотить в первый раз.  
  
Крис вытер Зака своей футболкой.  
  
— И здесь тоже иначе, но похоже. — Он мягко прижал ладонью член Зака к коже живота, словно обнимая на прощание.  
  
Зак притянул Криса к себе, целуя, гладя лицо, волосы, вслушиваясь в дыхание.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Это... — Он снова поцеловал его. — ... было великолепно. Я хочу, чтобы твои руки касались меня вечно. Ты в порядке? Тебе понравилось?  
  
Крис, задыхаясь под натиском Заковой послеоргазменной благодарности, улыбнулся.  
  
— Кажется, я... нормально. Не считая того, что у меня встала проблема размером с Техас только от того, что я наблюдал за тобой. Вау.  
  
Зак облизнулся как кот.  
  
— Вау — правильное слово. Что ж, я помню, кто-то тут заливался соловьем о своей беспомощности перед мастером отсоса... Я должен тебе сказать, что обычно я держусь гораздо дольше. Ты заставил меня снова почувствовать себя подростком.  
  
Крис хихикнул.  
  
— Ладно, нам пора кончать отсчитывать время, меряясь, кто круче в сексе.  
  
Зак покраснел.  
  
— Действительно. Я, признаюсь, давно... этим не занимался.  
  
Крис приподнял бровь.  
  
— Шутишь?  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, не так. У меня была чертова туча секса. — Он прокашлялся. — Окей, звучит не здорово, я просто хотел сказать, что у меня действительно давно не было секса с тем, кого я люблю. Разница огромна.  
  
— И какая? Десять минут? Пятнадцать?  
  
Зак навалился на него сверху, перехватив руки и заведя их за голову.  
  
— Ты у меня за это заплатишь!  
  
Крис обхватил его ногами за талию.  
  
— Рассчитываю на это. — Он со значением посмотрел вниз и снова уставился на Зака. — Есть шанс на продолжение банкета?  
  
Зак потянулся и слегка агрессивно поцеловал Криса, почти трахая его рот языком. Крис застонал, когда Зак отстранился.  
  
— Для тебя, малыш, я готов на все. Просто оставайся таким же горячим, как сейчас, еще несколько минут.  
  
Крис тихо застонал.  
  
— Блядь, ну почему ты продолжаешь называть меня так?  
  
— Потому что тебя это заводит, и ты смущаешься, — усмехнулся Зак. — Кстати, предупреждаю... теперь, когда я кончил один раз... следующий оргазм я могу оттягивать долго. — Он принялся лизать линию челюсти Криса, нежно прикусывая и посасывая кожу. — Мы можем продолжать часами.  
  
Крис закатил глаза, словно в безмолвной молитве.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Зак. Я не... знаю, как...  
  
— Тссс. Я купил все, что нам может понадобиться. А после сегодняшнего представления я точно знаю, что тебе не понадобится много времени, чтобы научиться. — Зак прижал бедра Криса к кровати, у него снова стояло. — Я так долго тебя ждал. Так долго...  
  
Крис закрыл глаза, теряясь в ощущениях.  
  
— Надеюсь, я доживу до утра... но если нет — к черту!  
  
Смех Зака пролился на него, словно шоколад, густой и горячий, и двое задвигались вместе в ритме, который теперь был... идеален.


	8. Общность.

На столе у Сандры Хендрик зазвонил телефон. У него был особенно настойчивый, вибрирующий звук, так что даже поверхность стола задрожала. Она подскочила. Очевидно, момент пришел. Подняв трубку, она произнесла:  
  
— Хендрик слушает.  
  
— Детектив, прибыла последняя группа.  
  
— Все трое?  
  
— Да... — Голос Дженет опустился до шепота. — А вы знали, что один из этих парней снимался в том телевизионном шоу?  
  
— Дженет, они все трое известные актеры.  
  
— Вау!  
  
— Я заберу их через минуту. — Хендрик встала, оправила лацканы пиджака и вышла в коридор. По дороге она стукнула в одну из дверей.  
  
—Гарсия. Комната 3 Б.  
  
Она не стала ждать ответа и прошла дальше.  
  


  
  
Крис нервничал. Здание выглядело точно таким же, как в прошлый раз: большое, квадратное и уродливое, строгие коридоры, тишина и прохладный воздух. Он засунул руки в карманы, затем вытащил их, умудрившись вывернуть карманы, заправил ткань, снова вытащил руки... Зак перехватил его ладони.  
  
— Крис, все нормально, — сказал он. Приглушенное эхо комнаты ожидания исказило его голос. — Успокойся, никто здесь не станет тебя кусать.  
  
Крис выпрямился на стуле, нервно оглядывая стены и потолок.  
  
— Не знаю, почему я так нервничаю. Два дня назад было совсем по-другому.  
  
Зак посмотрел на него.  
  
— Два дня назад тебя даже не было на планете Земля.  
  
Крис вернул ему взгляд.  
  
— Согласен. А еще, два дня назад мне было нечего терять.  
  
Кристен тоже заговорила — и получилось слишком громко:  
  
— Все равно это жуткое местечко. — Она поморщилась. — Простите. Я не умею шептать. — На лицах других ожидающих появились улыбки.  
  
Крис услышал шаги и поднял голову как раз тогда, когда детектив Хендрик вошла в помещение.  
  
— Всем доброе утро.  
  
Она скользнула по всем обычным для нее, нечитаемым дружелюбным взглядом, словно приветствуя каждого лично и пересчитывая присутствующих, пока люди подходили ближе к ней. Последним она заметила Криса и удивленно распахнула глаза.  
  
— Боже мой, мистер Пайн. Вы выглядите на порядок лучше, чем в прошлый раз. — Она улыбнулась. — Я бы даже сказала, что вы... — она помедлила, подбирая слово.  
  
Кристен ткнула Криса пальцем в бок.  
  
— Я говорила, что ты сияешь.  
  
Крис почувствовал, что заливается краской, но не удержался от улыбки.  
  
—Хм, спасибо. Мне тут немного помогли привести себя в порядок.  
  
Он посмотрел на Зака, который продолжал держать его за руку немного опекающим жестом.  
  
Сандра кивнула.

— Рада снова видеть вас, Зак. Вы принесли нам удачу с первого же вашего появления. Что ж, прошу всех следовать за мной. — Она привела их в большую комнату и предложила устраиваться вокруг стола. Крис оглянулся в поисках одностороннего зеркала — его отсутствие почти разочаровывало, затем выбрал себе место поближе к Хендрик, Зак сел с ним рядом, следом Кристен. Следующее место заняла бледная красивая девушка с темными вьющимися волосами и голубыми глазами, с любопытством ожидающая, что будет дальше. Рядом с ней устроился пожилой, высокий, ширококостный мужчина характерной внешности, одетый в строгий костюм. Его кожа была настолько черной, что почти сияла, он весь излучал спокойствие. В одной руке он держал деревянные четки, не задумываясь, перебирая их. Рядом сидели мужчина и женщина за тридцать, блондины, оба довольно крупные, тоже в костюмах. Похоже, они пришли вместе.  
  
— Сперва, небольшое вступление... — начала Хендрик...  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Сатия Хермоуз покачалась немного на каблуках, нацепила самую ослепительную улыбку и вышла на сцену.  
  
— Ого, сколько вас! Надеюсь, вы все так же рады быть здесь, как я. Сегодня мы узнаем — все вместе! — совершенно новый способ, как добавить в ваше меню пять новых овощных блюд и не перегрузить ваше и без того плотное расписание. У нас в гостях Элвин Пул, создатель «ЧопМакс 45»! Привет, Элвин!  
  
— Ужасно рад видеть тебя, Сатия! Сегодня восхитительный день, не правда ли? Как думаешь, почему я так взволнован?  
  
Это была обычная шутка, но Сатия находила некоторое извращенное удовольствие в попытках вдохнуть новую жизнь в старые торговые шоу. Она выдала свои строчки с удовольствием и ослепительно улыбнулась аудитории. Это было ее первое выступление на кабельном телевидении, и она знала, что точно не последнее.  
  
Неожиданно гарнитура, вставленная в ухо, завибрировала, появились помехи. Девушка незаметно прикоснулась к ней. Раздался голос, но это не был обычный телефонный звонок или режиссер, подающий реплику. В голосе слышался холод и цинизм.  
  
«Сатия, я хочу, чтобы ты очень внимательно меня выслушала...»  
  
  
  
Полчаса спустя Сатия знала, что больше нигде не получит работу, но она сохранила свою жизнь. Она ушла со сцены как в тумане, не обращая внимания на взгляды публики и реакцию коллег по цеху, и немедленно направилась в полицию.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Джеймс Энтви стоял, сжимая в руки тяжелую кожаную библию, и его голос летел над собравшимися прихожанами, словно раскаты далекого грома. Другие пасторы поднимали голос до крика, сопровождая речь эмоциональными жестами. Энтви никогда в этом не нуждался. Он нес в себе громадное достоинство истинной веры, которая выросла в те годы, когда он, беспризорник из Нигерии, эмигрировавший в Штаты без единого пенни, стал известным пастором протестантской церкви Лос-Анджелеса, служители которой ранее были почти исключительно белыми. Теперь, когда его проповеди крутили по разным каналам, он по-прежнему не любил театральность.  
  
Когда на секунду его наушники наполнился статикой, он только немного наклонил голову, ожидая, когда уйдет шум.  
  
— Джеймс, сейчас для тебя мой голос — божий глас, так что выслушай внимательно, что я скажу...  
  
Когда голос продиктовал ему, что именно он должен озвучить ожидающим слушателям, Энтви устроил первое театральное представление в своей карьере. Он положил библию, возложив на нее руки на секунду, затем вынул наушник и вышел из-за кафедры, раскинув руки, словно приветствуя пулю.  
  
Пять минут прошло в молчании, но выстрела не было, тогда он быстро закончил службу и немедленно отправил помощников за стражами порядка.  
  
  


  
  
  
Ник Джасперсен продолжал возиться с прожектором, говоря:  
  
— Мы, конечно, все тут финансовые гении, но позволить себе лучшее освещение не можем, извините, народ...  
  
Среди собравшихся раздались смешки. Элейн, его жена, сидела в нескольких футах от стола для заседаний с материалами для ее презентации. После его слов она только улыбнулась и покачала головой. Ее телефон зазвонил, и она поднесла его к уху. Ник выжидающе посмотрел на нее, смутно надеясь, что это координатор текущего семинара пытается сообщить им о прибытии нового оборудования, которое прямо сейчас доставят в помещение... Он увидел, как от ее лица отхлынули все краски, она подняла на него взгляд. Затем она слабо улыбнулась и отвернулась.  
  
На секунду Ник забеспокоился, вдруг что-то пошло не так с транзакциями кого-нибудь из крупных клиентов... что бы это ни было, судя по лицу Элейн, в нем не было ничего хорошего. Но он знал, что должен провести эту конференцию, так что продолжил сражаться с прожектором, пока лампочка, наконец, не загорелась.  
  
— Ну, поехали!  
  
Раздались редкие аплодисменты, и он начал презентацию.  
  
Прошла пара минут, и он услышал, как жена громко спрашивает:  
  
— Алло? Вы там? АЛЛО?  
  
В следующую секунду он вместе прожектором свалился на пол. Ник в шоке смотрел на истерически всхлипывающую жену, обнимающую его и пытающуюся прикрыть его собственным телом.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Хендрик продолжила.  
  
— Вы все со мной знакомы, и скоро я представлю вам человека, ведущего это дело. Но пока вы должны знать, что все, присутствующие в комнате, живут недалеко друг от друга и все пережили схожий опыт нападения.  
  
— Телефонный звонок? — спросил Зак.  
  
— Телефонные звонки, помехи в наушниках и текстовые сообщения, угрожающего характера, — ответил ему высокий темный мужчина, появившийся в дверях. Его узкие угловатые черты лица и выразительные черные глаза, сканирующие группу, сидящую вокруг стола, придавали ему вид готового к нападению хищника. Он мог бы считаться исключительно привлекательным, но из-за своей напряженности казался зажатым. Он сел прямо напротив Зака.  
  
Хендрик вступила:  
  
— Это Фрэнк Гарсия, он ведет это расследование. Гарсия, это Крис Пайн, Закари Куинто, Кристен Белл, Сатия Хермоуз, Джеймс Энтви и Ник и Элейн Джасперсен.  
  
Повисла пауза, во время которой Гарсиа встретился глазами с каждым из перечисленных, словно взвешивая и измеряя каждого члена группы. Крис почувствовал неловкость и заговорил слегка нервно.  
  
— Звонки по телефону считаются нападением?  
  
— Они тоже подходят под статью «насилие», но это скорее угроза насилием, Крис, — ответила Хендрик. — Так что, если кто-то приставит пистолет вам к голове — это нападение с применением оружия. То, что случилось с каждым из вас, больше подходит под статью «угроза убийством», за исключением случая мисс Белл.  
  
— А что особенного в моем случае? — спросила Кристен.  
  
— Это тяжкое преступление, покушение на убийство, — коротко вступил Гарсия.  
  
— Я думал, снайпер выстрелил случайно, — сказал Крис.  
  
— Простите, — вмешалась Сатия. — Это тот случай в Атланте?  
  
— Хорошо, — сказала Хендрик, — давайте я объясню, пока мы не ушли в сторону. Таймлайн такой. Сатия, — вы были целью два года назад во время рекламной трансляции, так? — Девушка кивнула. — Мистер Энтви, ваш случай произошел семнадцать месяцев назад, и вы были за церковной кафедрой. — Пожилой мужчина скупо кивнул. — Зак, Крис, вам угрожали почти ровно год назад. — Крис и Зак переглянулись, прежде чем синхронно кивнуть. — Ник, помогите мне...  
  
— Около шести месяцев назад, во время презентации на финансовой конференции. Звонок сбросили, — ответил Ник Джасперсен.  
  
Хендрик проверила файл.  
  
— Все верно. И история с мисс Белл произошла несколько дней назад в Атланте. Два случая в Атланте и три здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе. Не считая около дюжины сопоставимых случаев в городах по всем штатам. Гарсия отслеживает происходящее с момента первого заявления. До сего времени у нас мало что было.  
  
Гарсия посмотрел на Кристен.  
  
— До вашего случая это считалось хулиганством с применением цифровых технологий. Теперь начато полноценное расследование, и киберполиция принимает участие, что означает, мы привлекли внимание исполнительной власти.  
  
Зак нахмурился и спросил напряженно:  
  
— Как давно это продолжается?  
  
— Больше четырех лет, — ответил Гарсия.  
  
— И никто ничего не делает?  
  
— Никто, кроме него, — вступила Хендрик.  
  
Крис начал испытывать нетерпение из-за слишком медленного потока информации. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его мозг был настолько занят работой, и когда он испытывал столько раздражения. Но, похоже, все нетерпение и агрессию в комнате катализировал Зак.  
  
— Прекрасно. И за все это время вы узнали... что именно?  
  
Гарсия и Хендрик переглянулись.  
  
Крис вмешался, не дав им ответить.  
  
— Раз мы здесь, чтобы делиться информацией, давайте обсудим то, что снайпер не один?  
  
На лицах сидящих за столом появилось смущенное выражение.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду, что это целая банда? — спросила Элейн.  
  
Голос Гарсия стал жестким.  
  
— У нас недостаточно информации по этому вопросу.  
  
— Это неприемлемо, — отрезал Зак.  
  
— Зак, пожалуйста, — вздохнула Хендрик, посмотрела на Гарсиа и поймала взгляд Криса. — Крис. Сейчас нам известно, что действует не один снайпер. Именно поэтому мы собрали вас здесь.  
  
Зак повернулся к ней и спросил:  
  
— Сколько?  
  
— Мы не знаем, — мягко ответила Хендрик. — Мы считаем, что собравшиеся в этой комнате стали жертвами только двоих, и мы полагаем, что они связаны.  
  
— Я собирал информацию об этой группе годами, — сказал Гарсия. — И только сейчас процесс активизировался.  
  
— Вы, должно быть, счастливы, — огрызнулся Зак.

— Молодой человек, у вас какие-то проблемы? — раздался спокойный, но властный голос мистера Энтви.  
  
Зак опустил взгляд, прикусив щеку изнутри.  
  
— Я просто хочу понять, почему ни в чем не виноватая девушка из Атланты получила пулю. Почему это тянется годами, и никто не относится к этому всерьез. Почему ни одно из этих преступлений не было предотвращено?  
  
Он в упор посмотрел на Гарсия.  
  
Выражение лица полицейского почти не изменилось, только глаза изучали Зака с некоторым интересом. Вместо него ответила Хендрик.  
  
— Зак, пожалуйста, поймите, что речь шла о разрозненных сообщениях, о подозрительных телефонных звонках по всей стране, которые накапливались несколько лет. Каждое местное бюро расследований использует собственную систему, большая их часть все еще работает на бумаге, так что из-за проблем с базами данных мы в основном были ограничены крупными агломерациями. Таких звонков были сотни, и только некоторые из них действительно могут быть связаны с нашими снайперами. Если Гарсия не проявил бы интерес к делу, если бы не тратил годы на исследование и анализ, мы бы сейчас здесь не сидели. Я оставалась бы в Атланте, разбираясь с последствиями и не имея ни единой зацепки, кого винить в случившемся... Поверьте мне, Зак, именно этим полиции и приходится заниматься: убираться после преступников. Преступление очень редко возможно предотвратить.  
  
Мистер Энтви покачал головой.  
  
— Вы охотитесь за призраками. В моей церкви было проведено полное расследование, искали от пола до потолка и ничего не нашли. — Он кивнул Гарсия и повернулся к Заку. — Я могу вас заверить, что этот человек подошел к делу крайне тщательно.  
  
— К тому же, не обо всех случаях сообщалось, — сказал Крис, уставившись в поверхность стола.  
  
— Крис, вас шокировала бы статистика незарегистрированных преступлений, — сказала Хендрик. — По каждому случаю мы начинаем работать с гораздо меньшим количеством информации, чем хотелось бы. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы критиковать жертв... и не для того, чтобы тратить время на споры.  
  
Она посмотрела на Зака, который секунду выдерживал ее взгляд, затем отвел свой.  
  
— Может быть, вы скажете, почему это случилось с нами? — спросил Ник.  
  
— Это не имеет отношения к делу, — откликнулся Гарсиа.  
  
— Это важно для нас, черт возьми, — возмутился Зак.  
  
— Соглашусь, — вступила Сатия.  
  
  
  
Хендрик посмотрела на Гарсиа таким взглядом, который в ее системе координат можно было считать раздраженным.  
  
— Может, попробуем это перефразировать? Ник, вы хотите узнать мотив. И, честно говоря, это было бы неплохо. Присяжные любят, когда есть мотив, судьи тоже. Но Гарсиа прав, говоря, что для расследования это не важно. Мы не можем тратить время на переменные, которые не помогут поймать преступников. Нам не нужен мотив, нам нужно место, где они прячутся, и доказанное намерение.  
  
— В каком смысле, намерение? — спросила Кристен.  
  
— Мы можем доказать в вашем случае, что существовало намерение убить. Нам не нужен мотив, если мы просто можем найти стрелявшего.  
  
— Мы ходим по кругу, — сказал Крис. — Опять повторюсь, я думал, что вы сказали, будто снайпер выстрелил по ошибке.  
  
Хендрик слегка улыбнулась.  
  
— Крис, чтобы доказать наличие намерения убить достаточно факта, что снайпер нацелил на кого-то оружие. Факт того, что прозвучал выстрел, превращает случившееся в покушение на убийство. Его мотивы, как уже было сказано, не имеют значения. Главное, что было преступное намерение, и когда мы найдем преступника, то сделаем все возможное, чтобы он ответил по максимуму за все, что совершил.  
  
— Другими словами... — продолжил Крис. — Снайпер, звонивший мне, имел намерение убить Зака? Это можно доказать?  
  
Элейн вздрогнула и заерзала на месте. Ник обнял ее одной рукой. Крис посмотрел на нее и легко узнал эмоции, написанные на ее лице.  
  
— Простите. Я хотел сказать...  
  
— Все в порядке, — спокойно ответила она, поднимая взгляд на Криса.  
  
Хендрик медленно продолжила:  
  
— Крис, если мы сможем доказать, что у звонившего было оружие, тогда да, преступное намерение налицо.  
  
— А как же пуля? Занавес? — спросил Крис. Хендрик снова посмотрела на Гарсия. Крис почувствовал, как снова начинает испытывать раздражение. — Что с этим?  
  
— Мы продолжаем поиски на месте. Однако... — полицейский не был уверен, как сформулировать.  
  
— Могу заранее сказать, как будет, — произнес мистер Энтви, поворачиваясь к Крису. — Они не найдут пулю.  
  
— Мистер Энтви, вероятно, прав, — сказала Хендрик. — До сего момента мы не нашли пулю, ни даже отверстия от выстрела в полу. Существует большая вероятность, что снайпер не использовал никакого другого оружия, кроме страха.  
  
Крис посмотрел вокруг.  
  
— Но я слышал звук...  
  
— Словно что-то пролетело в воздухе, а затем вы увидели дырку в занавеске позади вас. Со мной было то же самое, — кивнул мистер Энтви.  
  
— Снайпер сделал дырку в заднике прямо за мной, — сказала Сатия, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— В нашем случае тоже был занавес. Мы были на сцене, — сказал Ник.  
  
— Ей нравятся занавесы, — добавил Гарсия.  
  
— Ей? — переспросил Зак.  
  
— Мы полагаем, что речь о женщине с сообщниками.  
  
— Но каким образом... дырка в занавесе... — Крис расплывчато провел рукой в воздухе.  
  
— Существует множество возможностей, — объяснила Хендрик. — Исследование отверстия в ткани, которое вы видели, показали, что оно было сделано чем-то вроде автомобильного сигаретного прикуривателя, что означает, сообщник находился прямо за занавесом. Мы не знаем, как она смогла воссоздать звук, но это не должно быть слишком трудно. Что касается настоящей снайперской винтовки... Крис, все на сцене услышали бы звук, даже если бы ваш снайпер и вправду использовал сложное оборудование. Глушитель гасит звук выстрела, но не звук пули, влетевшей в деревянный пол.  
  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, — начала Элейн, — что на самом деле опасности никакой не было? Что это просто... трюк?  
  
У Сатии был такой вид, словно ее сейчас стошнит. Крис обвел взглядом сидящих за столом, не зная, что делать с полученной информацией.  
  
— Я был... это было...  
  
— Пока мы не упали еще глубже в эту кроличью нору, я должна вам кое-что сказать, — произнесла Хендрик. — Ваш снайпер... и да, я буду продолжать настаивать, что это «она»... крайне профессиональна в достижении своей цели, а ее цель — разрушать человеческие жизни. Кристен, напавший на вас дал нам зацепку и кое-какие источники, но все остальные случаи... Именно первого снайпера мы ищем. Это очень опасная женщина, с винтовкой она или без.  
  
— То есть, все остальные, кроме Кристен, жертвы одной и той же женщины? — спросила Сатия.  
  
— Мы почти уверены в этом, — сказал Гарсия.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что они связаны? — спросил Зак.  
  
— Мы получили информацию, что женщина, которую мы подозреваем... знакома с напавшим на Кристен.  
  
— Я просто хочу понять, почему, — прошептала Элейна.  
  
— Я думал, что это кто-то... из повернутых фанатов, — до странности тихо произнес Зак. Крису показалось, что в его голосе звучит смущение, но он не хочет, чтобы что-то осталось несказанным, любая из идей.  
  
— Это возможно, — кивнул Гарсия.  
  
— Но маловероятно, — вступила Хендрик. — Фанатская одержимость развивается по привычным лекалам, Зак. Психологический профиль нападавшего не имеет с подобным ничего общего. Существует возможность, что ваш случай стал вершиной ее пути, но... я бы ставила на то, что она просто сочла вас симпатичной целью.  
  
— И каким образом выбирается жертва? — спросила Сатия. — Почему это случилось со мной? Это было мое первое выступление.  
  
Хендрик, обдумывала ответ, сжав губы.  
  
— На самом деле, это может быть что угодно, какая-нибудь мелочь... Если позволите, я расскажу вам историю. Во время моего первого года службы я выследила и поймала пятерых мужчин, которые забили жертву до смерти в темной аллее, только чтобы опустошить ее карманы. Я была в бешенстве, я не понимала, как такое возможно, я просто хотела знать, почему? Почему эти люди совершили подобное? Когда я проводила допрос, один из них в конце концов сказал мне одну вещь... — она помолчала. — Он сказал... перефразируя... «а какая разница?»  
  
В комнате повисло молчание. В глазах мистера Энтви поселилась глубокая, непонятная печаль.

— Я поняла тогда, что остальные ответят мне то же самое. " А какая разница? Не все ли равно?" Фразы были короче, но именно к этому сводился смысл. И слова эти никак не относились к жертве. Пять человек, и ни один из них не задумался о своей жизни, ни секунды не потратил на размышление о том, во что превращает свое будущее. Послушайте меня, вы можете доводить себя до сумасшествия, пытаясь понять, почему кто-то сделал вам зло и почему выбрал именно вас. Но в конечном счете речь чаще всего о том, что вы оказались в неудачном месте, и агрессору было наплевать. Вы пострадали не потому, что вы не имеете значения, а потому, что нападавший — сломанная личность. — Она медленно обвела взглядом людей, собравшихся вокруг стола, встретившись глазами с каждым. — Поэтому мы, те, кто занимается этой работой многие годы, перестаем допытываться о мотивах. Только одна причина существует: человек перестает ценить свою собственную жизнь и жизни всех прочих. Стоит этому произойти, любой повод подойдет, не имеет значения, насколько он существенен. — Она повернулась к Заку. — Вы играли убийцу на телевидение, я не ошибаюсь?  
  
Зак поерзал на стуле.  
  
— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?  
  
— Я так и знала, что это вы, — сказала Сатия. — Вы играли того плохого парня в «Героях»! Ой. — Она взглянула на Хенрик, на ее лице проступило понимание. — Мне очень нравился персонаж.  
  
Зак кинул на нее взгляд и слегка поморщился.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Хендрик кивнула.  
  
— Он много кому нравится. В нем реализуются наши желания. Нам хочется смотреть на плохих парней, у которых есть серьезная причина убивать и трагическая история в анамнезе. По настоящему хороший впечатляющий злодей заставляет жертв казаться более значительными. В реальности зло не такое интересное, впечатляющее, и часто не имеет никаких оправданий. — Она положила ладони на стол. — Наша задача — найти этого человека и разобраться с ним. Ваша — сосредоточиться на возвращении ценности ваших жизней. Не позволяйте тому, что с вами случилось, влиять на вашу самооценку.  
  
— Но если люди, подобные ей... просто находятся рядом... — произнес Ник. — Как нам защититься?  
  
— Сразу же звонить нам, — посмотрел на него Гарсия.  
  
— А если это не срабатывает? — спросил Зак.  
  
— Молиться, — заключил мистер Энтви.  
  
Гарсия наклони голову.  
  
— На этом этапе мы примем помощь, исходящую из любых источников.  
  
  


  
  
  
Они вышли из помещения еще более подавленными, чем в начале... Кристен выглядела потрясенной. Зак обнял ее, пока они спускались в вестибюль.  
  
— Кристен, может быть, тебе стоит присесть? Ты зеленого оттенка.  
  
— Я попросил бы вас всех задержаться на минуту и посидеть со мной в холле, — попросил Энтви.  
  
— Минута для молитва? — посмотрел на него Крис.  
  
— Минута для сплочения.  
  
Они снова сели, причем в том же порядке, как в самом начале, только на этот раз поставив стулья в круг очень тесно, разделяя ощущение общности, которого не было до начала собрания.  
  
Крис посмотрел на Ника и Элейн, затем осторожно коснулся руки женщины.  
  
— Она угрожала Нику?  
  
Элейн кивнула, ее лицо исказилось на секунду.  
  
— Когда связь оборвалась... В моей голове я видела, как в него попадает пуля. Я видела. Я все еще продолжаю это видеть.  
  
Крис почувствовал, как его глаза наполняются слезами.  
  
— Она описывала тебе, как это будет. — Женщина кивнула. — Я знаю. Знаю. Со мной она сделала то же самое.  
  
Зак посмотрел на них с выражением лица, в котором смешивались изумление и беспомощность. Он обменялся взглядом с Ником, на лице которого были написаны те же чувства.  
  
Энтви произнес, продолжая перебирать четки:  
  
— Я чувствую свою вину за то, что вам пришлось пережить.  
  
— Что? Почему? — спросил Ник.  
  
Энтви вздохнул, тяжело осев на стуле.  
  
— Она угрожала убить меня, если я не откажусь от моей веры и не скажу... много вещей, которые причинили бы боль и оскорбили мою паству. Я сказал ей стрелять.  
  
— Это было смело, — сказал Крис.  
  
— И очень глупо. Моя жизнь стоит на том, что мои слова всегда правдивы, но я всегда буду знать, что частично гордость заставила меня выбрать смерть, вместо того чтобы произнести то, что от меня требовалось. Время показало, что после звонка мне она переключилась на любящие пары.  
  
Он посмотрел на Зака и Ника с глубокой печалью во взгляде.  
  
— Возможно, он прав, — заговорила Сатия. — Она угрожала мне лично, и я была первой. Среди присутствующих, по крайней мере.  
  
Неожиданно Кристен разрыдалась. Зак повернулся к ней и обнял одной рукой, укачивая.  
  
— Крисси... солнышко... что такое...  
  
Сатия пересела к Кристен, обняв ее за плечи с другой стороны.  
  
— Похоже, она только что поняла, что из всех присутствующих единственная находилась на мушке реальной винтовки. Я бы тоже перепугалась.  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Мы слишком много от нее требовали, Зак. — Зак снова посмотрел на него уязвленно. И я слишком много потребовал от тебя. Боже, Зак, как мы сможем оправиться от всего этого? Как люди справляются с подобным?  
  
Энтви положил руку на плечо Нику, другу на плечо Сатии, завершая круг.  
  
— Я предлагаю всем, кто согласен, помолиться со мной.  
  
Зак нахмурился, но посмотрел на Кристен, ожидая ее решения.  
  
— Крис?  
  
Она шмыгнула носом и кивнула.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Крис обменялся взглядами с остальными. Когда Зак посмотрел на него, Крис улыбнулся бледно и произнес:  
  
— На данном этапе я готов к сотрудничеству с любой инстанцией.  
  
Энтви кивнул, наклонил голову и зашептал молитву, напоминающую распевы при медитации. Ник, Сатия и Элейн закрыли глаза... Кристен тоже. Ее дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Крис только выслушал начало молитвы, журчавшей над ним, и посмотрел в глаза Заку, не отрывавшему от него взгляда. Беззвучно он произнес «Я люблю тебя». Если Бог есть и слышит меня, слышит нас. Я не собираюсь умирать, я не собираюсь сдаваться.  
  
Зак взял его за руку и сжал ее. Крис посмотрел вверх и закрыл глаза.  
  


  
  
  
В ярко освещенной комнате, наполненной проводами и столами, заставленными оборудованием, человеческое существо строило планы на ближайшее будущее.  
  
Шарлотта взяла телефон и набрала номер одного из своих лейтенантов. Он ответил немедленно  
  
— Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Байрон, почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать, когда знаешь ответ? — спросила она ровным голосом.  
  
— Мы почти его нашли.  
  
— «Почти» не считается. Он идиот, ты по крайней мере наполовину умнее, я знаю, что ты в состоянии его найти, так что достань мне этого мелкого паршивого мазилу, пока я не нашла себе другого помощника.  
  
— Шарлотта, что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
  
Она открыла черный кожаную сумку, достала несколько миниатюрных инструментов, притянула к себе ящик с проводами и платами.  
  
— И опять вопрос, ответ на который ты знаешь. Байрон, выпей кофе и перезвони.  
  
В голосе Байрона было спокойное упорство. Этим он ужасно смешил Шарлотту.  
  
— Я думал, ты уже пыталась его запугать.  
  
— Это было текстовое сообщение, и никакой гарантии, что он его прочел. Я не видела белки его глаз.  
  
Повисло молчание. Шарлотта знала, что именно Байрон думает, и знала это настолько точно, словно он произнес это вслух. И за это она презирала его.  
  
— Байрон, нет.  
  
— Мне не составит труда.  
  
Она закатила глаза. Амбиции до добра не доводят.  
  
— У тебя нет разрешения брать на себя подобную миссию, не надо так много о себе мнить. Тронешь хоть волос на его голове, и я заменю тебя на Джека или Шиву. Я ясно выразилась? Просто найди его и приведи ко мне. Я могу заставить его поверить во что угодно, и мы оставим это дело позади. Выпей кофе, одень свою супергеройскую футболку и приступай, все ясно? Мне он нужен целым и здоровым.  
  
— Целым?  
  
— Целиком нейтрализованным. Не заставляй меня повторять. — Она отрубила связь и поставила на подставку телефон, пробежав пальцами по ряду других телефонов, наушников, проводов, различных приспособлений, покрывающих стол. Ее орудия для вскрытия мозгов. Никто в мире лучше Шарлотты не знал, как их использовать, и она была совершенно в этом уверена. Она была лучшей.  
  
Неаккуратные любители не считаются.  
  
Шарлотта проверила сайт, изучила профиль управления, сверила подключения. Все чисто. Она просканировала логи Ай Пи. Все чисто. Она проверила свой отправитель пакетов. Все чисто.  
  
Шарлотта открыла маленькую черную книжечку и отправила несколько неотслеживаемых мейлов, написанных метафорическим языком. Напечатанные слова были совсем на так эффективны, как произнесенные бестелесным голосом, но тоже по-своему работали. Она проверила несколько форумов, сохранив вкладки на последние вирусы.  
  
Шарлота не понимала красоты вскрытия систем и компьютеров. Она старательно пыталась донести до участников потенциал хакерской атаки на человеческий мозг, и фидбек ее разочаровывал. Если бы ей удалось получить только один контракт, она стала бы первопроходцем на новом поле саботажа. Проблема была в необходимости сохранять свою активность в секрете, и это мешало рекламе. Она должна придумать что-то новое.

Не задумываясь, она достала свои трофеи: одну полностью изуродованную модель «ЧопМакс». Вставную челюсть. Кусок стекла из разбившегося прожектора... Это было забавно, Шалотта почти готова была обрывать другие звонки, чтобы посмотреть, какую реакцию это вызовет. Две пары трусиков: это было слишком просто. Несколько вырезок из газет, описывающих странное поведение священников, политиков, разных публичных фигур.  
  
Вершина ее коллекции хранилась отдельно в герметичной упаковке, потому что иначе ее трофей наверняка пожелтел бы и сгнил. Органический материал такой хрупкий. Она почти светилась, разглядывая предмет. Внутри упаковки хранился кусок мятой белой ткани, неровно вырезанный большой полукруг. Ткань была чем-то испачкана, чем-то почти бесцветным, но все еще заметным, если приглядеться.... несколько брызг и пятна — свидетельства мужского оргазма, следы которого пытались стереть краем скатерти. Шарлотта указала пальчиком на ткань и произнесла:  
  
— Убит.  
  
Я могу заставить мужчину кончить только силой мысли.  
  
Провал в Атланте скоро останется в прошлом. Нет ничего на свете, что она не могла бы контролировать. А после этого она вернется в дело.


	9. Спор.

— Да, мам... Я буду через пару часов, ладно? Мне нужно побыть с друзьями еще немножко... Окей. Ты тоже. Хорошо, буду... Договорились... Мам, все. Я вешаю трубку. Окей, пока.  
  
Кристен убрала телефон в сумочку и вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Простите, ребята.  
  
Зак въехал на подъездную дорожку, остановил машину и повернулся к Кристен с беспокойством во взгляде.  
  
— Крисси, Сатия права? Все из-за того, что там было оружие?  
  
Кристен покачала головой.  
  
— Не знаю. Я просто... Я сидела в комнате, и все были такими напряженными, и ты злился — все это вместе, наверное. И то, как кошмарные вещи пошли словно по спирали из-за одного единственного человека, ну и конечно это псих, который мне звонил... а еще, оказалось, что он как-то связан с первым стрелком, с тем самым. — Она отвела взгляд. — Ты слишком нажимал на копов. Тебе не на них нужно злиться.  
  
Зак уставился на руль.  
  
— Прости. Просто я...  
  
— Ты вел себя как обычно, Зак, один в один! Словно речь только о тебе! — Она всхлипнула, отворачиваясь.  
  
Зак уронил челюсть.  
  
— Я все делаю, чтобы это было не обо мне, разве ты...  
  
— ДОВОЛЬНО, — прервал его Крис. — Мы идем гулять. — Он открыл дверцу и вышел из внедорожника. — Прямо сейчас. Ну, давайте.  
  
Зак и Кристен вышли из машины, глядя на Криса растерянно.  
  
Крис подошел к двери дома и открыл ее.  
  
— Зак, сходи за Ноем. Уверен, он будет рад прогуляться.  
  
— Крис? — Зак выглядел так, словно не мог решить, что ему делать: просто исполнить приказание или начать упрямиться. Крис, глядя на него, покачал головой:  
  
— Не спорь. Сходи за Ноем, а мы подождем тут. — Он не дрогнул под пристальным взглядом Зака, и тот чуть дернул подбородком, изобразив согласие, и прошел мимо него за двери.  
  
Крис вернулся к Кристен и обнял ее. Она обняла его в ответ, и стало заметно, что ее слегка потряхивает.  
  
— Если я сделала что-то...  
  
— Тсс. Довольно разговоров. Солнце светит, день прекрасный, а еще, знаешь что?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не гулял по окрестностям больше шести месяцев.  
  
Кристен отстранился и посмотрела на него с сочувствием.  
  
— Тебе страшно?  
  
— А тебе? — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
  
Она окинула взглядом улицу, машины, припаркованные в линию с одной стороны тротуара.  
  
— Пожалуй, нет.  
  
— Тогда я позаимствую у тебя немного храбрости.  
  
Кристен рассмеялась.  
  
— Серьезно, Крис.  
  
Он еще секунду крепко обнимал ее, затем отпустил, сделав рукой жест в воздухе, показав вокруг.  
  
— Совершенно серьезно, Кристен. Где-то здесь человек, который использовал мои худшие страхи против меня, и настолько преуспел, что ему удалось украсть год моей жизни. Я боялся все это время. Это высасывает силы, я хочу на воздух. Здесь нет оружия, направленного на меня, Зака или на тебя. Мы возьмем Ноя и прогуляемся.  
  
  
  
Зак вышел из двери с поводком, обмотанным вокруг кулака, и с Ноем, трусящим рядом. Во взгляде, который Зак бросил на Криса, все еще оставалось сомнение и напряженность.  
  
Крис ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Показывай дорогу.  
  
Сперва они шли молча, каждый наслаждался чем-то своим. Кристен радовалась солнышку, мечтая о том, чтобы ей не приходилось постоянно пользоваться солнцезащитными кремами. Зак смотрел на Ноя, которого, казалось, ничего на свете не волнует, и это было заразно. Крис наслаждался возможностью размять ноги, пройти некоторое расстояние, используя мускулы, которые так долго не были востребованы.  
  
Через несколько минут Крис заговорил.  
  
— Кто-нибудь помнит правила игры «Я загадал...»?  
  
— Правила? — Зак выглядел озадаченным. — Не думаю, что там есть какие-то специальные правила.  
  
В голосе Кристен появилось нетерпение.  
  
— Есть разные варианты. Ты можешь сказать «Я загадал что-то такого цвета» или можешь использовать буквы, вроде «Я загадал что-то, начинающееся на П».  
  
Крис усмехнулся.  
  
— Пинто?  
  
Зак закатил глаза.  
  
— Я загадал что-то, начинающееся на М и Э, Массивное Эго.  
  
— Нет, Крис, раздраженно пояснила Кристен. — П было для Придурок, но скорее всего стоило говорить о двух П — Претенциозный Придурок.  
  
Она вызывающе уставилась на Зака. Крис вздохнул. Зак сжал губы.  
  
— Я загадал что-то начинающееся на С и Г. Ой, погодите, это же Стервозная Гномиха.  
  
Крис поднял руки вверх.  
  
— Ребята...  
  
— А я загадала К и С... Вообще-то это Козлодой Сучистый!  
  
Зак дал ей щелбан.  
  
— Это случайно не родственник козодою обыкновенному? — спросил Крис.  
  
Кристен шлепнула Зака по плечу, прошипев:  
  
— Да, оба одинаково трещат без остановки на весь лес: «Прислушайся к мнению умнейшего человека во вселенной!»  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Зак, ты не можешь оставить за ней последнее слово.  
  
Зак дымился.  
  
— Крис, почему ты этому потворствуешь?  
  
— Честно? Потому что Обыкновенный Сучистый Козлодой — это весело. И я еще не сказал свое слово. Я загадал что-то, начинающееся на П.  
  
Зак уставился на него.  
  
Крис посмотрел на него — сама невинность.  
  
— Приятель. Твой пес.  
  
— Мой пес начинается на Н.  
  
— Кстати, осторожнее, — заметила Кристен. — Твой Н только что задумал что-то, начинающееся с Б К.  
  
Они остановились и позволили Ною закончить свои дела.  
  
Зак бросил взгляд на Кристен.  
  
— Это по-детски.  
  
Она упрямо посмотрела в ответ.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, но моя взрослая часть только что пережила смертельный опыт. Ты в курсе, что мама настаивает, чтобы я начала носить пуленепробиваемый жилет? А дедушка требует проверить моих телохранителей, и мне пришлось ему объяснять, что у меня их вообще нет. Теперь они все хотят, чтобы я наняла хотя бы одного. А еще сегодня я слышала, что ФБР не горит желанием поймать того парня, что протащил пушку на конвенцию и стрелял в меня после того, как угрожал моей семье. Они что-то конечно делают, но... Он фактически где-то поблизости, и они понятия не имеют, где именно, что-то конкретное они знают только о вашем снайпере. Я ничего не могу контролировать, я ничего не могу сделать, ничего не могу сказать, никак не могу повлиять на ситуацию. Так что в жопу взрослость. Мне плевать. Ты продолжаешь вести себя, словно что-то можешь сделать, и это неправда, а ты просто огромная жирная какашенция, и если мне становится легче от того, что я говорю это, я буду продолжать это говорить.  
  
Зак и Крис, распахнув глаза, посмотрели на Кристен с грустью.  
  
Кристен пнула туфелькой тротуарный бордюр.  
  
— И прекратите смотреть на меня так! Мне начинает казаться, что у меня психический диагноз.  
  
Зак отвел взгляд.  
  
— Я сожалею, Крисси. Я серьезно.  
  
Крис легонько шлепнул Зака по плечу.  
  
— Правильно, ты и должен, большая жирная... а что такое какашенция? — спросил он у Кристен.  
  
— Когда он не какашенция, он ведет себя как козюлька.  
  
Зак вздохнул.  
  
— Я не собираюсь перекидываться оскорблениями с вами, ребята.  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но это автоматически превращает тебя в говнюльку.  
  
Зак прищурился.  
  
Крис и Кристен оба смотрели на него в ожидании.  
  
Зак снова вздохнул.  
  
— И это говорят мне два дрища.  
  
Крис довольно осклабился.  
  
— Вот, правильный подход!  
  
Он хлопнул Зака по плечу, на что тот закатил глаза.  
  
Они продолжили тренироваться в детских оскорблялках до самого дома. Ной, слишком зрелый для подобного поведения, просто наслаждался прогулкой.  
  


  
  
  
— А ты чего ждал? Мы не меньше двух миль прошагали. Нужно привести тебя в форму. — Зак поморщился, нежно надавливая на мускулы икр Криса. Его руки были жирными от масла.  
  
При взгляде на Криса казалось, что он агонизирует.  
  
— Судороги были мерзкими, но этf гадость, что ты на меня намазываешь, просто ужасна. Пожалуйста, прекрати тереть. Ааааааа...  
  
— Перестанет жечь через минуту, — спокойно сказал Зак. — Оно снимает судороги.  
  
— Ты просто мстишь за «какашенцию».  
  
— Я бы не стал этого делать.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь. Кристен выползла из ванной, оглядываясь.  
  
— Это что, кто-то стучал?  
  
Крис торопливо сел на футоне, хмурясь.  
  
— Похоже на то... Криси, можешь открыть? — попросил Зак. — Крис временно нетрудоспособен, а мне нужно смыть эту штуку с рук.  
  
Зак встал и ушел на кухню.  
  
Кристен открыла дверь и удивленно уставилась на Фрэнка Гарсию и Сандру Хендрик.  
  
Гарсия посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и сказал:  
  
— Мисс Белл, отлично, что вы здесь. Ваша помощь нам тоже может понадобиться.  
  
Кристен оглянулась на Криса.

  
— Эй, это полиция, и они хотят от нас помощи.  
  
Крис помедлил.  
  
— Впусти их.  
  
С трудом он поднялся на ноги.  
  
Гарсия вошел, за ним появилась Хендрик, окинувшая помещение быстрым взглядом.  
  
Кристен решила помочь.  
  
— Это запах Айси Хот. Крис после тренировки.  
  
Хендрик кивнула.  
  
— Понятно. Крис, рада это слышать.  
  
И она, и Гарсия смотрелись абсолютно чуждыми элементами в гостиной Криса.  
  
Гарсия наклонил голову:  
  
— Мистер Пайн.  
  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Крис.  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Фрэнк.  
  
Криса разбирало любопытство.  
  
— Хотите присесть?  
  
— Спасибо, наверное, действительно стоит, — сказала Хендрик, глянув на Гарсия, держащего в рука стопку файлов.  
  
Крис провел их к обеденному столу и усадил. Зак вошел в комнату, вытирая руки. Выражение его лица при виде посетителей стало напряженным.  
  
— И что у нас тут.  
  
Гарсия поднял взгляд.  
  
— Мистер Куинто, прекрасно. Нам нужно обсудить несколько вопросов.  
  
Крис двинул бровью.  
  
— А его зовут Зак, раз уж на то пошло.  
  
Гарсия небрежно кивнул, шарясь в стопке принесенных бумаг. Зак обменялся с Крисом нервным смущенным взглядом, но тоже сел, Гарсия уже доставал бумаги и фотографии, раскладывая их на поверхности стола.  
  
Хендрик казалась более напряженной, чем обычно, и кидала на Гарсия взгляды скорее неодобрительные.  
  
— Думаю, лучше начать с дела Кристен.  
  
— Начинайте.  
  
Гарсия вытащил несколько фотографий из верхнего файла, на которых были сняты помещения, в которых проходили конвенции.  
  
Хендрик повернулась к Кристен.  
  
— Мы нашли вашего снайпера.  
  
Кристен сглотнула, ее глаза стали просто огромными.  
  
— То есть... вы его поймали?  
  
Крис обнял ее за плечи.  
  
— На самом деле, он сам объявился несколько часов назад. Мы только что получили сообщение из департамента Атланты. Его зовут Роберт Фултон, ему двадцать восемь, и у него два предупреждения за нападения на конвенциях. Очевидно, он запуган до смерти и уверен, что за ним охотятся и собираются убить его двух братьев. Сейчас он под наблюдением. — Хендрик покачала головой. — Он был почти невменяемым от страха, и все из-за короткой записи на автоответчике.  
  
Крис кашлянул.  
  
— Кто-то оставил ему угрожающее послание на автоответчике? Как знакомо звучит.  
  
Гарсия коротко кивнул.  
  
— А это ваш снайпер. Она пыталась провернуть тот же трюк с запугиванием с собственным рекрутом, и это повернулось против нее. К сожалению, парень бесполезен.  
  
— Бесполезен — означает, что он никогда был к ней достаточно близко, чтобы дать нам какие-нибудь зацепки, где ее искать. Мы будем его допрашивать, но я не думаю, что она подпускала его к себе. Она очень осторожна. Тем не менее, она помогла нам добраться до Фултона. — Хендрик помолчала. — Кристен, похоже, Фултон не интересовался вами лично, он просто хотел доминировать над красивой женщиной. Он не одержим вами, и я сомневаюсь, что он когда-либо попытается встретиться с вами снова или что-либо подобное. Как вы себя чувствуете теперь?  
  
Кристен помолчала.  
  
— Не знаю. Определенно, мне легче.  
  
— Пуленепробиваемые жилеты отменяются? — тихо спросил Крис.  
  
Кристен улыбнулась.  
  
— Точно. Слушайте, я, пожалуй, позвоню родным и расскажу новость, а то они больше напуганы, чем я. — Она выскользнула из-под руки Криса, похлопала его по плечу и скрылась в спальне, забрав с собой телефон.  
  
Зак посмотрел ей вслед, затем повернулся к Хендрик.  
  
— Вы бы никогда его не поймали, если бы снайпер не привела его прямо к вам.  
  
— Все верно, но есть большая вероятность, что он никогда бы не совершил того, что совершил, если бы не влияние вашего снайпера. И это подводит нас к тому, почему мы здесь. — Хендрик поджала губы. — Гарсия решил, что мы должны дать вам больше информации по делу.  
  
Зак внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
  
— И что-то в этом вам не нравится. Что?  
  
Хендрик улыбнулась.  
  
— Я не люблю подвергать свидетелей опасности.  
  
— О чем это она? — спросил Зак у Гарсия.  
  
Гарсия двинул фотографии поближе к Крису и Заку.  
  
— Это помещения, в которых проходили обе конвенции. Мисс Белл была в этом зале, — Он передвинул вперед одну фотографию. — А эта фотография годичной давности. — Он подвинул две других, на которых был изображен зал побольше, и посмотрел на Зака. — Скажите, что вы заметили.  
  
Зак вздернул бровь.  
  
—Я?  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Вы.  
  
— Почему я? — прищурился Зак.  
  
Улыбка на лице Гарсия смотрелась очень странно. Это выражение лица ему не подходило.  
  
— El cerebro y los cojones, Зак. Мозги и яйца. Вы умны, умеете задавать вопросы, вы взбешены и вам плевать, что другие о вас думают. Мне нужно больше глаз, как у вас. Посмотрите. — Взгляд Гарсия не допускал отказа, и Крис поймал себя на том, что ошарашен. «А он совсем не расстроился таким поведением Зака сегодня, в отличие от всех прочих».  
  
Зак несколько секунд рассматривал изображение, затем наклонился ниже, с недоумением приподняв подбородок.  
  
— Наш зал был больше, — поднял он взгляд. — Более открытый.  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Больше камер, больше аудитория. Она не просто так его выбрала, это прогрессия. — Он показал другие фотографии. — Финансовый семинар. Телепродажа. А это... — он передвинул еще одну, — это церковь мистера Энтви.  
  
Зак кивнул.  
  
— Она впечатляющая, но не настолько большая, как помещение, в котором были мы.  
  
— Ей нравится толпа, чем больше, тем лучше.  
  
— И это не связано с телевизионными трансляциями, хотя, возможно, именно через них она впервые узнала об этой церкви, — сказала Хендрик. — Ее интересует толпа, представленная физически, задницы в креслах. Она увеличивает аудиторию с каждым нападением. Если бы Фултон не натворил столько идиотских вещей, когда напал на Кристен, мы бы все равно поняли, что это не наш снайпер, потому что он выбрал меньшую площадку.  
  
Крис почувствовал себя физически плохо.  
  
— То есть, теперь она будет искать что-то еще большее? И куда она пойдет? На концерт?  
  
Хендрик кивнула.  
  
— Она будет увеличивать размер аудитории, пока мы ее не поймаем...  
  
— ... Или мы можем попробовать взять ее жажду величия под контроль, — добавил Гарсия.  
  
Хендрик сухо перебила:  
  
— Или просто поймать ее.  
  
Гарсия не ответил.  
  
— Вы сказали, вам нужна наша помощь, — напомнил Крис.  
  
Гарсия посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я хочу организовать пресс-конференцию, на которой будут обсуждаться эти нападения. Я наполню зал таким количеством публики, какого у нее никогда не было, и темой разговора станет сама Шарлотта.  
  
— Шарлотта? — произнесли Крис и Зак одновременно.  
  
— Она называет себя этим именем, управляя клубом людей, которые осуществляют подобные нападения по всей Америке. Ни один из ее коллег понятия не имеет, кто она... Подозреваю, что те, кто помогают ей во время операции, не видят ее лица.  
  
Зак онемел.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы мы дали пресс-конференцию.  
  
Гарсия удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
Глаза Зака стали еще больше.  
  
— Через мой труп. Я не позволю Крису пройти через подобное еще раз.  
  
— И я должна согласиться с таким заявлением, Гарсия, — кивнула Хендрик.  
  
Крис кашлянул.  
  
— Простите. Кажется, у меня тоже есть право голоса. — Он повернулся к Гарсия. — Расскажите поподробнее.  
  
Зак уставился на него.  
  
— Крис, нет.  
  
Крис даже не посмотрел на него. Спокойным голосом он произнес:  
  
— Зак, они собираются дать мне всю дополнительную информацию, и потом я приму решение. С учетом твоего мнения, но это все равно будет мое решение.  
  
Зак собрался было спорить, но Крис оборвал его.  
  
— Фрэнк, нам нужно принять решение прямо сейчас?  
  
— Нет, у нас есть время для маневра.  
  
Крис твердо посмотрел на Зака.  
  
— Значит, у нас будет время обсудить это, позже. Сначала, узнаем все, что можно. Окей? — Он помолчал, затем надавил: — Ты согласен, Зак?  
  
Зак резко выдохнул через нос.  
  
— Мы обязательно это обсудим.  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Ничего другого я и не ждал. А теперь посмотрите на этот балкон. Мы думаем, она могла бы его использовать.  
  
— Почему вы считаете, что она появится там? — В голосе Зака было больше вызова, чем требовалось, но Гарсия, похоже, оценил вопрос.  
  
— Фетиш на физическое присутствие. Необычный штрих для цифрового преступника, но почти все, что она делает, связано с реальными объектами. Она нападает на людей, а не на машины. Она ищет физические толпы, использует человеческих помощников для технических трюков и собирает физические трофеи. Для того, чтобы нападения доставили ей удовольствие, она должна быть там лично.  
  
— Трофеи? — спросила Кристен.  
  
— Обслуживающий персонал на конференции в Атланте год назад сообщил, что одна из скатертей была хулигански испорчена, — Гарсия подождал.  
  
Зак прижал руку ко рту.  
  
— Она, что... — начал Крис. — Забрала это?  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Фетиш на физических вещах. Она не боится запачкать руки.  
  
— Что еще вы о ней знаете? Мне не нужны детали и подробности. Я просто хочу знать, прямо сейчас, все от начала до конца, все что у вас есть на эту женщину. Пожалуйста. Хватит кормить нас недоговорками, если вы хотите, чтобы я помогал, я должен знать больше.  
  
— Поддерживаю, — пробормотал Зак, который вроде смог собраться, но все еще выглядел как человек, которого тошнит.  
  
Хендрик приподняла бровь, посмотрев на Гарсия.  
  
— Именно. Он должен знать, на что подписывается, прежде чем соглашаться.  
  
Гарсия покачал головой.  
  
— Мы можем подвергнуть опасности разглашения...  
  
Хендрик оборвала его.  
  
— Ерунда. Ты собираешься подвергнуть опасности их жизни. И если хочешь, чтобы они нам доверяли, если хочешь полностью использовать их возможности, ты должен сказать им правду.  
  
  
  
Гарсия повернулся посмотреть на нее, затем снова улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой. Крис испытал облегчение, когда он перестал улыбаться.  
  
— Ну, хорошо. — Он притянул жирную стопку файлов из кучи, открыл их и разложил так, что все могли видеть.  
  
— Она называет себя Шарлотта и занимается сеянием различных форм цифрового хаоса с 1995 года, как мы подозреваем. Прямых зацепок, ведущих к ней, практически нет. Вероятно, она зарабатывает на жизнь, используя социально ориентированные схемы, внедряя их с помощью телефонных звонков и мейлов. И опять, ничего подтвержденного. Мы подозреваем, что она обосновалась во Флориде, судя по рисунку атак, совпадающих с ее модусом операнди.  
  
— И какой у нее модус операнди? — спросил Зак.  
  
— Шарлотта сама описала бы свой способ нападения как хакерская атака на человеческий мозг. Она считает себя хакером, и, очевидно, имеет достаточно обширный опыт в защите сетевых систем, но ее истинная специализация — манипуляция человеческим поведением. Так что, вместо того, чтобы пробиваться в банковскую систему, чтобы извлечь информацию, она пиратит гарнитуры и пытается внушить страх. Она жаждет создать рынок для подобного рода манипуляций, выводя сервис на мировой уровень. Похоже, ее интересует политика. Очень амбициозная женщина.  
  
— Она вообще... нормальная? По вашим словам, она кажется вполне нормальной, — уставился на него Крис.  
  
— Она социопат, — вмешалась Хендрик. — Та часть мозга, которая понимает разницу между плохим и хорошим, а также способна эмоционально реагировать и создавать социальные связи, у нее не работает. Она рациональна и блюдет свои интересы, но не думаю, что ее можно назвать нормальной.  
  
— Погодите минуту, — поднял руку Зак. — Откуда вы все это взяли... что она хочет, о чем она думает?  
  
— Обычно мы ограничены психологическим профилем, собранным для нас профайлерами, но в данном случае в этом не было необходимости. Она ведет блог, — сказал Гарсия.  
  
У Криса упала челюсть.  
  
— Блог.  
  
— Где, — прищурился Зак.  
  
— Там, куда вам не удастся добраться, — откликнулся Гарсия. — Мы смогли с ним ознакомиться только потому, что нам удалось подсадить агента в ее организацию. Она организовала закрытую группу, вроде клуба, со своими ритуалами вступления и членства. Все участники совершали акты «манипуляций людьми», как Шарлотта их называет. Мы знаем, что эти люди существуют, и знаем некоторые детали их преступлений. Мы также знаем, что у группы есть так называемая группа поддержки, это люди, у которых есть доступ к сайту, но только в качестве зрителей. Я считаю, что публика состоит из тех, кого Шарлотта надеется убедить покупать ее услуги, люди с деньгами и властью. Но мы не можем определить никого из них, и сам сайт тоже скрыт и зашифрован.  
  
— Зак, могу я просто попросить вас не пытаться разыскивать этот вебсайт? — мягко спросила Хендрик. — Вы его не найдете, но можете помешать нашему расследованию, если подберетесь достаточно близко.  
  
Зак казался расстроенным, но кивнул.  
  
— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, в компьютерах я не спец.  
  
— Небольшие знания могут оказаться очень опасны, — пояснила Хендрик. — Скромные познания, помноженные на злость, опасны втройне.  
  
— Кто ваш информатор? — спросил Зак.  
  
— Информатор, — начал Гарсия, — один из наших подследственных в одном компьютерном деле годичной давности.  
  
— Один из наших собственных агентов, на самом-то деле, — сухо отметила Хендрик.  
  
— У него есть имя? — спросил Крис.  
  
— Назовем его Алан, к примеру, — сказал Гарсия. — Я обращал особое внимание на телефонные звонки, касающиеся этих случаев, и когда он предложил сообщить ФБР информацию о том, кто может за ними стоять, я с ним связался. Оказалось, что он был в группе поддержки Шарлотты. Ей нравилась мысль о возможности просочиться в ФБР. Мы заключили соглашение, если он сможет проникнуть в ее организацию, мы закроем его дело. Алан провел последние несколько месяцев, продвигаясь из статуса зрителя к положению члена клуба.  
  
— Он тоже делал звонки людям? — у Криса в горле встал ком.  
  
— Все было тщательно отрежиссировано, — сказала Хендрик.  
  
— Насколько это было возможно, — добавил Гарсия.  
  
— Насколько возможно? — у Зака побелело лицо, Крис потянулся к нему и положил ладонь ему на колено, не позволив встать.  
  
— Алан никогда не принимал участия в преступлениях, где присутствовала угроза жизни, или озвучивались сексуальные требования. Его действия были хулиганского характера, шутки над дикторами погодных новостей, к примеру. Он не мог всегда нас предупредить, но даже в подобных ситуациях мы проводили беседу с жертвами сразу после случившегося. Мягкость его преступлений дала ему довольно низкое положение в иерархии этой банды.  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
  
— Люди, я просто не могу поверить.  
  
Гарсия наклонил голову.  
  
— Иногда приходится делать отвратительные вещи, Зак. Алан дал нам сайт, и он близок к тому, чтобы подобраться к самой Шарлотте. Когда мы до нее доберемся, то сможем получить доступ к ее оборудованию и накрыть весь клуб. Возможно, на этих людей не будет ничего инкриминирующего, но, зная, кто они, мы сможем приглядывать за ними в дальнейшем. — Он посмотрел на Хендрик. — Этого достаточно?  
  
Хендрик наклонилась вперед.  
  
— Только несколько психологических штрихов. Шарлотта хочет большего, мы уже выяснили это. Что важно, при этом она становится немного неряшливой. Роберт Фултон перескочил несколько этапов инициации и получил доступ к сайту? Слишком беспечно. До последнего времени она пряталась очень хорошо, но против нее работают две вещи: первая, она хочет продавать то, что делает, что означает — ей нужно быть более заметной. Вторая, каждое преступление заставляет ее чувствовать себя неуязвимой и всесильной. Она хочет открыться, сейчас ей нужно показать миру, на что она способна.  
  
— И вы считаете, что пресс-конференция для этого отлично подойдет, — покачал головой Крис.  
  
Хендрик откинулась на стуле.  
  
— Да, я так считаю. Когда у нее выпадет более удобный повод показать себя? Я только не согласна с тем, чтобы вы там присутствовали.  
  
Гарсия твердо покачал головой.  
  
— Неверно. Чем больше знаменитостей на конференции, тем лучше будет охрана. Шарлотта любит знаменитостей. И то, что она сотворила с этими двумя, было особенно жестоко... Возможно, для нее они чем-то важны. И мисс Белл, Шарлотта увидит в ней связь с Робертом Фултоном, это ее унизит и только увеличит желание появиться на конференции. — Он подтолкнул к Заку фотографии и начал экспрессивно тыкать пальцем. — Это идеальный вариант, смотрите, какое количество публики можно вместить...  
  
Зак свел брови.  
  
— Даже если я соглашусь, что не обязательно случится, как вы собираетесь оповестить ее о том, что будет происходить? Будете листовки разбрасывать?  
  
— Мы собираемся использовать интерес медиа к нашим селебрети. Вы можете помочь нам разрекламировать это мероприятие.  
  
Зак раздраженно покачал головой.  
  
— Этот зал не подходит. На сцене нет занавеса.  
  
Гарсия ткнул пальцем.  
  
— Здесь есть ниша. Занавес спрятан там, но его с легкостью можно раздвинуть. Он перекроет всю сцену. К тому же, можно установит временный занавес.  
  
— Где Шарлотта разместится? Балконы... их тут слишком много.  
  
— Балконы ярусами, но выходы и выходы достаточно узкие, и будут под присмотром.  
  
Кристен вернулась в комнату и села рядом с Крисом.  
  
— Что я пропустила? — шепотом спросила она.  
  
— Они хотят, чтобы мы дали пресс-конференцию. Зак и Хендрик не в восторге от идеи. Они обсуждают детали... Лично мне мысль выйти лицом к лицу с проблемой кажется хорошей. А ты как к этому относишься?  
  
Кристен сжала губы.  
  
— Если ты пойдешь, я тоже буду там. Особенно теперь, когда мы знаем, что она не использует настоящее оружие. Моя семья пережила кошмар, и я так жутко зла из-за всего этого.  
  
— И я. И Зак тоже, даже если он и пытается опекать меня. Посмотри на этих двоих, — Крис, повернулся , глядя на Зака и Гарсия, склонивших головы друг к другу и продолжающих тихо спорить. Две пары темных глаз сверкали едва скрываемой агрессией.  
  
— Усилить интерес к конференции? И что это значит?..  
  
Кристен глянула на Зака, затем хихикнула. Крис задумчиво посмотрел на нее. Она пожала плечами и показала пальцем. Крис снова посмотрел на них: двое мужчин довольно агрессивного вида склонились над фотографиями и обменивались короткими фразами, словно работали вместе всю жизнь. Он прищурился и посмотрел через стол на Хендрик, которая, усмехнувшись, тоже переглянулась с Кристен.  
  
Кристен пожала плечами и прошептала:  
  
— Выглядит горячо.  
  
Крис покраснел, понимая, о чем она, и пробормотал, прикрыв лицо рукой и качая головой:  
  
— Женщины. О чем вы только думаете.  
  
Зак сурово глянул на Криса.  
  
— Ты вообще слушаешь? Тебе придется принимать решение, рано или поздно.  
  
Крис торопливо закивал.  
  
— О, да. Еще как слушаю.  
  
Кристен прикрыла рот ладошкой.  
  
— Если ты считаешь, что может сработать, я бы сперва сходил посмотреть на это место, прежде чем мы согласимся. Это далеко? — спросил Крис.  
  
— Естественно, мы все сперва побывает там, прежде чем строить конкретные планы, — кивнул Гарсия.  
  
Крис переглянулся с Заком и Кристен.  
  
— Тогда, когда мы все свободны?  
  
Зак сжал губы в тонкую линию и откинулся на стуле, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Похоже, ты уже все решил.  
  
Крис покачал головой.

 

— Нет, пока мы не побывали на месте.

— Как насчет завтрашнего вечера? — предложил Гарсия.

— Я свободна, — сухо бросила Хендрик.

Зак мрачно добавил:

— Я тоже.

Кристен кивнула.

— Да, — добавил Крис. — Значит, нам нужен адрес.

 

 

Крис лежал в кровати, благословляя горячую воду, которая избавила его от спазмов в мускулах, и мыло, которое смыло с кожи остатки раздражающей спортивной мази. Он уже представить не мог, как можно жить без чистых простыней и чистого тела. Ощущение приятной сытости тоже стало привычным: они с Заком прикончили остатки китайской еды, когда Кристен ушла. Зак отказался обсуждать варианты за едой, возможно, он беспокоился, что у Криса пропадет аппетит. Он сидел так близко, что их колени соприкасались, и напряженно молчал, и в конце концов Крису захотелось либо врезать ему, либо затащить в постель.

Сейчас Зак был в душе, но Крис слышал, что воду выключили, и знал, что он скоро придет в кровать. Внутри поселилась легкая дрожь предвкушения, но Крис твердо сказал себе, что они собираются говорить, а не трахаться. Ну, по крайне мере, сперва — говорить. Хмм, это было запланировано.

Когда Зак появился в дверном проеме в одних только шортах, с приглаженными назад мокрыми волосами и оставшимися на щеках каплями воды, Крис подумал, что, возможно, разговор стоит отложить на завтра. «Нет. Сейчас».

— Привет, — вздохнул он.

— И тебе, — Зак посмотрел на Криса и уголки его губ чуть-чуть приподнялись. — Что случилось?

— Я просто думал о том, как обидно, что мы должны спорить на эту ужасную тему, когда мне хочется только одного: затащить тебя в кровать и вылизать твое чистое тело с головы до пяток, — улыбнулся Крис.

Зак рассмеялся, но резко оборвал себя, почти закашлявшись.

— Мы не будем спорить.

— Будем. Я хочу пойти на конференцию, а ты не хочешь, чтобы я там был. — Крис сел. — Я не слишком хорош в математике, но я уверен, что, решая данное уравнение, без прений не обойтись.

Зак сел на другой стороне кровати и посмотрел в окно.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось, Крис. Я не понимаю, почему ты должен опять к этому возвращаться.

Крис передвинулся на край кровати, скрестил ноги и коснулся плеча Зака.

— Я не возвращаюсь, я пытаюсь это закончить. Почему ты опять делаешь это?

Крис почувствовал, как плечи Зака закаменели еще больше.

— Крис, что — это? Вы с Кристен целый день не давали мне проходу. Мне не кажется, что я что-то делаю неправильно. Вы оба считаете, что я ошибаюсь?

Крис пересел, устроившись позади Зака, и начал массировать ему плечи. Мышцы здесь не просто затвердели от усталости, под кожей его руки нащупали давнишний тугой узел.

— Я думаю, Кристен просто спустила пар, но, собственно, про тебя можно сказать то же самое.

Зак промолчал, а Крис продолжил:

— Наша с тобой проблема, в сущности, проста. Я только сегодня понял... Ты делаешь то же самое, чем без устали занимался весь год. Пора это прекратить.

Зак смущенно посмотрел на Криса.

— Что?

Крис наклонился вперед и произнес напряженно:

— «Этого не было. Это не существует».

Зак покраснел и заморгал, настолько ошарашенный и уязвленный, что ему не удавалось найти слов для ответа. Крис торопливо продолжил, пока обида не просочилась внутрь.

— Послушай, это твоя первая реакция, но неправильно, что ты продолжаешь реагировать также спустя все это время. Будто ничего не произошло. Пытаясь забыть. «Почему мы должны с этим разбираться? Почему это опять происходит?» — Крис нажал большими пальцами на зажатые мускулы, и Зак вздрогнул, зашипев сквозь зубы. — Нужно прекратить это, Зак. Случившееся год назад — оно было. Из-за того, что произошло, нам обоим было плохо. Мы оба заплатили высокую цену. Из-за того, что случилось, мы почти потеряли друг друга. Из-за этого Кристен могли убить. — С каждой фразой Зак горбился все сильнее, на лбу залегли морщины. Крис скользнул руками по его плечам вверх и вокруг, обнимая со спины, целуя за ухом в мокрые волосы. — Потому что это произошло, мы, в конечном счете, оказались вместе.

Зак настолько удивился, что издал резкий болезненный смешок.

— Это точно.

Крис прижался всем телом к его спине, нежно уткнувшись в нее носом.

— Это был чертовски страшный год. Бесконечный кошмар, я думал, никогда от него не избавлюсь.

Зак выдохнул, немного расслабляясь, и потянулся одной рукой, чтобы обнять его за шею, притянув ближе. Крис зашептал:

—И я благодарен за каждую секунду этого кошмара, потому что благодаря ему ты теперь рядом со мной... И это... — Крис позволил своей руке скользить по груди Зака, ниже, еще ниже, пробираясь пальцами под эластичную резинку шорт... — Это все реально. Это происходит на самом деле. — Зак издал удивленный болезненный звук. — Я не хочу отвыкать от тебя. Я не хочу проснуться однажды утром и понять, что тебя нет, даже если за это мне вернут потерянный год.

Зак извернулся в объятиях Криса и поцеловал его.

— Крис... Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. — В его глазах стояла мольба. — Я тоже не хочу проснуться и обнаружить, что тебя нет рядом.

Крис мягко погладил его лицо.

— Я знаю. Но еще я знаю, что мы не можем остановить время, и жить только в это мгновение вечность. Мы не можем стереть прошлое. Нужно принять его. Я могу что-то исправить. Позволь мне. Помоги мне сделать это.

Зак глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул долго и неровно.

— Мне это не нравится.

Крис улыбнулся.

— Поэтому ты мне нужен. Ты знаешь, у Гарсии есть цель, а ты отлично справляешься, противостоя ему. Ты сможешь заметить все, что может быть не так, пока у нас еще есть время все исправить.

Зак вскинул бровь.

— Я не слишком им всем доверяю, ты знаешь.

Крис засмеялся.

— Видишь? Я это и имел ввиду. Я чувствую себя в большей безопасности, когда ты на моей стороне.

Зак отвел взгляд, слегка улыбаясь. В его глазах возбуждение смешивалось с беспокойством, делая их совсем темными. Крис позволил своим рукам и дальше скользить по телу любовника, надеясь, что это качнет весы в его сторону. Его пальцы массировали мышцы на бедре Зака, так давно изученные и оставшиеся в памяти. Крис наклонился и коснулся губами твердой кожи.

Зак запустил пальцы ему в волосы и слегка потянул. Его голос казался низким от возбуждения.

— Я хочу иметь право вето, если мне покажется, что ФБР не может тебя защитить.

Крис выпрямился.

— Звучит разумно.

Зак наклонил голову.

— Что ж, прения сторон были короткими.

Крис приподнял брови.

— Честно говоря, я ожидал большего сопротивления. — Он снова наклонился, уткнувшись носом в бедро Зака, скользя языком снизу вверх. Зак, кажется, забыл как дышать.

— Можно подумать, что меня принудили сдаться. — Он чуть откинулся назад, позволяя Крису потянуть зубами за край шорт. — Разве ты не устал... У тебя ничего не болит... или еще что-нибудь? Помнится мне, кому-то здесь даже понадобился специальный расслабляющий крем.

Крис пощекотал его, роняя на кровать.

— Я устал, у меня все болит, и если ты вспомнишь об этом еще раз, мне, возможно, придется тебя убить, но я хочу тебя. Сейчас. Довольно болтовни.

Глаза Зака расширились, становясь практически черными.

— Малыш, а ты настроен решительно!

Не справившись с собой, Крис застонал, ослабляя объятие, и уткнулся лицом Заку в шею. Стон сменился смущенным смехом, когда Зак, улыбаясь, перекатился через него одним ловким движением.

— Черт возьми. Перестань меня так называть.

Зак стянул шорты, умудрившись в процессе прихватить трусы Криса, и прижался к нему всем телом. Они оба застонали.

— Договоримся, я, так и быть, отпущу тебя драться с плохими парнями. Но хотя бы в постели дай мне покомандовать.

Глаза Криса начали закатываться, когда член Зака скользнул по его собственному. Прикосновение заставило его судорожно вздохнуть.

— Ты похож на... теплое одеяло... — Рука Зака нашла его руку, он улыбнулся и поцеловал его, их языки сплелись, повторяя движения тел, скользя одновременно неторопливо и жадно. Крис застонал, когда Зак прикусил кожу у него на шее и начал спускаться к основанию шеи.

— Хорошо. Пусть буду «малыш». Ты должен позволить мне вырасти и позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Уж при дневном свете точно.

Зак потянулся и достал лубрикант из тумбочки.

— Завтра об этом поговорим.

  
И после остались только они двое: голоса, но без слов. Завтра. Крис выключил свет, но даже в темноте их тела светились. Тело Зака излучало тепло, прижимая его, проникая, делая темноту безопасной и привязывая Криса к земле. «Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности». Они тянули и толкали друг друга, плечи Зака вздымались и опадали как морские валы при каждом движении бедер. Крис чувствовал, как груз страха исчезает, а его тело все больше открывается, пока Зак прижимает его к себе все крепче, пока они не вцепились друг в друга, словно борцы на ринге, почти не способные двигаться, перехватывая дыхание, впившись друг другу в губы поцелуем. «Я знаю. Но в мире нет безопасности, только это мгновение». Мускулы на животе Зака содрогались точно так же, как в тот день под рукой Криса... Только сейчас он чувствовал эту болезненную дрожь собственным членом, зажатым между их телами. «Только это»... Они вцепились друг в друга, почти замерев, прижавшись так плотно, что толчки Зака превратились в крохотные нетерпеливые содрогания. Крис чувствовал, как Зак стонет почти яростно в его рот, отчаянно желая двигаться, но Крис отказывался отпускать его, и Зак не сдвигался ни на дюйм. ... Напряжение нарастало неумолимо, пока не закончилось взрывом. Крис разорвал поцелуй и выдохнул:

— Трахни меня, черт, сейчас, давай, сейчас... — Расслабив ноги, он позволил Заку яростно вбиваться, и они оба кончили, содрогаясь почти непристойно.

Чуть позже, в темноте, наполненной тишиной, Крис почувствовал неровное дыхание Зака у своего уха.

— Мне страшно.

Крис погладил его по спине, стирая выступивший пот. Еле слышно он прошептал:

— Тебе хватило смелости обрезать мои волосы. Ты справишься с чем угодно.

Зак хихикнул.

— Я обрезал твои волосы, ты дотронулся до моего члена, да мы оба гребанные крестоносцы!

— Эй, Бэтмену никогда не приходилось делать ничего настолько пугающего, как потрогать твой член.

И еще очень долго они продолжали хихикать, не в состоянии остановиться.


	10. Две недели.

  
— Байрон. Поверни направо в аллею.  
  
Байрон отодвинул телефон от уха, изумленно оглядевшись. Он должен был уже привыкнуть к тому, что она в точности знает, где он находится, но все равно это продолжало ошеломлять. Он повернул направо.  
  
— А теперь прислонись спиной к кирпичной стене и закури сигарету.  
  
Байрон пожал плечами и откинулся на стену. Он не говорил Шарлотте, что курит. Вытянув сигарету, он закурил, создавая видимость полного спокойствия.  
  
— А теперь посмотри через дорогу.  
  
Его глаза не находили там ничего примечательного. Он молча изучал улицу.  
  
— Ты законченный идиот. — Презрения в голосе Шарлотты хватило бы, чтобы заставить заржаветь нержавеющую сталь. — Машина. Используй глаза. Только на этот раз, ПОСМОТРИ. ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО. НА. МАШИНУ.  
  
У обочины притулился непримечательный седан грязно-коричневого цвета. Байрон вдруг понял, что окна у него сильно затемнены, и что внутри угадывается смутный силуэт.  
  
— Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Точное утверждение. Ты вычеркнут.  
  
— Шарлотта, не...  
  
— Это полиция. Братья Фултона под присмотром. Я даже не буду спрашивать, понимаешь ли ты, что это значит, потому что ты точно не понимаешь. Но поймешь.  
  
— Шарлотта...  
  
Линия умерла. Байрон захлопнул крышку телефона и нервно засунул руки в карманы.  
  
Закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как их печет от слез, он докурил сигарету. Вычеркнут. Она не может так с ним поступить. Она не должна. Шарлотта нуждается в нем, всегда нуждалась, она не может проворачивать свои маленькие игры без его помощи. Джек и Шива играли ради очков, и только. Остальные были дилетантами, мелкими хулиганами без амбиций, только и умеющими, что сеять хаос. Байрону было плевать на этот мусор.  
  
Особенно теперь, когда в дело вмешалась полиция, она нуждается в нем. Байрон моргнул и шумно втянул воздух.  
  
Оторвавшись от стены, он неровным шагом пошел вниз по улице, его мозг интенсивно работал. Ему нужно придумать, как вернуться обратно, он должен. Шарлотта знала, что он исключительный, даже если и не говорила этого, она знала, что значит для него больше, чем для остальных. Блядь! Он был на высоте, ведь так? Он уже столько раз доказывал, чего стоит!  
  
Байрон немного нервничал, проходя мимо машины с копом внутри, зная по опыту, что, несмотря на то, что ему уже полные пятнадцать, он выглядит моложе, и что это учебный день. Но тень внутри не шевельнулась. Дерьмо. Кто-то подошел к делу серьезно.  
  
Он пробежал рукой по растрепанным светлым волосам и направился домой, проверить оборудование. Шарлотте без него не обойтись, признает она это или нет.  
  


  
  
Отель Империал Плаза находился во впечатляющем здании, похожем, по мнению Зака, на банановый сплит, художественно интерпретированный каким-то современным художником. С крыши падали потоки декоративной лепнины синего цвета, что не имело ничего общего с благородными линиями Сиднейского Оперного театра. Он выразительно поднял бровь.  
  
— Что ж. Мы на месте.  
  
— Вау. Это просто.... — Крис наклонил голову на бок. — Вау.  
  
Кристен выпорхнула из машины Зака и встала рядом с ним — очень-очень близко. С утра она постоянно касалась Зака, словно боялась, что он может исчезнуть.  
  
— Это то самое место?  
  
Зак кивнул, обнимая ее одной рукой, прижав к себе на секунду очень-очень крепко.  
  
— Да. Все в порядке, Криссибел, — мягко ответил он, понимая, что она беспокоится из-за их размолвки.  
  
Она нервно кивнула. Он продолжил тянуть ее к себе, медленно заставляя потерять равновесие, пока она не упала на него со смехом, ткнув кулаком в бок.  
  
— Заканчивай, Бикер. Я поняла. Спасибо.  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Отлично. Крис?  
  
Крис уже шел к зданию, сжав зубы, печатая шаг. Зак с Кристен поспешили за ним.  
  
Крис с силой толкнул крутящуюся дверь и прошел внутрь, словно одинокий ковбой в поисках драки в салуне. Он услышал вопль позади и испуганно оглянулся, как раз чтобы заметить, как крутящаяся дверь чуть не прилетела в лицо его друзьям. Крис поморщился.  
  
— Ой... Простите. Я, кажется, слишком сконцентрировался.  
  
Он вежливо открыл дверь.  
  
Кристен ткнула Зака.  
  
— Твой бойфренд меня пугает.  
  
Зак посмотрел изучающе.  
  
— Крис, мне официально вручили полномочия быть полным ублюдком в течение сегодняшнего дня. Ты не должен важничать или запугивать людей, пока я этим занимаюсь, иначе пропадает весь азарт.  
  
Крис закатил глаза.  
  
— «Черт, Крис, а ты хорошо справляешься со своими страхами!»  
  
Зак поймал его рукой за шею, притягивая в объятие.  
  
— «Черт, Крис, ты, без сомнения, уже достиг точки, когда тебе не требуется постоянное подбадривание».  
  
Крис рассмеялся, отступая.  
  
— Пойдем. Одной дверью меньше. Еще одна впереди. — Он показал на большую, уже открытую дверь, ведущую в зал. Навстречу им вышла Хендрик, ее туфли отстукивали быстрый деловой ритм по полу, оформленному в стиле арт-деко.  
  
— Привет. Я ждала вас позже, но так тоже хорошо.  
  
— Фултон все еще у вас под колпаком?  
  
Хендрик сухо кивнула.  
  
— Полностью и безоговорочно. Я хотела бы сказать вам всем пару слов, перед тем как мы войдем. — Ее акцент казался сильнее, чем обычно, и Крис подумал, что она нервничает... или немного злится.  
  
— Нам всем? — переспросил Зак.  
  
— Я не могу терять времени. — Хендрик выразительно посмотрела на Зака, ее взгляд напоминал лазер, что очень эффективно заткнуло ему рот.  
  
— Фрэнк расскажет вам план, когда вы войдете. Но я хочу, чтобы поняли: ваше участие добровольное. Если вы скажете «нет», это ваше право. Это ясно?  
  
Крис, Зак и Кристен обменялись обеспокоенными понимающими взглядами и кивнули.  
  
— Фрэнк может рвать и метать, произносить пылкие речи о том, как вы нам нужны, рассказывать, что от вашего решения зависят жизни, но он не может заставить вас. Более того, если я замечу что-то, с чем категорически не согласна, я скажу об этом сразу, но я не могу заставить его изменить его решения и диктовать, как именно нужно обеспечить вашу безопасность. У меня нет здесь никаких полномочий, кроме как максимально поделиться с вами информацией. Только вы можете сказать «нет», если это нужно будет сказать. Вы понимаете?  
  
Хендрик выглядела немного обеспокоенной.  
  
Зак сморщил нос.  
  
— То есть, вы пытаетесь сказать, что если вы начнете возражать, мы должны отказаться. Ваш напарник, что, зацикленный псих?  
  
Хендрик вздохнула.  
  
— Ему бы понравилось услышать это. Он не псих, но зацикленный, безусловно, и он не мой напарник, это ЕГО дело. Он сделает что угодно для того, чтобы получить желаемое. Он не хочет, чтобы Шарлотта причинила зло еще кому-нибудь, и я тоже не хочу этого... Мы оба желаем одного, но добиваться этого собираемся разными способами. Мой состоит в том, чтобы обеспечить вашу безопасность. Пойдемте.  
  
Словно на экскурсии, она провела их троих внутрь, зайдя последней и окинув напоследок внимательным взглядом вестибюль.  
  
Если бы зал не был таким огромным, то наверняка напоминал бы улей. Всюду суетились люди. Гарсия держал в руках планшет и что-то обсуждал с другим полицейским, техники регулировали свет и звуковое оборудование, некоторые из них тестировали другие системы и компьютерную сеть. В дальнем углу помещения растерянный уборщик полировал пол с помощью машины, наполняющей воздух мурчащим эхо. Кто-то сверлил дрелью. Крис посмотрел на Зака, который изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что его это не впечатлило. Кристен изучала балкон.  
  


Крис тоже поднял взгляд.  
  
— О нет, и не мечтайте...  
  
От взгляда на изгиб потолка у него закружилась голова. Прямо над ними громоздился беспорядочный лабиринт лепнины, окружающий дюжину или даже больше небольших ниш, видимо, предназначенных для освещения или для создания акустики. Каждая из них была достаточно велика, чтобы в ней в тени мог спрятаться человек. Крис задохнулся, повернулся на каблуках. Твердая рука поддержала его под спину. Зак стоял рядом, глядя на пугающие ниши с мрачным выражением на лице.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, почему они выбрали это место.  
  
— На самом деле, это не балконы, — раздался голос Гарсия. Он показал пальцем. Под рядом спрятанных в стенах под потолком ниш было просторное открытое и ярко освещенное пространство. Это точно был балкон, и Крис почувствовал смущение.  
  
— Но в те каморки тоже есть доступ?  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Есть.  
  
Во рту у Криса пересохло.  
  
— Тогда она будет там, а не рассиживаться на балконе, как глупая утка.  
  
— Именно. — В голосе Гарсия угадывалось удовлетворение.  
  
— План был таким с самого начала, — сказал Зак. — Ее не будут ловить во время конференции, разве что, если очень повезет. Полиция будет выслеживать ее либо до начала, когда она будет пытаться пройти внутрь, либо, вероятнее, после, когда она попытается выбраться. — Выражение его лица стало кислым. — Все правильно, Фрэнк? Крис, вчера ты определенно не слушал.  
  
— Принимается. — Крис не собирался спорить. Дыры в стенах казались миллионами глаз, уставившихся в пол. — О, черт. Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Я даже не могу... — Он стал крутиться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь охватить взглядом их все.  
  
  
  
 _«Да, Кристофер, я очень хорошо тебя вижу»..._  
  
  
  
Неожиданно оказалось, что Крис смотрит прямо в глаза Зака, чьи ладони удерживают его лицо, принуждая замереть.  
  
— Крис. Смотри на меня. Дыши.  
  
— Зак. — Внутри поднималось темное липкое чувство, готовое сожрать его изнутри. Крис схватил Зака за запястья. — Она знала. Она могла видеть все, что мы делали, она даже знала, о чем я думал.  
  
— Крис, ее здесь нет.  
  
— Она может быть где угодно.  
  
— Зак, если вам нужно, другой выход в десяти футах справа от вас.  
  
Зак не отводил взгляда от лица Криса.  
  
— Спасибо, детектив. Крис, ты можешь выйти со мной.  
  
Крис сражался за каждый вдох.  
  
—Уведи меня отсюда, пожалуйста.  
  
Зак быстро обнял его за плечи и повел к выходу сбоку от сцены. Небольшой коридор с мигающими лампочками, красная надписью «ВЫХОД»... Крис видел все словно через туман, и, наконец, по глазам ударил солнечный свет. На мгновение все стало белым. Он оттолкнулся от Зака и присел на корточки у стены, зажмурившись и обнимая себя руками, чувствуя, как свет обтекает его. Через несколько секунд ощущения притупились. Он приоткрыл глаза. Зак сидел с ним рядом, внимательно его изучая.  
  
— Можно или нельзя трогать?  
  
Крис слабо рассмеялся.  
  
— Пока нельзя. Я изо всех сил стараюсь, чтобы меня не стошнило. Обед был неплохим, не хотелось бы с ним расстаться.  
  
Зак слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Окей, значит... Все было так плохо, как ты ожидал, или хуже?  
  
Крис с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от тяжести в горле.  
  
— Я не ожидал всех этих... спрятанных в стенах дыр. Они похожи на глаза.  
  
Зак немного поерзал.  
  
— Дело в том, Крис, она не может быть повсюду. Она только в одном месте. Если бы она торчала из каждой дыры, ее давно бы поймали.  
  
Крис улыбнулся неловкой шутке, но задумался.  
  
— Все правильно. Просто... не имея возможности ее видеть, но зная, что она будет здесь... что она может сделать что угодно... А если она решит, что у нее закончилась аллергия на настоящее оружие? Дерьмо.  
  
— Фрэнк про это и говорил. Она вскрывает мозг. Вот прямо в эту минуту... — Зак помолчал.  
  
Крис пытался вспомнить какой-нибудь компьютерный жаргон, что подошел бы к случаю.  
  
— Я выполняю подпрограмму, которую она установила?  
  
Зак добавил лучшие интонации Спока в голос.  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
Крис прищурился на солнце.  
  
— Мне не нравится эта мысль.  
  
— И что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака с любопытством.  
  
— Ты пытаешься заставить меня туда вернуться? Мне казалось, ты был полностью против.  
  
Зак напряженно улыбнулся и произнес очень медленно.  
  
— Ты попросил меня помочь тебе с этим справиться.  
  
Крис почувствовал силу всего, что Зак не произнес, ему словно вылили ушат холодной воды на голову. Он потянулся вперед и положил руку Заку на плечо.  
  
— Дай мне две минуты. Мы попробуем еще раз.  
  
Зак накрыл его ладонь своею и кивнул.  
  
  


  
  
— А чего ты ждал? Это кошмарное место. — Хендрик просканировала взглядом стены. Если они ее напугали, то трудно было даже представить, какое действие они оказали на Криса.  
  
— Это только внешне, — откликнулся Гарсия. — Доступ к любой из этих ниш через единственный коридор. Они только выглядят, как место, где можно спрятаться.  
  
— То есть, вы хотите заманить ее в ловушку? — с сомнением спросила Кристен.  
  
— В идеале. — Хенрик потерла нос. — Было бы лучше взять ее, когда она будет пытаться войти или выйти, вытрясти из нее кучу информации и запереть на очень, очень, очень долгое время.  
  
Кристен посмотрела на Гарсия.  
  
— Вы тоже хотите этого?  
  
Гарсия, казалось, был слегка удивлен вопросом.  
  
— В общем, да, мисс Белл. Но по правде говоря... — его рука мягко легла на кобуру, закрепленную на боку, ястребиный взгляд сверкнул вызовом. — Я надеюсь, что она попытается сбежать.  
  
— Вы хотите застрелить ее?  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— А вы — нет?  
  
Кристен прищурилась.  
  
— Вы немного пугаете, вы в курсе?  
  
— Мне об этом говорили.  
  
Хендрик посмотрела на боковую дверь.  
  
— А вот и наши мальчики.  
  
Крис тщательно старался смотреть прямо перед собой, избегая взглядов на вызывающие головокружение стены. Они с Заком шли достаточно близко, но не касались друг друга. Хендрик подумала, что Крис выглядит больным, а Зак расстроенным... другими словами, у них была совершенно нормальная реакция.  
  
  
  
Крис остановился и посмотрел на Гарсия.  
  
— Расскажите, что вы планируете сделать, чтобы обеспечить нашу безопасность.  
  
Гарсия кинул взгляд на планшет.  
  
— Металлоискатели уже установлены на каждом входе. Поэтому мы и выбрали недавно построенное здание. Агенты в форме и в штатском будут у каждого входа и выхода. Стандартные пуленепробиваемые жилеты... не понадобятся.  
  
Он посмотрел на Хендрик. Она приподняла бровь.  
  
— Неверно. Если даже Шарлотта не пользуется оружием, жилеты психологически важны. Она должна чувствовать, что мы принимаем ее всерьез. Чем более серьезные меры мы принимаем, тем соблазнительнее для нее становится наша вечеринка.  
  
Гарсия пожал плечами.  
  
— Хорошо, пусть будут жилеты. Но... падающий занавес — это глупо.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на нее.  
  
Хендрик спокойно пояснила:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы тут установили временный занавес, который можно быстро опустить, отрезая сцену от зала, блокируя вид, так что мы сможем вывести вас отсюда за две секунды. Это не поможет защитить публику, но я сомневаюсь, что Шарлотта сменит цель в середине нападения. Что вы об этом думаете, Крис?  
  
Крис сжал челюсть, но его глаза остались спокойными.  
  
— Жилеты — определенно «да», и мне нравится идея с занавесом.  
  
Зак вмешался.  
  
— Что с ее сообщниками?  
  
— Тут сложность. — Гарсия ответил Заку твердым взглядом. — Мониторить каждый дюйм задника сцены — значит, точно лишить ее любой поддержки со стороны, но так мы сильно ограничиваем ее возможности действовать.  
  
— Мы ставим на то, что она достаточно дерзка, чтобы решиться сделать все самостоятельно, — сказала Хендрик. — Я хочу, чтобы происходящее за сценой было под постоянным контролем.  
  
Гарсия двинул головой, так что было не ясно, он кивнул ею или покачал.  
  
— Я еще не решил.  
  
Крис твердо вмешался.  
  
— Я настаиваю, чтобы задник отслеживали. Если Шарлотте хочется сделать что-то, она может попробовать без того, чтобы кто-то ползал у меня за спиной.  
  
Гарсия кинул на него острый взгляд.  
  
— Тогда нам остается обсудить только рекламу.  
  
— Интересная тема, — признался Зак. — Вы сказали, что хотите, чтобы мы использовали нашу популярность. Вы же не фанатов имеете в виду?  
  
Хендрик присвистнула.  
  
— Контролировать толпу будет невозможно, если у дверей появятся тысячи фанатов, но общение в интернете — отличный способ распространить информацию и увеличить просмотры из дома.  
  
Зак повернулся к ней.  
  
— Фрэнк сказал, что Шарлотта как-то с нами связана, со мной и Крисом. Думаете, она отслеживает наши фансайты?  
  
— Меня бы это не удивило.  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
  
— Звучит жутковато. В смысле... Мне приходилось читать мейлы и письма, написанные психами, но я всегда думал, что это только слова. Никто не делаете такие вещи в реальности. А потом оказывается, что кто-то делает.  
  
— Большинство ваших фанатов нормальные люди, Зак, — мягко сказала Хендрик. — Знаете, кто мои любимые актеры на телевидение?  
  
Зак подмигнул ей.  
  
—И кто же?  
  
— Старски и Хатч.  
  
Кристен улыбнулась.  
  
— Мне нравится Старски.  
  
Хендрик приподняла бровь.  
  
— Я всегда предпочитала Хатча. Не важно. Я была фанаткой много лет. Знаете, что бы я сделала с любым... серьезно, с любым... кто наставил бы оружие на Дэвида Сойла или Поля Майкла Глезера и попытался причинить им вред?  
  
Крис тоже начал прислушиваться к беседе.  
  
— И что бы вы сделали?

— Могу сказать, что использовала бы некоторые средневековые приспособления. Говорить сумасшедшие вещи — почти все фанаты делают это, и вообще все люди, на самом деле, но смотреть в глаза невиновному человеку и делать ему больно? Если это не роман, подобное поведение ненормально. Расскажете ли вы им, что произошло, или нет — это вам решать, но я не думаю, что из-за Шарлотты вам стоит начинать их бояться. Никто не будет расстроен больше, чем ваши фанаты, если они узнают, что какой-то псих пытался испортить вашу карьеру.  
  
Зак посмотрел на Криса.  
  
— Готов спорить, они очень по тебе соскучились.  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
— Очень даже может быть.  
  
— Мы позаботимся о новостных каналах, но будьте готовы, что они перезвонят вам для подтверждения и записи анонсов в ближайшее время.  
  
— Когда это будет? — спросила Кристен.  
  
— Через две недели. Двадцать первого сентября в семь вечера. Прайм-тайм, ретрансляция в одиннадцать. От вас требуется физически присутствовать там, чтобы привлечь зрителей.  
  
— Это имеет значение? — спросил Крис. — Вы сказали, Шарлотта интересуется только теми, кто сидит в зале.  
  
— Имеет, — ответила Хендрик. — Амбиции Шарлотты сыграют против нее. Мы можем рассказать о ней большому количеству людей за раз, и даже если мы не поймаем ее, ее карьера кончена. Никому не нужен хакер, чьи методы широко известны. Мы почти добрались до ее сайта, и тогда у нее не останется секретов, как и у ее предполагаемых клиентов. Использовать ее имя повсюду — это последний гвоздь в крышку ее гроба. Она не будет его менять.  
  
— Как вы можете быть в этом уверены? — недоверчиво спросил Зак.  
  
Хенрик только мягко улыбнулась.  
  
— Она не станет менять имя.  
  
— Если мы расскажем фанатам, они точно тут появятся, — заметила Кристен.  
  
— Ну, завернуть у двери несколько дюжин фанатов — с этим мы справимся, — сказала Хендрик. — Информация, которую удастся распространить, стоит того, Крис.  
  
Он поежился, предчувствуя ее вопрос.  
  
— Что вы решите?  
  
Все взгляды повернулись к нему.  
  
Крис пожал плечами и обежал изучающим взглядом все ниши под потолком.  
  
— Давайте достанем эту суку.  
  


  
  
Дорога домой прошла почти в полном молчании. Они подкинули Кристен к дому, и оба, Крис и Зак, вышли из машины, чтобы крепко обнять девушку, прежде чем она скрылась за дверью. Кристен успела шепнуть Крису на ухо: «Все будет хорошо. Ты самый смелый человек, которого я встречала».  
  
Когда Крис вернулся в салон, несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Зак завел машину и молча тронулся с места. Крис положил руку на его предплечье.  
  
— Я бы еще прогулялся, когда мы вернемся.  
  
Зак кивнул.  
  
— Ною все равно нужно на прогулку.  
  
Крис не убирал руки, пока они не доехали до места.  
  
Зак вынул ключ зажигания.  
  
— Крис...  
  
— Зак.  
  
— Если что-нибудь... то есть, если хоть что-нибудь...  
  
— Зак.— Крис отстегнул ремень безопасности и передвинулся, притягивая Зака в неловкое объятие. — Все, что ты говоришь, все что ты делаешь... дает мне ощущение безопасности. Защиты. Ощущения того, что меня любят.  
  
Зак слегка дрожал под его руками.  
  
—Тебя легко любить. Как жаль, что я не могу выйти на сцену вместо тебя.  
  
Крис не удержал вздоха и запустил пальцы в его волосы.  
  
—Я тебя не заслуживаю.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Это правда.  
  
Зак прижал его чуть крепче.  
  
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что это Шарлотта свела нас.  
  
— Пошлем ей корзинку с фруктами в тюрьму.  
  
Зак начал смеяться.  
  
— Пойдем,— сказал Крис. — Ной был очень терпеливым псом в последнее время. Самое время нам начинать вести себя нормально.  
  
— Или умереть в попытках. — Зак отодвинулся.  
  
— Мы все умираем в попытках жить, разве нет?  
  
Зак вздернул бровь.  
  
— Очень философский подход, Крис.  
  
Крис усмехнулся.  
  
— Я вернулся, малыш.  
  
Они выгуляли пса. Очень медленно. На медленном шаге настоял Зак, который не хотел снова иметь дело с измученным и агонизирующим Крисом. Когда они вернулись в дом, Зак отцепил поводок Ноя и взял Криса за руку.  
  
— Мы должны обсудить, как мы будем жить вместе...  
  
Зак улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаю, но все уже кажется таким естественным.  
  
— Так чем займемся? Нам нужно на что-то убить две недели.  
  
Зак пошевелил бровью.  
  
— Я думаю, мы найдем, чем занять время.  
  
— Хорошо, только стоит дать знать фанатам до того, как мы пропадем в спальне.  
  
Зак посмотрел на стол.  
  
— Время стереть пыль с компьютера?  
  
Крис повернулся, все еще сомневаясь.  
  
— Это будет взрыв.  
  
— Ладно, давай сделаем это. Мне придется писать вступительный текст.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Хендрик сидела за столом, заваленным горами бумаг, и медленно и аккуратно что-то вычеркивала в них дешевой ручкой, которая уже успела оставить след на ее рукаве. Методичная скучная работа успокаивала. Сегодня она почувствовала какое-то неровное содрогание в центре груди. Может быть, это проблемы с сердцем, но вероятнее, что-то с желудком. Она попыталась спустить пар в тире, но ощущение стало еще сильнее, и она пыталась понять, как другие офицеры умудряются расслабиться, стреляя из оружия. Даже Гарсия, кажется, наслаждался подготовкой в своей мрачной манере. Что заставляло Хендрик только сильнее напрягаться.  
  
Она никогда не принимала участия в такого рода операциях, где жертв использовали, как приманку в ловушке для преступника, получающего удовольствие из-за того, что он неуловимый ублюдок.  
  
Один отчет был закончен, затем следующий. Она сдвинула файл сверху стопки и слегка улыбнулась, прочитав надпись. «З. Куинто».  
  
— Надеюсь, вы продолжите приносить нам удачу, Зак.  
  
— Разговаривать с собственным столом вредно для здоровья.  
  
Хендрик подняла взгляд.  
  
— Фрэнк. Ты выглядишь как с иголочки сегодня.  
  
Он вошел и сел с ней рядом, что было для него невероятным поступком. Никогда Хендрик не видела его сидящим в бюро, в лабиринте из столов. Из-за своего роста он всегда оказывался самым высоким в помещении, и она была уверена, что ему нравится пользоваться этим преимуществом, давя на окружающих. В этом плане Зак мог составить ему конкуренцию. Интересно, не поэтому ли они постоянно спорили?  
  
— Сандра.... раз уж мы перешли на имена... Вы предлагали нашим свидетелям отказаться от участия в конференции?  
  
Хендрик ответила не колеблясь.  
  
— Вы знаете, что да.  
  
Он холодно улыбнулся.  
  
— Плохой подчиненный. Очень плохой.  
  
— А еще вы знали, что они скажут да.  
  
Гарсия кивнул.  
  
— Знал. Все равно спасибо. Я мог подойти к этому... неверно. Не позаботиться о безопасности в каждой детали Они не стали бы мне доверять, были бы неуверенны в себе, что тоже плохо. Все могло повернуться не так, как нужно.  
  
Хендрик улыбнулась ему по-настоящему.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Вы очень странный тип, Фрэнк. Но я буду скучать, когда это закончится.  
  
— Я могу надавить на кое-кого и организовать ваш трансфер в ЛА. — На его лице не было заметно даже намека на юмор.  
  
Она распахнула глаза.  
  
— Ни за какие коврижки.  
  
Гарсия встал.  
  
— Подумайте. Я не разбрасываюсь такими предложениями. В ЛА осталось не так много людей, кто охотно согласится работать со мной.  
  
— Удивительно. — Хенрик закатила глаза, но про себя отметила, но на самом деле не понимает, почему столько людей его боится.  
  
Гарсия кивнул и вышел.  
  


  
  
На рабочем столе Шарлотты раздался звон маленькой самодельной сигнализации. Затем он повторился, и снова, включаясь без всякого ритма, превращаясь в какофонию звуков. Глаза Шарлотты удивленно распахнулись, и она потянулась отключить тревогу.  
  
Это не случайность. Похоже на распространение вируса. Она напечатала несколько команд на клавиатуре на поясе, и один из мониторов ожил с почти неслышным шипением статики. Она проверила новости и, вот оно — ее имя рядом с именем Криса Пайна. Она перевела источник на другой монитор и отправила запрос на поиск сочетания ее имени и его. Результаты посыпались как из рога изобилия, она отметила и другие имена. Зак Куинто, Кристен Белл.  
  
Упоминание звезды фултоновского убогого шоу ощущалось, как плевок ей в лицо.  
  
Шарлотта просочилась в интернет, словно вирус, но не из-за того, что она сделала, а потому, что Роберт Фултон облажался. Подобные упоминания не принесут пользы ее бизнесу. Ее имя сочилось кровью на разных кибер площадках, словно дурной слух. А это значит, что ее оповещатели бесполезны. Она должна перепрограммировать их, установить фильтры.  
  
Или изменить имя.  
  
Шарлотта резко сжала зубы, и еще несколько раз.  
  
— Я не стану менять имя.  
  
Это неправда. Она начала яростно бормотать себе под нос, не громче шепота.  
  
Нет, правда, правда, правда. Установка. Новая система, максимум безопасности, только приглашенные. Это переустановка.  
  
«Но я могу использовать ситуацию».  
  
Две недели, две недели. Больше циклов, чем нужно. «Добро пожаловать обратно в игру, джентльмены».  
  


  
  
Под конец время пошло гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал Крис. Жизнь, как он выяснил, забирает очень много времени, когда ты действительно ее живешь. Двух недель оказалось недостаточно, чтобы решить, кто к кому переезжает... Очевидный выбор был бы переехать к Заку, но Крис обнаружил, что не может спать ни в какой другой кровати, кроме собственной, и при этом совсем не может спать, когда Зака нет рядом. Кошмары все еще случались время от времени.  
  
Он все еще заново учился есть. Кристен помогла ему преодолеть несколько пугающих до чертиков моментов, когда его метаболизм начал ускоряться, и он потерял вес, который с таким упорством пытался набрать.  
  


  
— Пройдут месяцы, прежде чем твое тело вернется в норму, Крис. Тебе нужно быть терпеливым.  
  
Эта наука давалось нелегко, особенно теперь, когда он снова чувствовал себя молодым.  
  
Каждый день ему приходилось сопротивляться желанию начать благодарить Зака за терпение. Каждый день Зак практически читал его мысли и просил перестать беспокоиться, на что Крис отмахивался, говоря, что он сам не лучше, и что тут не о чем разговаривать. Зак отвечал чем-нибудь еще более едким, и они продолжали спорить, обычно во время прогулок с Ноем, или приготовления пищи, или пока отмывали ванную, забытую на месяцы. Мягкие дразнящие споры заканчивались смехом... что-то более резкое и эмоциональное — сексом. Крис никогда не мог вспомнить, с чего начинались разборки, и он предпочитал не вспоминать.  
  
С каждым днем он чувствовал себя все лучше. Зак, похоже, тоже.  
  
Крис дразнил его, говоря, что у него останутся морщины от того, как много он улыбается. Зак начал пользоваться кремом для кожи вокруг глаз. Крис стащил его и начал прятать в разных местах в доме. Это стало одним из поводов пререкаться, а еще Крис постепенно отобрал у Зака Ноя. Ему нравилось просто гулять, но он меньше нервничал, если при этом выгуливал пса, и, с учетом того, что Зак еще и работал, получилось, что Крис все больше и больше времени проводил с собакой. Кончилось все тем, что в один из дней Ной притащил свой поводок к Крису вместо Зака, после чего случился один из самых смешных споров. Зак стал называть Криса Щенковым ворюгой (Уводящим Псов При Свете Дня).  
  
По настоянию Кристен Крис начал ходить к психотерапевту, работающему с посттравматическим стрессом. Несколько встреч были ежедневными, и он так старался, что терапевт, приятный седоволосый мужчина с постоянно ироничным выражением лица, похлопал его по плечу и сказал:  
  
— Я уважаю соревновательный характер молодости, но вы не станете чувствовать себя лучше, взваливая себе на плечи еще и это. Конференция будет трудной. Так тому и быть. Все, что от вас требуется — пережить ее, и затем всю остальную жизнь все будет хорошо.  
  
Крис начал ежедневно постить записи в блог, осторожно объясняя, что произошло, не вдаваясь в детали нападения. Однако он описал характер случившегося год назад и собственную эмоциональную реакцию. Зак тоже начал вести блог, давая ссылки на записи Криса. Они не спрашивали Кристен о ее собственных контактах с фанатами, но все трое заметили, что фанатская почта выросла в разы. Крис в особенности начал получать мешки с письмами, и даже прочел несколько, когда желудок перестало скручивать от страха.  
  
Первое письмо оказалось от жертвы сексуального насилия. Оно заставило Криса плакать. Следующие пять оказались не лучше. Когда в тот вечер Зак нашел его, сидящего на футоне с разложенными вокруг открытыми письмами и использованными платками, Крис поднял взгляд и произнес:  
  
— Господи, Зак. Это случилось с таким количеством людей.  
  
Зак был в ужасе.  
  
— Тогда перестань читать!  
  
Крис покачал головой и улыбнулся своей прежней солнечной улыбкой, только солнце было немного затуманено печалью.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь... это словно... они знают. Каждый из этих людей знает в точности, через что мне пришлось пройти.  
  
Зак очистил себе дорогу через разложенные листы и аккуратно сел.  
  
— И ты чувствуешь себя не таким одиноким?  
  
— Я не одинокий. Нужно отправить мейл Элейн. Она должна это видеть! — Крис рванулся к компьютеру. Зак поднял письмо и принялся читать.  
  
  
  
Они оставались на связи с остальными жертвами. Крис и Элейн стали особенно близки, а Зак и Ник поддерживали теплые отношения, насколько это возможно для двух людей, переживших схожий опыт. К всеобщему удивлению, Зак и Кристен подружились с Сатией, единственной из всех, кто, возможно, слышал голос Шарлотты, но до сих пор любил звонить по телефону. Она хотела быть на конференции, и Зак чуть ли не вырвал у Гарсия и Хендрик на это разрешение. Мистер Энтви тоже захотел присутствовать, но он связался с Гарсия напрямую. Крис получил полное достоинства письмо, заверяющее его, что вся церковь будет за него молиться. Он тепло поблагодарил мистера Энтви.  
  
Сразу после Крис умудрился проспорить с Заком о церковных культах и духовности целых пять часов. Это была одна из тех ночей, когда они уснули в объятиях друг друга, слишком уставшие после секса. Оба чувствовали тайную радость, имея возможность говорить на разные темы и не соглашаться без того, чтобы спор превратился в скандал. Крис признался себе, что воспринимает эти споры через призму того, что они проживут с Заком вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь, хотя наверняка пройдет немало месяцев, прежде чем он сможет сказать об этом Заку.  
  
Хендрик присылала Крису мейлы каждый день, засыпая его странными вопросами, в которых материнская опека смешивалась с медицинским подходом.  
  
— Вы не забываете находиться пятнадцать минут в день на солнце? Вы сделали упражнения? Сколько кошмаров за ночь? Вы засыпаете сразу после этого?  
  
Крис начал отвечать:  
  
— У меня все нормально, детектив-мамочка, не раскисайте.  
  
Он, наконец, навестил родителей, и Зак поехал вместе с ним, чтобы помочь разобраться с последствиями. Казалось, родные восприняли его вид и объяснения неплохо, пока мама не ударилась в слезы посреди ужина. Крис обнял ее и вел себя, как абсолютно счастливый и сильный человек следующие два часа эмоционального отката, пока Зак помогал ему исправить ситуацию. Крис не позволил себе рассыпаться до того момента, пока они не вернулись домой. Позже отец Криса позвонил, чтобы извиниться и сказал, что мама чувствует себя лучше, после чего задал несколько конкретных вопросов о Заке. Крис отвечал честно, как и должен был. Тогда отец попросил передать трубку Заку. Сердце Криса застряло в трахее, но он онемевшими ногами дошел до двери в спальню и, поманив Зака, вручил ему телефон. Лицо Зака поначалу оставалось настороженным, и он отвечал на серию вопросов Роберта Пайна односложными короткими восклицаниями. Затем он неожиданно улыбнулся.  
  
— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, сэр... О, поверьте, если бы я мог уговорить его не делать этого, то я бы непременно попытался. Но если бы я мог изменить его решение, то он не был бы тем сыном, которого вы воспитали. Спасибо. Нет? О... хм... пожалуйста... Окей. Буду.  
  
Он повесил трубку и повернулся к Крису с ошарашенным выражением на лице.  
  
— Он поблагодарил меня, за то, что я спас твою жизнь  
  
Крис кивнул.  
  
— Я сказал ему, что именно это произошло.  
  
Зак немного закрылся, в его глазах появился страх, словно он видел что-то свое. Крис сел позади него и мягко ткнул в плечо.  
  
— Проснись, дорогой. Кто-то должен был признать, насколько непростой была твоя работа.  
  
Зак кивнул, но все еще несколько минут не мог ничего сказать. Крис обнял его.  
  
— Зак. Ты никогда не делал мне больно. Ты спас меня. Наступит день, я надеюсь, и ты поверишь в это.  
  
Зак ничего не сказал, и Крис просто продолжал обнимать его, готовый ждать так долго, как потребуется.  
  
  
  
Просто не было, но Крис сказал себе, что никто и не обещал ему, что будет легко, а Зак готов был выносить что угодно, пока у него был Крис.  
  
Каждую ночь Крис ощущал тепло его тела. Его собственное тело ускорилось, кровь бежала быстрее с каждым днем, чувства обострились настолько, что одного взгляда или прикосновения стало достаточно, чтобы желать затащить Зака в постель, или на футон, или на кухонный стол. Крис выучил каждый дюйм Зака, он знал его лучше, чем кого-либо в своей жизни, он заново осознал собственное тело, как никогда не знал раньше, сперва через отражение в темных глазах Зака, через его прикосновения, мягкие или грубые. Он научился любить приход сумерек вместо того, чтобы бояться их.  
  
Две недели каждое утро Крис просыпался с Заком, лежащим рядом, живым Заком, и это удивляло все меньше и меньше. Но не переставало делать его счастливым.


	11. Воскресение.

Криса разбудило не гудение, его разбудило резкое прикосновение. Тело Зака впечаталось в его спину, и его окатило утренним жаром чужой кожи, пальцы крепко сжали плечи. Крис дернулся, не понимая, где он.  
  
— Зак... что...  
  
Оттенок раздражения в сонном голосе Зака был очевиден.  
  
— Я. Куплю. Тебе. Новый. Телефон. — Гудение стало сильнее. — Ответь, Крис.  
  
Крис рассмеялся и потянулся за аппаратом. Его рука замерла. «Я могу. Я могу ... поднять трубку. Я в состоянии это сделать».  
  
Вдруг тело Зака накрыло его, длинная рука легла на его собственную, ладонь поверх ладони. Зак перекинул одну ногу через Криса, вжимаясь в него.  
  
— Готов?  
  
Крис закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, чувствуя облегчение во всем теле.  
  
— Готов.  
  
— Давай сделаем это. — Пальцы Зака чуть сжались поверх его пальцев, но телефон Крис поднял сам. Зак не стал убирать руку, легко следуя за его движениями, пока Крис подносил телефон к уху, но его тело уже сонно расслабилось, укрывая Криса словно одеялом. Крис чувствовал, как дыхание Зака опять стало ровным.  
  
— Крис Пайн слушает.  
  
Интересно, его улыбку было слышно в голосе?  
  
— Привет, Крис. Это Джей Джей.  
  
— Джей Джей... Ух ты, привет. Ужасно рад тебя слышать! — Он действительно был рад. Затем он понял еще одну вещь. — Я сам собирался тебе звонить.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Я был не в лучшей форме, когда мы виделись в последний раз.

В голосе Джей Джея появилось облегчение.  
  
— О да, совсем не в лучшей. Честно признаться, ты меня напугал.  
  
— Знаю, и мне очень жаль. Слушай, сейчас происходят некоторые вещи, о которых тебе следует знать, ты все поймешь, но сейчас не лучший момент для разговора. Могу я перезвонить ближе к обеду?  
  
— Некоторые вещи? Ну, можно и так называть. Я читаю твой блог. И да, пожалуйста перезвони. У меня будет время около одиннадцати.  
  
— Идеально. Черт! Мне следовало позвонить тебе раньше, я действительно рад твоему звонку. — Крис был почти пьян от ощущения восстановленной связи.  
  
Джей Джей рассмеялся.  
  
— Крис, и я тоже очень, очень рад тебя слышать... особенно теперь, когда у тебя такой живой голос, ничего общего с зомби, который откликался на имя Пайн. Хотя я бы понял, даже если бы ты звучал еще хуже, с учетом того, что я прочитал. Я пытался дозвониться до Зака, но он не отвечает.  
  
Крис помолчал.  
  
— Не нужно. У Зака все в порядке. Он... Он здесь.  
  
— Он... хм. Ну, ладно. Ну и как?  
  
Крис не удержался и хихикнул.  
  
— Прости, эту часть мы объявлять в новостях не будем.  
  
— Я не удивлен! Поздравления присылать?  
  
— Категорически, да.  
  
— Тогда мои категорические поздравления вам обоим. Поцелуй его за меня.  
  
— Очень смешно. Слушай, можешь сделать мне одолжение?  
  
— Запросто.  
  
Крис улыбнулся. Джей Джей всегда был немного ближе к родственнику, чем к режиссеру.  
  
— Посмотри, как зовут того доктора, которого ты мне рекомендовал? Я запишу, когда перезвоню.  
  
— О, конечно. Фантастика. Будет сделано. Но не забудь перезвонить.  
  
— Обещаю. Сайонара.  
  
— Чао.  
  
Рука Зака все еще безвольно лежала на предплечье Криса, когда он потянулся положить телефон. Теплое дыхание коснулось его волос, когда Зак пробормотал:  
  
— Прости, малыш...  
  
Крис вздрогнул и повернулся немного так, что губы Зака оказались у его шеи. Зак послушно начал целовать ее.  
  
— За что простить? — спросил Крис.  
  
— Что так резко разбудил тебя. Я не подумал.  
  
— Шшш. Ты меня не напугал. — Крис погладил его по боку. — Моя постель пахнет тобой. Может быть, это какой-то животный инстинкт... не думаю, что меня можно напугать, пока я чую тебя рядом.  
  
Зак, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, начал его покусывать.  
  
— Конечно, что может быть страшнее этого запаха.  
  
Крис притянул бедра Зака ближе и сам перевернулся, начав тереться о его пах.  
  
— Без сомнения.  
  
— Значит, ты созваниваешься с Джей Джеем... это хорошо. — Голос у Зака был проснувшимся, как и одна определенная часть тела. — И идешь к доктору?  
  
— Да, мне нужно привести себя в форму и, наверное, требуется медосмотр, прежде чем я этим займусь.  
  
Солнечный свет, падающий в комнату, теплая кровать, и медленные, комфортные движения Зака, становящиеся все более нетерпеливыми и жадными, заставили Криса задуматься, не проснулся ли он случайно в раю.  
  
— Как же хорошо с тобой.  
  
Губы Зака двигались вокруг уха Криса, потом спустились к плечу.  
  
— Рад слышать, что ты хочешь позаботиться о своем теле. — Его руки скользнули вокруг талии, по ребрам, и Крис выгнулся, давая им больший доступ. — Я люблю это тело.  
  
Крис хотел перекатиться и поцеловать его, но так трудно было отказаться от ощущения Зака, обнимающего его сзади и продолжающего ритмичные движения.  
  
— Прошепчи это мне на ухо.  
  
Ладонь Зака добралась до члена Криса и твердо и уверенно обвела его по кругу.  
  
— Мне нравится это тело, — выдохнул он ему в ухо. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
Крис застонал, подаваясь бедрами.  
  
— Сколько времени?  
  
— Наверное, восемь тридцать...  
  
— Давай трахаться, пока не наступит время перезванивать Джей Джейю.  
  
Зак рассмеялся.  
  
— Всего два с половиной часа? Нам разве хватит?  
  
Крис пытался придумать, что бы такое едкое сказать в ответ, но рука Зака начала дрочить ему размашистыми уверенными движениями, и Крис не мог оставить это без ясного вокального ответа. Через несколько минут, содрогаясь в оргазме, изливаясь в ладонь Зака, Крис осознал, что и этот момент был наполнен его запахом. «Я был прав. Это рай».  
  
В 9:45 они, наконец, отпустили друг друга, задыхаясь, и откинулись на пропитанные потом простыни. Крис улыбался. Определенно, его выносливость сильно выросла.  
  
— И на все нам хватило часа.  
  
—Я... решил не слишком на тебя наседать.  
  
— Правильное решение. — Крис перекатился на него сверху и глубоко и чувственно поцеловал в губы. — Это, кстати, от Джей Джея.  
  
Зак рассмеялся.  
  
— Передай ему, что он хорошо целуется.  
  
— Не так хорошо, как я. А что до остального... дай мне шесть недель.  
  
Зак взглянул на него с улыбкой.  
  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Набрать вес и снова начать бегать. Увеличить объем легких, выносливость... вернуть мой нормальный сердечный ритм... — Крис усмехнулся. Год назад он был в лучшей форме, чем Зак, был более накачанным и быстрым. Они никогда не пробовали посоревноваться друг с другом в чем-нибудь, кроме реслинга большими пальцами. Крис дождаться не мог, чтобы проверить, как это может отразиться на их активности в постели.  
  
Зак моргнул, неожиданно приходя к той же мысли.  
  
— Боже мой.  
  
Крис игриво прикусил его щеку.  
  
— Не переживай. Ты не первый, кто приютил беспомощного котенка, который неожиданно вырос в тигра.  
  
Зак принялся смеяться.  
  
—Окей, это жестоко.  
  
Крис смотрел на него, ожидая... он не знал, чего.  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
  
— Я знаю, чего ты боишься, Крис. Ты думаешь, что нужен мне только пока беспомощный. Это не так. Я должен буду привыкнуть к некоторым изменениям, но я очень хочу снова увидеть тебя прежнего.  
  
— Да?  
  
Голос у Криса оказался мягче, чем он ожидал. Зак приподнял бровь.  
  
— Перестань валять дурака и иди в душ. Пока ты еще не тигр.  
  
— Но однажды буду.  
  
— Тогда и будешь. — Зак потянулся и легко шлепнул его. — Брысь.  
  
  
  
Когда Крис зашел в ванную и хлопнул по выключателю, зажигая свет, собственное лицо в зеркале приковало его внимание. Он замер и повернулся, наклонившись, положив руку на светящуюся поверхность. Выбритый подбородок, короткие, слегка торчащие вверх волосы, кожа, светящаяся после секса, блеск в глазах... он несколько секунд пытался найти название тому странному чувству, что его посетило, и, наконец, понял, что это узнавание. «Я снова вижу себя. Этот человек похож на меня». Он усмехнулся, и в отражении это выглядело слегка вызывающе.  
  
— Черт побери. Ну, здравствуй, скотина. Где ты был так долго?  
  
Отражение усмехнулось в ответ.  
  
«Я был здесь все это время, придурок. А теперь помойся. Пора надрать кое-кому задницу».  
  
Крис раскинул руки в сторону, потягиваясь.  
  
Да. Прошлое в прошлом.  
  


  
  
Фанты, как и предсказывала Кристен, не могли не появиться, и их было значительно больше, чем несколько дюжин.  
  
Группу свидетелей-жертв подвезли к Империал Плаза с полицейским сопровождением и повели внутрь под охраной, но все равно их было видно снаружи... Зак заметил впечатляющую толпу, не шумную, но явно заинтересованную в происходящем. Кто-то из собравшихся держал плакаты. С такого расстояния было не разобрать текст. Другая группа как минимум из двадцати человек потерянно кучковалась у боковой двери, словно дожидаясь чего-то. Несколько офицеров в форме начали отгонять их от входа. Когда они подошли, Крис поддался импульсу и тронул Хендрик за локоть.  
  
— Мы можем задержаться?  
  
Зак повернулся к нему.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
Крис пожал плечами, показав жестом на неловко топчущуюся группу в отдалении. Кто-то держал плакат с надписью: " МЫ ЛЮБИМ ТЕБЯ, КРИС!"  
  
— Разве не для этого я все делаю? Чтобы не бояться каждого шага? Я хочу поговорить с ними.  
  
Хенрик внимательно на него посмотрела.  
  
— Крис, вы уверены, что сейчас подходящий момент?  
  
Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Я уже в пуленепробиваемом жилете. — Зак поправил его собственный. Жилеты были неудобные и жаркие, но они точно были пуленепробиваемыми, что успокаивало. Крис намеренно держался подальше от статей в википедии, рассказывающих о случаях, когда жилет не помог.  
  
Хендрик посмотрела на часы.  
  
— У вас пять минут. Идите с ними, — приказала она небольшой группе офицеров.  
  
Зак посмотрел на Кристен.  
  
— Хочешь с нами?  
  
Она кивнула. Втроем, в сопровождении нескольких скучающих агентов, обеспечивающих их безопасность, они подошли к фанатам, держащимся вместе. Крис с привычной улыбкой пожал руку какой-то девушке, и Зак на секунду забеспокоился, что прикосновения такого количества людей могут вызвать у него очередную паническую атаку. Но, похоже, Крис неплохо справлялся с повышенным вниманием. Все в этой группе их знали, и Зак почувствовал, как его окутывает тихим и слегка нервным фанатским обожанием. Он попытался стряхнуть это с себя, не дать ощущениями поглотить его сегодня, когда ему нужна была абсолютно ясная голова. Он улыбался всем и обнял нескольких. Кристен жала руки и весело болтала с небольшой группой в стороне, там слышался смех.  
  
Одна женщина в белой шапке, которая как Заку было известно, носилась в его честь, выступила вперед и протянула ему руку без всякого нервного мандража. Она казалась знакомой и он вспомнил...  
  
— Я видел вас раньше!  
  
— Пять раз! — гордо заявила она. — Я Джейнель и я бываю везде, где вы появляетесь. Я уже побывала на таком количестве Комик-конов, что не могу сосчитать! Вы потрясающе выглядите сегодня.  
  
Зак рассмеялся.  
  
— Спасибо, вы тоже отлично выглядите! Отличная шапка.

  
— Конечно, это аутентичная версия номер 1.0! — она рассмеялась. — Я хотела, чтобы вы знали, что мы дико расстроились из-за того, что случилось с вами и Крисом. И если вам нужна любая помощь, только скажите. У вас же не просто так есть армия.  
  
Зак моргнул.  
  
— Угу. А у меня есть армия, так?  
  
Джейнель повернулась.  
  
— Сарми, покажитесь! — В ответ раздался скромный хор выкриков, в воздух взлетели руки.  
  
Зак почувствовал, что внимание в конечном счете переключается на него, давая ему небольшой заряд бодрости, который он периодически чувствовал, встречаясь с фанатами... Он подумал, что, возможно, будет неплохо это использовать в такой день как сегодня.  
  
— Знаете, возможно, вы кое-что можете сделать. Если увидите подозрительно выглядящую женщину с большим количеством технического оборудования, которая много звонит, приглядите за ней.  
  
У Джейнель расширились глаза.  
  
— Подозрительно выглядящая женщина с телефоном и техно-гаджетами Мы сделаем.  
  
Зак усмехнулся.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, вы ее не увидите. Просто, на всякий случай.  
  
— Кто она?  
  
Зак стал тщательно подбирать слова, но потом решил не заморачиваться.  
  
— Она сделала больно Крису. И мне. Но... вы ее точно не увидите. И, пожалуйста... не надо никого убивать или чего-нибудь подобного. — Он выдавил болезненную улыбку.  
  
— Мы, конечно, идеализируем серийного убийцу, но это не значит, что мы психи, — подмигнула ему Джейнель.  
  
Зак подмигнул в ответ и отправился забрать Криса, который казался факелом, окруженным людьми, каждый из которых хотел коснуться его, кто-то даже плакал. Зак заметил слезы и в его глазах тоже и подумал, что наверняка тут был кто-то из тех, кто присылал ему письма.  
  
— Крис. Нам нужно идти.  
  
Крис поднял руки.  
  
— Окей, простите, мне нужно возвращаться обратно. — Он встретился глазами с парой женщин. — Я буду говорить и за вас тоже, хорошо? Пожелайте мне удачи.  
  
— Конечно, Крис.  
  
Зак взял его за руку, наплевав на все. Крис, не двигаясь, смотрел на него долгие и сияющие несколько секунд.  
  
— Ну, пошли же. — Кристен ткнула Зака, и он, рассмеявшись, уронил ладонь Криса. Втроем они присоединились к полицейским и вошли в здание.  
  


  
  
Шарлотта включила аппаратуру и настроила фокус, чтобы четче видеть лицо Криса.  
  
Подключиться оказалось детской игрой. Гораздо менее забавным и совсем уж детским было поведение бывшего лейтенанта Байрона, который решил, что его обязанность в том, чтобы трахать ей мозг при каждой возможности. Ее проникновение в Империал Плаза чуть было не провалилось из-за того, что его бесполезная тень следовала за нею повсюду. Она потратила на него два часа, запутывая следы по телефону. Он стал более осторожным, но Шарлотта знала, что он все еще следует за ней... после сегодняшней ссоры, из-за которой ей пришлось выбрать гораздо менее удобную позицию, она, наконец, убедила его удовлетвориться миссией убийцы, пообещав, что если у него получится, она восстановит его в качестве личного телохранителя.  
  
Шарлотта сделала мысленную пометку, что «готовить кадры смолоду» было не лучшей ее идеей. Позже ей придется позаботиться, чтобы Байрон исчез, если, конечно, предположить, что в процессе его не подстрелят полицейские. Но он определенно обладал особенным талантом проваливать даже очевидные задания.  
  
Шарлотта достала свой арсенал, беспроводной блок с клавиатурой. Каждая минута была потрачена на сбор необходимых данных, чтобы исполнить задачу без сучка и задоринки. Сегодня она должна быть исключительной.  
  
Ей показалось, что Крис нервничает, но так и должно было быть. Она перевела камеру на лицо Зака. Что-то во взгляде, который он бросил на потолок, было неправильным. Совсем неправильным. Шарлотта решила, что если игнорировать такое поведение, оно изменится само.  
  


  
  
Крис не мог удержаться и время от времени смотрел на падающий занавес, который был подвешен на середине дистанции между краем сцены и столом, но это по приблизительным оценкам. Он висел так высоко, что перспектива искажалась, и судить было трудно. Крис прищурился. Зак наклонился к нему.  
  
— Почему ты продолжаешь на него пялиться?  
  
— Просто, кажется, что он упадет прямо на нас.  
  
Зак посмотрел вверх.  
  
— Сколько, по-твоему, он весит?  
  
— Трудно сказать. Часто занавесы гораздо тяжелее, чем можно подумать. — Зак поймал его взгляд. — Но учитывай, что к моменту, как он раскроется, до нас долетит только несколько футов ткани.  
  
— Ты моя надежная скала в бурном море, Зак, — сказал Крис серьезно.  
  
— Только попробуй об этом забыть. — Он постучал пальцами по столу. Здесь не было скатерти, только черный пластик, очевидно новый и блестящий, кажущийся странно голым без ткани на нем.  
  
— Думаешь, они убрали скатерть из-за Шарлотты или из-за меня? — неожиданно хихикнул Крис.  
  
— А что смешного?  
  
— Прости, просто представилось, что мы с тобой идем в хороший ресторан, садимся за стол со скатертью, и стоит моим коленям коснутся ткани, как я в панике начинаю кричать и убегаю.  
  
Зак уставился на него. Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Это смешно!  
  
— Пожалуйста, постарайся быть в своем уме следующие пару часов. Пожалуйста. О большем я и не прошу.  
  
Крис нежно потрепал его по плечу.  
  
— Я в порядке. Просто нервы. Кроме того, я не смогу по-настоящему бояться. У меня рядом Зак Ковбой в Сутенерском Прикиде, который меня защитит.  
  
Зак прищурился.  
  
— Не смейся над моим костюмом.  
  
— Ты мило выглядишь. — Крис похлопал ресницами.  
  
Зак фыркнул и отвернулся, положив ногу на ногу. Сегодня он был в толстых черных джинсах и черных ковбойских ботинках с металлическими набойками. Крис не знал, что у Зака есть расклешенные брюки (и он подозревал, что ботинки были недавней покупкой, так что и брюки, возможно, тоже). Зак был одет в темно серую рубашку с обычным узким галстуком и черную кожаную куртку поверх тяжелого жилета, который был на всех. Он не надел головной убор, напротив, он зализал волосы на манер Сайлара. И убрал очки. Крис шпионил за ним утром и видел, как он примерил пару кожаных перчаток, но, очевидно, решил, что это будет уже перебор, и отложил их до того, как они вышли из дома. Зак явно пытался добавить как можно больше Сайлара в свой образ, тихая навязчивая угроза исходила от его манеры одеваться. На другом человеке это смотрелось бы иначе, но на Заке — нет. Он и вправду казался зловещим и пугающим.  
  
Крис не собирался ему в этом признаваться. По крайней мере, до того, как они окажутся дома и в окрестностях спальни.  
  
— Зак, я украду эту куртку, как только ты отвлечешься на Шарлотту.  
  
Зак повернулся, и его лицо осветила улыбка.  
  
— Сатия.  
  
Она потрепала его по плечу. Крис посмотрел на нее с насмешкой.  
  
— Сатия, купи себе собственную. Эта пригодится Заку для поддержания имиджа крутого парня.  
  
Сатия поставила руки в бока.  
  
— Девушке тоже требуется поддерживать имидж крутого парня, к твоему сведению. — На ней был темный сшитый на заказ костюм и темные очки, ее макияж и прическа были безупречны, а улыбка казалась нестираемой.  
  
Крис не стал скрывать восхищения.  
  
— Ты пугающе восхитительна и безо всякой куртки.  
  
— Сатия! Гарсия разрешил тебе прийти? — поднялась Кристен, и девушки крепко обнялись.  
  
— И мне, и Джеймсу. — Сатия, кажется, была единственной, кто обращался к мистеру Энтви по имени. — Не уверена про нашу пару нордических близнецов.  
  
— Джасперсены будут смотреть из дома. Элейна не готова участвовать. Она сказала, что будет за нас болеть.  
  
— Смотреть из дома сейчас кажется очень здравым решением, честно признаться. — Кристен снова сканировала взглядом ниши в стенах, не в состоянии остановиться.  
  
— Давайте сядем.  
  
Сатия устроилась между Заком и Кристен. Крис посмотрела на Зака и тихо сказал:  
  
— Не знаю, стоит ли мне садиться с тобой рядом.  
  
— Крис... — посмотрел на него Зак.  
  
Крис сглотнул ком, понимая, что это паранойя и чувствуя стыд за нее.  
  
— Да, я знаю, этого не случится снова.  
  
Зак кивнул.  
  
— Правильно. Но даже если и случится, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал.  
  
— Если случится? — Крис уставился на него.  
  
— Я захватил влажные салфетки. Они у меня в кармане. — Зак приподнял бровь. — Я вижу, они убрали скатерть.  
  
У Криса на лице проступила улыбка.  
  
— Ты невероятная скотина.  
  
Зак криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Шучу, просто шучу. Я действительно придумал кое-что, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше. Не самая очевидная идея.  
  
— И что это?  
  
Зак кивнул в сторону, где в двери входила Хендрик, вокруг ее руки было что-то обмотано... поводок. Ной протрусил через порог, махая хвостом, оглядываясь с радостным любопытством и обнюхивая всех, мимо кого проходил. Крис почувствовал, как болезненная напряженность, что поселилась в груди с самого утра, куда-то испаряется. У него не было слов. Зак встал, чтобы освободить Хендрик, которая позволяла Ною останавливаться и обнюхивать всех и каждого, от поводка. Крис посмотрел на нее, она поймала его взгляд и кивнула. Крис помахал рукой.  
  
Зак устроил Ноя рядом со стулом Криса, между ними двумя, и приказал сидеть. Крис наклонился и потрепал пса за ушами. Ной смотрел на него, словно спрашивая: «Разве не классно? А ты нюхал всех этих людей? Обалденно!»  
  
Крис посмотрел на Зака и произнес сквозь ком в горле:  
  
— Я очень тебя люблю. Мне просто нечего больше сказать.  
  
Глаза Зака осветились.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. Побереги слова для репортеров.

Мистер Энтви прошел через боковую дверь, о чем-то беседуя с Гарсия. Они на несколько секунд остановились в дверях, затем мистер Энтви тяжело похлопал Гарсия по плечу и направился на сцену. Он остановился перед Крисом и Заком, взглянул вниз, с удивлением заметив Ноя.  
  
— Однако, я вижу, вы как следует позаботились о безопасности.  
  
Крис ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Между этим свирепым дрессированным псом и Заком в боевом облачении я чувствую себя полностью защищенным.  
  
Зак, который до сих пор не чувствовал себя полностью комфортно в обществе священника, поморщился.  
  
— В последний раз прошу, оставь мою одежду в покое.  
  
Мистер Энтви положил руку ему на плечо и понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— «Облекитесь во всеоружие Божие, чтобы вам можно было стать против козней диавольских, потому что наша брань не против крови и плоти, но против начальств, против властей, против мироправителей тьмы века сего, против духов злобы поднебесной. Для сего приимите всеоружие Божие, дабы вы могли противостать в день злый и, все преодолев, устоять». — Он посмотрел на Криса. — Даже апостол Павел знал важность правильной одежды, юноша.  
  
Он оставил их и направился к своему месту на дальнем краю стола, где и сел, вежливо поприветствовав Кристен.  
  
Крис и Зак переглянулись. Зак потер лоб.  
  
— Думаешь, это был комплимент?  
  
— Наверное, знак поддержки. Она нам нужна — как-то нервно тут. И он был первым, кто решился противостоять Шарлотте.  
  
Зак посмотрел на потолок.  
  
— «Злобные духи поднебесной». Где ты, Шарлотта, черт тебя возьми? — его лицо превратилось в презрительную маску. Крис на секунду подумал, что он похож на змею, готовую к броску.  
  
Зал наполнялся людьми, многие несли камеры, хотя их было гораздо меньше, чем Крис ожидал на подобного типа мероприятиях, возможно, у них просто отобрали почти все оборудование, кроме сотовых. Крис, после долгого разговора с Гарсия, решил, что держать телефон будет для него слишком. У всех остальных за столом телефоны были. Ловушка без приманки не сработает, но Крису все равно не нравилось чувство, испытываемое им при мысли, что телефон Зака угрожающе пульсирует во внутреннем кармане его куртки, беспроводно насмехаясь над ним каждую минуту.  
  
  
  
Пожилой человек с квадратной челюстью, одетый в костюм, поднялся на подиум. Крис знал, что это кто-то из ФБР, но не был в курсе, кто именно. Гарсия чувствовал, что несмотря на то, что это его дело, будет неправильно, если к публике будет обращаться он. Крис согласился с уточнением, с учетом того, что Гарсия умудрялся каждым словом задеть кого-нибудь в помещении тем или иным способом. В аудитории, полной сотен людей, он мог устроить скандал.  
  
— Добрый вечер, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Мы просим вас освободить проходы. Спасибо. — Он говорил профессионально, но немного в нос. — Меня зовут офицер Стэн Фуровски. ФБР благодарит вас, что вы пришли на эту пресс-конференцию, и мы просим вас сократить количество съемок со вспышками до минимума. Я знаю, что большинство из вас было вынуждено оставить часть вашего оборудования на входе. Мы извиняемся за неудобства, но объясним все позже.  
  
  
  
Крис нервно оглядел зал, наполняемый эхом голоса Фурловски. Толпа зрителей тут и вправду была больше, чем на финансовой конференции Джасперсенов. Он не осознавал, что будет так много новостников не только с городских каналов, но и из штата. Он, не думая, погрузил пальцы в шерсть на загривке Ноя.  
  
  
  
— Прежде чем вы начнете задавать вопросы, я коротко введу вас в курс дела. Я знаю, что многие из вас отслеживали развитие этой истории по различным источникам. Мы хотим сообщить, что ФБР сильно продвинулось в масштабном расследовании серии нападений, совершенных на публичные фигуры за последние четыре года. Агент Франсиско Гарсия, возглавляющий расследование, вычислил человека, который, как мы считаем, стоит за этими нападениями. Мы делаем все, чтобы привлечь его к ответственности и нам нужна помощь медиа и всей нации для того, чтобы завершить это дело.  
  
  
  
Гарсия немного скривился, когда произнесли его полное имя. Крис видел его, стоящего сбоку сцены, за боковым занавесом. Он казался почти нечеловечески собранным и спокойным. С этой точки обзора профиль Зака перекрывал профиль Гарсия, и Крис не мог не заметить, что у них похожее выражение лиц. Агрессивный взгляд Зака был более горячим, человеческим, и Криса накрыло неожиданным откровением — нерациональным осознанием хрупкости Зака. Нет. Прошлый год не повторится. Нет.  
  
  
  
—Я хотел бы представить несколько отважных мужчин и женщин, которые вызвались выступить перед вами и рассказать свои истории в надежде, что эти отвратительные преступления будут остановлены. Справа от меня мистер Крис Пайн. Мистер Закари Куинто. Мисс Сатия Хермоуз. Мисс Кристен Белл. Мистер Джеймс Энтви.  
  
  
  
Крис кивнул публике, когда произнесли его имя, пытаясь подготовиться к вопросам. Он знал, что репортеры были тщательно проинструктированы, в каких рамках стоит спрашивать, и что они с Заком не будут отвечать на вопросы о том, что Шарлотта заставила их делать... и расскажут только то, что их жизни были под угрозой. Воспоминания все еще вызывали ощущение тошноты. Почему-то раньше ему не приходило в голову бояться вопросов. Наверное, потому что он был слишком занят, боясь ЕЕ, прячущейся под балками.  
  
  
  
— Из-за характера этих атак, совершенных через телефон и гарнитуры, мы были вынуждены обратить особое внимание на оборудование, которое допущено в зал. Злоумышленник обладает глубокими познаниями в беспроводной коммуникации.  
  
  
  
Крис почувствовал головокружение и ослабил ворот рубашки. Ной заскулил, посмотрев на него. Крис почесал его за ушами, желая чтобы в зале было хоть чуточку прохладнее, а лучше, чтобы все уже закончилось. У него появился странный страх — что конференция подойдет к концу, а так ничего и не произойдет. И что тогда? Неожиданно он почувствовал полный упадок сил.  
  
  
  
— Через несколько минут каждый человек за этим столом расскажет вам коротко о пережитом опыте, и затем вы сможете задать вопросы. Но прежде, несколько слов о преступнике и мерах предосторожности. Мы рекомендуем всем участникам съемочных групп в течение следующих нескольких недель внимательно отслеживать контакты. Есть большая вероятность, что преступник знает о проведении этой конференции. Если вы получите странные угрозы по телефону или через гарнитуру во время трансляции, мы настаиваем, чтобы вы немедленно отключили оборудование, которое используете, и сообщили полиции. Мы также просим вас фиксировать любые угрозы или сообщения, доставленные от имени «Шарлотта».  
  
Телефон Зака зазвонил. В ту же секунду Ной начал низко и хрипло рычать. Крис знал, что пес, скорее всего, реагирует на язык тела Зака, но холодок все равно пробежал у него по спине. Затем все телефоны в зале начали звонить.  
  
Шарлотта ждала, что ей ответят.


	12. Последний рубеж.

Все началось с телефона Зака, затем гудение распространилось по всему залу, словно в него запустили рой пчел. Несколько телефонов зазвонили, но большинство сотовых было переключено на режим вибрации. Шепотки побежали среди представителей прессы, когда они начали вытаскивать свои телефоны и обмениваться смущенными взглядами.  
  
Крис крутил головой, чувствуя, как звуки, наполнившие зал, и общий страх словно тисками сдавливают его сердце. Он начал быстро и неглубоко дышать, в панике вдыхая и выдыхая большой объем воздуха. На грани зрения заплясали крошечные звездочки. Ной залился лаем, и Крис вцепился в его ошейник.  
  
— НИКОМУ НЕ ОТВЕЧАТЬ НА ЗВОНКИ.  
  
Агент Фурловски неожиданно стал больше похож на агента, чем на робота, вытащив оружие и сканируя помещение опытным взглядом.  
  
— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на своих местах. Спокойствие.  
  
В кулисах раздалось яростное гудение, Крис повернулся и увидел, как Гарсия заглядывает через плечо техника, продолжающего жать на какую-то кнопку. Поддавшись интуиции, Крис поднял взгляд. Падение занавеса не получилось. Часть креплений открылись, часть, очевидно, застряли. Ни одна часть занавеса не упала достаточно низко, чтобы что-то закрывать. Гарсия нервно вышел на сцену и демонстративно встал перед Крисом, пробормотав через плечо:  
  
— Заставьте его успокоиться, Зак.  
  
Оказалось, что Зак все это время что-то ему говорил. Крис посмотрел ему в глаза и попытался услышать.  
  
— Крис. Дыши, ладно? Просто дыши. Телефоны прекратят звонить через минуту. — Голос Зака успокаивал, вот только лицо его было смертельно былым, и Крису захотелось закричать: «НА ПОЛ, НА ПОЛ, ОНА СОБИРАЕТСЯ ТЕБЯ УБИТЬ!», но он только продолжал сражаться за воздух.  
  
Все, находившиеся за столом, кроме Зака и Криса, вскочили на ноги и, казалось, были готовы убежать. Агенты и полицейские медленно шли по проходам. Все глаза были устремлены в потолок.  
  
Никогда раньше жизнь не пробегала у Криса перед глазами. Не было этого и год назад, когда он был уверен, что снайпер целится из винтовки, знает его имя и хочет причинить ему боль. Но сейчас, непонятно почему, события прошлого года начали мелькать перед его мысленным взором, двигаясь словно по спирали, каждое воспоминание ярче предыдущего.  
  
  
_  
... Кристофер, это зал полон целей..._  
  
  
  
_...Не снова. Только не снова._

 

_  
_... Крис, вы целый год пробыли в аду, в таком аду, в котором никто НИКОГДА не бывал...  
  
  
  
...Ты же знаешь, что все эти чувства не делают тебя в чем-то виновным...  
  
  
  
... Крис? Не исчезай. Вернись...  
  
  
  
...Под всем этим ужасом ты все еще здесь...  
  
  
  
...Каждый раз, как начинались кошмары, ты был рядом, говоря, что все в порядке...  
  
  
  
...Она использовала то, что я что-то для тебя значу...  
  
  
  
... Я так долго ждал тебя. Так долго.  
  
  
  
...Два дня назад мне было нечего терять...  
  
  
  
...Это не потому, что вы ничего не значите. Просто преступник — сломанная личность...  
  
  
  
... Ваша задача сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вернуть ценность вашим жизням. Не позволяйте тому, что с вами случилось, влиять на вашу самооценку...  
  
  
  
...Сама Шарлотта описала бы свой способ нападения, как хакерская атака на человеческий мозг...  
  
  
  
... Дай мне это сделать. Помоги мне сделать это...  
  
  
  
...Вы здесь добровольно...  
  
  
  
...Я исполняю подпрограмму, которую она установила...  
  
  
  
... Все будет хорошо. Ты самый смелый человек, которого я встречала, Крис._  
  
  
_  
Крис моргнул, уставившись Заку в глаза. Телефоны перестали звонить, и все, казалось, перегруппировались. Ной перестал лаять, но продолжал низко рычать. Зак коснулся его загривка, успокаивая. Многие журналисты продолжали запись и строчили заметки. Агенты проверяли телефоны у всех вокруг, и Крис знал, что во всем здании сейчас бешенная активность на всех входах и выходах. И каким-то образом он был абсолютно уверен, что Шарлотту не поймают.  
  
Стоило ему немного успокоиться, телефоны зазвонили снова.  
  
Шарлотта определенно собиралась звонить до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь ей не ответит. И это было только вопросом времени.  
  
Дыхание Криса стало ровным, только немного затрудненным. Он посмотрел Заку в глаза и произнес:  
  
— Дай мне твой телефон.  
  
Зак молча покачал головой, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Крис отпустил Ноя, вытянул вперед руку и стал ждать. Гарсия повернулся, с любопытством глядя на них.  
  
Зак полез во внутренний карман и медленно достал звонящий телефон, чтобы положить его в ладонь Криса.  
  
Крис поднялся, шагнул на стул, а затем на стол. Он нажал на кнопку ответа и поднес его к уху.  
  
Механический голос заговорил, заставив его нервы взвиться с первого же слова.  
  
— Рада снова видеть тебя, Кристофер.  
  
Крис услышал два негромких стука, и Зак оказался с ним рядом на столе. Они переглянулись и развернулись спиной к залу в знак протеста. Крис набрал воздуха и закричал в трубку:

Крис услышал два негромких стука, и Зак оказался с ним рядом на столе. Они переглянулись и развернулись спиной к залу в знак протеста. Крис набрал воздуха и закричал в трубку:  
_  
_

_  
  
_ — МОЖЕШЬ ЗВОНИТЬ ХОТЬ ЦЕЛЫЙ ДЕНЬ, НО НИ ОДНА ДУША БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ СТАНЕТ ПЛЯСАТЬ ПОД ТВОЮ ДУДКУ, ЖАЛКАЯ СУЧКА!  
  
Зал замер в молчании, глядя на две фигуры на столе.  
  
Крис закрыл крышку телефона и вернул его Заку. Зак уронил его на стол и наступил сверху, превращая пластик в осколки каблуком ботинка, затем посмотрел вверх и закричал изо всех сил:  
  
— ШАРЛОТТА! ВЫЙДИ, ПОКАЖИСЬ, ТРУСЛИВАЯ ТВАРЬ!  
  
Крис смотрел, как горло Зака вибрирует от силы голоса, разносящегося по залу. Одетый в черную кожу, расставив ноги и сжав кулаки, он, казалось, был готов кинуться в драку. Крис раньше думал, что ничего не сможет изгладить из его памяти образ, запечатленный в ней год назад: светящийся образ Зака, пережившего насилие. Но теперь у него в глазах стояла другая картина: Зак, смотрящий в потолок и требующий ответа. Крис взял его за руку, ловя его взгляд, в котором смешивались ужас и возбуждение, и неожиданно понял, что больше никогда не будет бояться.  
  
«Стреляй, мне все равно. Я мог никогда этого не увидеть. Смотри, какое счастье появилось в моей жизни!  
  
Я выиграл, Шарлотта».  
  
  
  
***  
  
Шарлотта, дрожа, ударила ладонью по контрольной панели. «Неправильно. Неправильно, неправильно». Крис и Зак стояли вместе и смотрели вверх, смотрели прямо на нее, что было невозможно, потому что они не могли знать, в каком из укромных мест она обосновалась. Это было невозможно и при этом совершенно неправильно. Но они стояли там и держались за руки.  
  
Они держались за руки.  
  
Шарлота потрясла головой. «Невозможно. Невероятно, отбраковано, отвратительно, отказ. Неправильно». Она шептала яростно, приклеившись к экрану глазами и не в состоянии оторваться от вызывающего взгляда Зака. «Змея. Я внесу исправления на следующем этапе». Старая проблема канализировать свои мысли в слова снова проявилась, и она боролась с ней. «Неправильнонеправильнонеправильно... не заставляйте меня повторяться».  
  
Она ударила ладонью еще раз, и экран почернел. Ей удалось без проблем вывести машину с парковки.  
  
Понадобилось два часа за рулем, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Только сейчас она вспомнила, что, глубоко погрузившись в подготовку к конференции, не проверяла защиту сайта больше недели.  
_  
  
_

_  
  
  
_ — Благодарю за спектакль, джентльмены, но не желаете ли спуститься? — На каменном лице Гарсия было странное выражение.  
  
Крис покачал головой.  
  
— Простите, Фрэнк, но идите к черту. Она держала меня в страхе целый год. Я простою здесь хоть целый следующий год, если благодаря этому она выйдет на свет.  
  
— Она не выйдет, ребята. — Хендрик поднялась на сцену, слегка покраснев. — Вы нарушили ее план, показали, что она потеряла контроль над ситуацией. Она никогда не продолжает нападение после того, как звонок сброшен или когда разговор уходит в неожиданном направлении, она ВСЕГДА обрывает звонок и сбегает.  
  
— ЧЕРТ, — сказал Фрэнк.  
  
Хендрик посмотрела на Зака и Криса и сказала:  
  
— Отличная работа? Спускайтесь, пожалуйста.  
  
У Криса заболели глаза от вспышек камер, наполнивших комнату.  
  
— Черт, Зак, они фотографируют нас... — Он чуть не свалился со стола. Зак последовал за ним чуть более грациозно. — Мы что, все это время держались за руки?  
  
— Забудьте об этом, мы поговорим с прессой. Нам все равно придется задержать тут всех на некоторое время.  
  
— Так какие новости? — спросил Гарсия.  
  
— Если она была тут, то не пользовалась коридором для осветителей. Я не думаю, что она вообще была в здании, разве что где-то среди толпы.  
  
— Я собираюсь проверить здание снаружи. Вы двое оставайтесь здесь, Сандра, за мной. — Гарсия спрыгнул со сцены, за ним последовала Хендрик, которая, прежде чем исчезнуть, бросила на них последний взгляд через плечо.  
  
Кристен держала Ноя на поводке, стоя рядом Сатией и мистером Энтви. Крис посмотрел на них.  
  
— Наверное, лучше нам уйти за кулисы, пока тут не начался бардак?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
«Дебрифинг» длился несколько часов, интервью тоже. Уже совсем стемнело, и большинство людей в зале начало капризничать и испытывать голод задолго до того, как ФБР позволило им уйти.  
  
Крис большую часть времени сидел за кулисами, откинувшись на Зака и гладя Ноя, приводя в порядок растрепанные эмоции. Группа жертв Шарлотты образовала плотный кружок, устроившись на пестрой коллекции стульев, разговаривая, анализируя, задавая вопросы. Всем было интересно, каким будет следующий шаг.  
  
— Что бы это ни было, пусть занимаются этим сами, — твердо заявил Зак. — Никто не скажет, что мы не приложили усилия, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.  
  
— Получилось фантастически, кстати говоря! — воскликнула Кристен. — Я чуть не умерла, когда вы оба вскочили на стол!  
  
— «И все преодолев, устоять», именно, — поддержал мистер Энтви, сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Кристен, я как раз вспомнил, как ты мне сказала, что я самый смелый человек, перед тем, как я ответил на звонок, — сказал Крис.  
  
Кристен улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Вот видишь?  
  
— Народ, пришло время проводить вас по домам, — голос у Хендрик был уставший, обычно тугие локоны сейчас бессильно падали вокруг лица светлой паклей, когда она шагнула в круг света.  
  
— Вы ее не нашли, — констатировал мистер Энтви с мрачной уверенностью.  
  
— Не нашли. Всегда есть подобный риск, когда ты меняешь правила, и мы должны к ним адаптироваться. Мы найдем ее.  
  
Крис встал, потягиваясь.  
  
— Не знаю, Сандра. Возможно, нам стоит удовлетвориться тем, что мы испортили ее планы.  
  
— Вы можете, а я не удовлетворюсь, — сказал Гарсия, появляясь рядом с Хендрик. Его волосы оставались по-прежнему аккуратно уложенными, как и все остальное. — Пойдемте.  
  
  
  
Крис помнил этот коридор с первого раза, когда он посещал здание — боковой проход с мерцающей табличкой «Выход». На этот раз его зрение было кристально ясным. Он не отпускал руку Зака, пока они шли.  
  
Была почти полночь, когда они вышли на парковку, и прохладный влажный воздух почти ласково коснулся их лиц. Несколько агентов все еще кружили по округе с фонарями с крайне озабоченным видом.  
  
Зак уже успел зацепиться за Гарсию.  
  
— И что дальше? Вам удалось что-нибудь вытянуть из телефонов?  
  
— Она каким-то образом перенаправила звонок, другим словами, пока нет. Синхронизация звонков показывает, что она, по крайней мере, видела происходящее.  
  
Тонкий голос раздался через несколько рядов машин.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Фрэнк! — резко бросила Хендрик.  
  
Следующие события произошли слишком быстро для Криса, превратившись в одно смазанное движение. Он видел, как Хендрик бросилась перед ним и Заком, выбросив руку в сторону, словно пытаясь инстинктивно прикрыть обоих — бесполезная попытка, так как она была на фут короче них — и вытащила оружие. Гарсия, который уже достал свое, встал, широко расставив ноги, и короткими резкими движениями выискивал цель.  
  
Голос Хендрик осел.  
  
— Черт, это же просто ребенок!

  
Крис видел, как у нее дрогнула рука, и наконец смог разглядеть того, кого она увидела: худого мальчишку лет тринадцати, чьи волосы торчали светлыми колючками. Он держал в руке револьвер, который казался одного с ним размера, и плакал.  
  
— Брось оружие! — холодно приказал Гарсия.  
  
Голос мальчишки, казалось, прорвал дыру в темноте.  
  
— Нет! Я первый лейтенант Кукольного мастера и личный телохранитель Шарлотты... И Я НЕ БУДУ ДЕЛАТЬ ТО, ЧТО ПРИКАЗЫВАЮТ ВСЯКИЕ ГРАЖДАНСКИЕ!  
  
Хендрик мягко окликнула его.  
  
— Противник превосходит тебя количеством. Хороший лейтенант знает, когда отступить и доложить в штаб. Как тебя зовут?  
  
Мальчишка дернул подбородком.  
  
— К черту мое имя, оно было вычеркнуто. Я получу новое, которое она мне даст.  
  
— Господи боже, — прошептал Зак. Крис смотрел, словно зачарованный.  
  
— Она не может отобрать у тебя имя, понимаешь? — Голос Хендрик успокаивал. — Меня зовут Сандра. Как тебя звали до того, как ты ее встретил? Хотя бы это ты можешь сказать?  
  
Парень помотал головой.  
  
—Не важно. — У него были мертвые глаза, глаза старика. Крис узнал этот взгляд.  
  
— Важно. Ты очень важен, юноша. Не выбрасывай свою жизнь. Она имеет ценность.  
  
Мальчишка опустил глаза, но не револьвер. Его палец двинулся, нажимая на спуск.  
  
Гарсия выстрелил первым.  
  
Кристен закричала на высокой пронзительной ноте и зарыдала. Крис почувствовал, что тоже плачет и не может закрыть глаза — никогда больше не сможет, — глядя неотрывно на безжизненное тело на асфальте, словно пытаясь оживить его взглядом. «Господи. Боже мой».  
  
— Зак, — выдохнул он. Зак прижимал его к себе, и Крис отвел взгляд от тела и зажмурился, прижавшись щекой к лицу Зака, чувствуя, как по нему тоже текут слезы.  
  
Зак неожиданно отстранился.  
  
— Прости Крис... меня... меня тошнит... — он отбежал в сторону и наклонился, опираясь на машину в нескольких шагах, где его вывернуло.  
  
Крис повернулся к Хенрик. Она все еще стояла, закаменев с абсолютно пустым лицом.  
  
— Сандра? Что произошло?  
  
Она посмотрела на Гарсия, который вызывал других агентов на площадку и уже осмотрел тело, выяснив, что попытки реанимации бесполезны. Его движения казались деловитыми и сухими. Хендрик встряхнулась.  
  
— Я не смогла этого сделать. Я...  
  
— Это просто ребенок. Кто, черт возьми, это был? Боже, Сандра, кто это?  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Мы знали, что у Шарлотты были приближенные, но не подозревали, что среди них есть дети. Бог весть, где она его нашла.  
  
Зак вернулся к ним, вытирая рот и выглядя смущенным и все еще испуганным. Крис притянул его к себе, прижав за плечи и ту же отпустил, по опыту зная, что сейчас слишком много прикосновений не пойдут на пользу.  
  
Хендрик продолжала бормотать про себя.  
  
— Я не смогла этого сделать.  
  
— Как он мог? — Зак показал на Гарсия, его глаза были полны слез.  
  
Хендрик взглянула на Зака.  
  
— Гарсия... его особенность. Я думаю, было время, когда он был похож на вас. Яростный, но все еще человечный. — Она посмотрела на Гарсия, разговаривающего с кем-то по телефону. — Зак, сделайте мне одолжение.  
  
— Какое?  
  
— Оставайтесь таким, какой вы есть. Нам достаточно одного вот такого.  
  
Зак выглядел сбитым с толку.  
  
— Конечно, угу. Крис. Поверить не могу в то, что только что произошло.  
  
Крис печально посмотрел на него.  
  
— Кристен расстроена. Пойдем к ней.  
  
Зак уставился на него  
  
— Почему ты так хорошо держишься?  
  
— Я уже видел, как в человека попадает пуля, — пожал плечами Крис. — Не в реальности... Это не было похоже на то, что она описывала. Я рад, что Элейн не пришла.  
  
И они вернулись к остальным.  
  
  


  
  
  
Прошло три дня.  
  
  
  
Было 4:30, то самое тонкое деликатное время, когда начинают петь самые первые птицы. Волосы Хендрик полностью упали на стол, когда он склонилась над страницами, заполненными данными зафиксированных телефонных звонков. Номера были проверены несколько часов назад. Она просто просматривала отмеченное время, скользя взглядом по странице.  
  
— Сандра.  
  
— Я не заметила, когда ты появился. — Она наклонила голову на бок, моргая. Ночные бдения давались куда проще двадцать лет назад.  
  
Гарсия предсказуемо выглядел точно так же, как всегда, разве что тонкие морщины залегли рядом со ртом.  
  
— Ты была загипнотизирована.  
  
— Я не могу оставить это, несмотря на... Я знаю, что не сильна в этом. Но, похоже, у нас есть все куски пазла. Мы просто что-то упускаем. — Она прижала пальцы к глазам.  
  
— Связующий элемент. — Гарсия поднял лист с номерами. — У нас есть звонки.  
  
Хендрик придвинула к себе фотографии окровавленного маленького тела.  
  
— Мальчик. Он был с ней как-то связан, но с другой стороны это тупик. Мы даже не знаем, кто он.  
  
— Мы обнаружили насадку на камере...  
  
— Которую она сделал за несколько дней до конференции. Так что она могла видеть все, не присутствуя в зале. Все наши выкладки могут быть ложными.  
  
Гарсия изучил фотографии острым взглядом.  
  
— Алан нашел лазейку на сайте. Нам понадобятся недели, чтобы проанализировать все, что мы там нашли. Это уже много.  
  
— Нет, этого будет недостаточно. Мы хотим остановить ее, но еще нам нужно добраться до нее. Я знаю, что тебе будет мало первого. — Хендрик покачала головой.  
  
— Мало, — кивнул Гарсия. — Но это неважно. Утром ты возвращаешься в Атланту, и, Сандра, хоть я и ценю твое упорство, ты вряд ли выдашь гениальное решение задачи в течение следующих пары часов.  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Просто не хочу все оставлять как есть.  
  
Неловким движением Гарсия осторожно коснулся ее плеча.  
  
— Ты проделала хорошую работу. Удовлетворись этим.  
  
Она откинулась на спинку стула, глядя на него привычным спокойным взглядом.  
  
— Фрэнк, я бы никогда не смогла выстрелить в ребенка. Я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
— Я такой, каким должен быть, чтобы ловить людей вроде Шарлотты. И это мой выбор. А ты такая, какая должна быть ты. И причина, почему мы сработались, в том, что ни один из нас не пытался закрыться от другого. Но я не один из твоих проектов. — В его голосе был холод.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Конечно же, ты мой проект, дорогой. Все вокруг его часть. Задержись рядом со мной, и не заметишь, как начнешь нормально общаться с прочими людьми.  
  
Гарсия почти скривился.  
  
— Тогда, наверное, хорошо, что ты возвращаешься домой.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Хендрик пожала плечами, отвечая ему ровным взглядом.  
  


  
  
Крис свернулся на футоне, задумчиво глядя за окно. Колени уже не так удобно доставали до груди, как тогда, когда он был тощий, как шпала, но он все еще возвращался в эту позицию инстинктивно, когда его что-то тревожило.  
  
— Крис. Мы с этим закончили.  
  
Крис вздохнул и постарался расправить конечности. Зак занимал половину футона, так что Крису пришлось перекинуть ноги через его колени.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто... Не могу перестать об этом думать. Она была там. Она должна была быть.  
  
— Она наблюдала через какое-то оборудование, которое было у мальчишки, насколько мы знаем. — Голос Зака был спокойным, но некоторое напряжение в нем чувствовалось.  
  
Он устал от этого разговора.  
  
Крис закинул руки за голову.  
  
— Мне просто хотелось, чтобы у истории было какое-то завершение, конец.  
  
— Конец это миф. Как Сайлар. — Зак слегка улыбнулся Крису и столкнул его ноги в сторону, чтобы встать. — Крис, с Шарлоттой покончено. Она не сможет больше никому причинить вреда. Все знают о ней и ее методах. Ее больше нет.  
  
— Я хочу знать о ней только одно, — жалобно заявил Крис.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Что она под замком.  
  
Зак закатил глаза и ушел к компьютеру.  
  
— Я не могу дать тебе это, Крис. Прости.  
  
Крис почувствовал укол вины за свое поведение, но ничего не мог поделать. Чувства были слишком сильными. Где, черт возьми, она пряталась? Почему ее не могут найти?  
  
— Крис.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Крис.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Крис, подними свою задницу и иди сюда. — В голосе Зака было очень сильное напряжение.  
  
Крис перекатился с футона и подошел к компьютеру, заглядывая Заку через плечо.  
  
— И что это?  
  
— Емейл от одной фанатки, Джейнель. Я встретил ее на конференции. Читай.  
  
  
  
_«Дорогой Зак,  
  
вы просили меня и других девушек присмотреться к подозрительным людям во время конференции, и я подумала, что это может быть вам интересно. Я получила информацию от кого-то, кто тоже получил ее от друга друга, так что может потребоваться время, чтобы выяснить источник... Извините, если это бесполезно. Мы рассказали почти всем, так что поверьте, нам прислали тонны фотографий. Но только одна подборка показалась подходящей. Здесь несколько фото и короткое видео. Мы все желаем, чтобы у Криса все было хорошо. Новости с конференции были очень нервными, но журналисты так толком и не сказали, что именно произошло.  
  
Надеюсь, со всеми все хорошо.  
  
  
  
Ваш друг, Джейнель. (Фанат-сыщик)»_  
  
  
  
Зак успел загрузить пять фотографий из аттачмента, и на всех из них была одна и та же женщина. Среднего роста и веса, обычная на вид, с темными волосами. На голову она накинула капюшон.  
  
На первой фотографии она стояла около машины, сложив руки на груди, и разговаривала со светловолосым парнем. У Криса похолодела кровь.  
  
— Черт возьми, Зак. Это он!  
  
Зак кивнул, сглатывая ком в горле. Это был тот же мальчишка, что пытался стрелять в них. На фотографии он плакал. Женщина смотрела на него холодно. Что-то странное было в ее взгляде, словно она была слепа и смотрела немного расфокусированно. У Криса мурашки побежали по спине от этого взгляда.

Следующие две фотографии запечатлели ее, сидящей в одиночестве в машине, набитой всякими проводами и металлическими ящичками. Она звонила, используя какое-то устройство, которое держала между трубкой и ртом. Крис попытался представить, где это место на парковке, возможно, это было где-то снаружи.  
  
— Крис, тут есть временные отметки, — сказал Зак.  
  
Крис задержал дыхание.  
  
Последним шло видео. Зак дрожащим пальцами нажал на кнопку проигрывания... и видео началось — без звука. Женщина звонила, и Крис видел как двигаются ее губы. Разум сделал наложение, и он прочитал по губам: «Рада снова тебя видеть, Кристофер».  
  
Он медленно и прерывисто выдохнул через сжатые зубы.  
  
«А уж как я рад видеть тебя, Шарлотта!»  
  
Они обменялись с Заком взглядами.  
  
— Сейчас вернусь, — бросил Крис, уходя в спальню, где схватил телефон и, набирая номер, вернулся обратно. — Я хочу поговорить с агентом Гарсия, немедленно. — Он подождал. — Фрэнк, это Крис Пайн. Один из наших фанатов прислал фотографии Шарлотты. Да. Нет. Она в машине, и... — Крис посмотрел на монитор. — Здесь четко видно номер, видно ее лицо, и есть фотография, где она стоит рядом с тем мальчишкой. ДА, с ним! Дайте мне ваш емейл, и я перешлю их. — Крис яростно зажестикулировал свободной рукой, показывая, что ему нужна бумага и ручка, Зак подсунул их ему. — Хорошо. Да. Пока.  
  
Крис нажал на кнопку отключения и бросил телефон на футон, немедленно занявшись отправлением сообщения по новому адресу, перегнувшись через плечо Зака. Зак чуть откинулся назад, давая ему место. Наконец Крис выпрямился и посмотрел на него. В глазах его горели новые звезды.  
  
— Твоя армия! Ну ни хрена же себе! Поверить не могу.  
  
— Я тоже! Я сказал им приглядывать, но... черт! Это потрясающе! — Зак начал смеяться. — Не верю. А знаешь, во что еще я не могу поверить?  
  
— Во что?  
  
— Что ты только что добровольно сгонял за телефоном и сделал звонок, не трясясь и не пугаясь.  
  
Крис моргнул.  
  
—У меня не было на это времени.  
  
Зак встал, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Посмотрите-ка, кто тут на глазах превращается в тигра.  
  
Крис улыбнулся, заливаясь краской.  
  
— Это просто телефонный звонок.  
  
— Ты чертовски сексуален, и если бы я не знал, что Гарсия перезвонит нам через пять минут, я бы уже втрахивал тебя в стену. — Голос Зака превратился в мурлыканье.  
  
Крис уставился на него, но глаза словно сами закрылись, когда Зак поцеловал его, притянув к себе за футболку. Крис отодвинулся.  
  
— Скажи, что мы достали ее. Они же смогут теперь ее поймать?  
  
Зак коротко вздохнул.  
  
— Крис. Мы ее достали. И они точно найдут ее.  
  
Телефон зазвонил.  
  
Крис и Зак улыбнулись друг другу, и Крис отошел к софе. Снова глянув на Зака, словно говоря: «Что, тебя это заводит?», он нажал на кнопку ответа, удерживая телефон у уха.  
  
— Привет, Фрэнк. Скажите, что вы ее нашли.  
  
Зак ждал. Крис, наконец, улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
— Да. ДА!  
  
Он повесил трубку и кинулся к Заку, раскинув руки. Они впечатались друг в друга, жадно обнимаясь, резко дыша из-за прилива адреналина. Крис скользнул языком по горлу Зака и принялся стаскивать с него футболку. Зак пробормотал:  
  
— Скажи, что ты теперь счастлив, малыш.  
  
Прозвище заставило Крис задрожать, как и всегда. Он заглянул в глаза Заку, его ладони бесцельно скользили по его талии.  
  
— А ты?  
  
Солнце светило сквозь стекла, превращая глаза Зака в золотую карамель.  
  
— Да.  
  
Зак захватил прядь волос Криса, другой рукой прижимая его к себе за бедра, и стал медленно тереться об него пахом.  
  
— Хочу услышать, как ты говоришь это. На одну твою жизнь достаточно трагедий.  
  
Крис рассмеялся, прижимаясь к Заку еще крепче, так что можно было почувствовать, как бьются сердца у обоих.  
  
— Да, черт возьми.  
  
Зак впился в его горло, оставляя отметины, заставив Криса застонать.  
  
— Произнеси это!  
  
— Я счастлив, Зак! Ты делаешь меня счастливым...  
  
Крис двинул бедрами, желая большего...  
  
Зак умудрился порвать футболку, помогая Крису снять ее. Его глаза были теплыми и полными света.  
  
— Продолжай говорить...  
  
Они вместе упали на футон, столкнув телефон на пол  
  
— Я счастлив, черт возьми! — Крис не мог перестать смеяться. — Я люблю тебя!  
  
  


  
  
Звуки доносились до Шарлотты словно через вату. Она даже не потрудилась встать. Несколько ударов, короткие фразы, командные выкрики. Она слышала, как берут на изготовку оружие. Ради нее вызвали спецназ? Вряд ли. Несколько агентов ФБР и копы.  
  
  
  
Ей понадобилось пять минут, чтобы обнаружить, что сайт был вскрыт, и проследить, откуда пытались просочиться в базу операций.  
  
Теперь комнату заполняли разбитые остатки оборудования, перекореженные металлические коробки, из которых свисали оборванные провода, золотые с зеленым платы казались переломанными костями, торчащими из плоти У нее все еще гудели руки. Она разламывала беспроводное оборудование собственными руками, отбросив молоток только тогда, когда ничего не осталось целого.  
  
После чего Шарлотта села и стала думать.  
  
  
  
Она продолжала думать, когда комнату наполнили офицеры полиции. Шарлота была спокойна. Они не причинят ей вреда. Они просто переместят ее в другое место, где она, как и раньше, сможет манипулировать мозгами. Возможно, это будет интересным опытом. Она в состоянии перестроиться.  
  
Ее челюсти щелкнули, как у кошки.  
  
«Ненавижу то, что придется менять имя», — пробормотала она. «Нет. Я не отдам свое имя. А теперь это и не обязательно. Я должна научиться работать со славой».  
  
— Так, все расслабились, — произнес холодный командный голос. Шарлотта почувствовала, как давление оружия на ее спину немного ослабло.  
  
Она закрыла глаза, а когда снова их открыла, перед ней сидел мужчина. Он был высок, носил темный костюм, а в его глазах было что-то, что заставило ее вспомнить о Заке, то, как он смотрел со сцены. Что-то змеиное во взгляде. Но в глазах этого человека было больше расчета. Шарлотта поняла, что он ждет, что она заговорит, и прищурилась.  
  
— Я Шарлотта. Полагаю, вы меня ищете.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся, и улыбка совершенно не подходила к его лицу.  
  
— Рад познакомиться, Шарлотта. Меня зовут Фрэнк Гарсия, и я единственный человек, которого вы встретите в жизни, кто страшнее вас.

 

 


	13. Кода.

  
Телефон зазвонил, точнее, почти монотонно затрещал.  
  
— Не-е. Этот тоже не нравится. Совсем, — усмехнулся Крис.  
  
Зак раздраженно вздохнул.  
  
— Крис, ты должен выбрать какой-нибудь.  
  
— Почему я не могу оставить старый? — пожал плечами Крис. — Мне он нравится. Мы столько вместе пережили.  
  
— Крис, у нас был договор. Я установлю стационарный, если ты переедешь, но этот ужасный телефон ты с собой не возьмешь. Он не переступит порог моего дома. Я уже нарисовал вокруг отворотные знаки против него. Я ясно объяснил?  
  
Крис надулся немного.  
  
— Кристально. — Он продолжил изучать ряд телефонов, блестящих под искусственным освещением. Мягкая фоновая музыка струилась в уши. — Ой, забыл сказать, у меня есть новости.  
  
Зак перевернул страницу каталога посудомоечных машин.  
  
— У меня тоже есть кое-что. Ты первый.  
  
Крис взял другой телефон и послушал сигнал. Этот был другим.  
  
— Со мной связывался Фрэнк. Суд опять перенесли.  
  
Зак закатил глаза.  
  
— Снова?  
  
— Адвокаты Шарлотты стараются вовсю. Очевидно, у нее есть какое-то семейное состояние, так что она может рассчитывать на лучшую защиту, какую только можно получить за деньги. — Крис старался не допустить горечь в голос.  
  
Зак покачал головой.  
  
— Не переживай. Она труп, как только появится в суде. Поэтому они так и стараются, хотят оттянуть неизбежное. Я просто не понимаю, почему во всех этих полицейских драмах не показывают, как чертовски много времени проходит между арестом и судом.  
  
Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Тогда это было бы плохие драмы. По крайней мере, она... благополучно обезврежена.  
  
— Я начинаю нервничать, когда ты начинаешь говорить в ее стиле, Крис, — поморщился Зак.  
  
— Не знаю, Зак. Странно, но иногда я почти понимаю, почему она делала это. Я много о ней думал. — Он помолчал. — Я не могу сказать, что категорически не хотел бы, чтобы ее совсем не было в моей жизни. Но, выбирая из возможного... Я пытаюсь относиться к ней, как к кому-то, кто имеет ценность. Это мой способ борьбы с тем, что для нее я ничего не значил.  
  
Глаза Зака смягчились.  
  
— Это делает тебя лучше ее.  
  
Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Возможно. Немного. Я себе больше нравлюсь, это точно.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы тебе не пришлось видеть ее лица.  
  
— Я насмотрюсь на нее во время суда. Я не против. Так она кажется уязвимой. Она была в сто раз страшнее, когда это был только голос. Черт возьми, Зак, ни один из этих телефонов не подходит. — Крис жалобно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Тогда пойдем в другой магазин. Ты не возьмешь этот дурацкий верса-как-его-там с собой.  
  
Крис помолчал.  
  
— А что у тебя за новости.  
  
Зак закрыл каталог и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ну... нас пригласили на конвенцию в Атланте. Я тут... подумал.  
  
— Ты что, шутишь?  
  
Зак развел руками, выглядя нетипично смущенным.  
  
— Ну, ее поймали, так что... надеюсь, ты больше не боишься этого зала?  
  
Челюсть Криса несколько секунд оставалась приоткрытой.  
  
— Возможно. Не знаю. Я не был в таком большом помещении с той самой пресс-конференции, Зак. Серьезно. У меня сразу два травматических воспоминания на случай, если придется опять садиться за покрытый скатертью стол. Это серьезно.  
  
Зак подошел и начал разминать ему плечи.  
  
— Можем попросить убрать скатерть.  
  
Крис усмехнулся  
  
  
— Спасибо и на этом.  
  
— Я могу опять надеть тяжелые ботинки.  
  
Крис не смог удержать улыбку.  
  
— Скотина. Ты хочешь меня туда заманить, да?  
  
Зак улыбнулся.  
  
—Я хочу, чтобы ты был там, где хочешь быть, тигр. Просто это должен быть твой выбор, а не решение, сделанное под давлением груза прошлого.  
  
Крис поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Я поеду на Кон, если ты разрешишь взять к тебе мой старый телефон при переезде.

Зак вздохнул, выразительно приподняв и опустив плечи.  
  
— Ладно, будут и другие Комик-коны. — Он повернулся уходить.  
  
Крис засмеялся, идя следом.  
  
— Ты настолько ненавидишь этот телефон? Серьезно? Зак, ладно тебе... я поеду с тобой, мне на самом деле все равно. Кроме того, мы можем помучить детектива Хендрик, раз окажемся в ее родном городе. Мне не хватает этого выражения на ее лице, когда она почти, но еще не совсем хмурится, готовясь свернуть кому-то шею.  
  
Зак уже проходил через автоматические двери.  
  
— Нет, нет, даже не думай об этом. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать.  
  
— А можно, я возьму телефон и не буду его включать? Я могу устроить ему алтарчик, посадить вокруг цветы...  
  
— Ты зануда и плохой сосед по комнате.  
  
— Зааак...  
  
— Прекращай скулить, мы идем в другой магазин.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Сволочь.  
  
— Дрищ.  
  
— За это я тебя и люблю.  
  
Зак тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это потому что ты очень странный человек, Крис.  
  
Они сели в машину.  
  
— Но ты все равно меня любишь?  
  
— Бесконечно, — сказал Зак и покраснел, и даже моргнул несколько раз, словно думая, как бы взять слово назад, но Крис его уже слышал.  
  
И не собирался забывать.


End file.
